


Avessi saputo che c'eri mi sarei pettinato.

by LeoSnicket



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, F/M, Martino è stressato, Mention of tattoos, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Soulmates, University AU, kind of, kind of comical, penso faccia ride, si devono laureare omg, vita da coinquilini
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSnicket/pseuds/LeoSnicket
Summary: Martino ha ventitrè anni, è da poco tornato da un Erasmus in Germania, e vive con i suoi migliori amici.Sta iniziando il terzo anno di università e ne sente tutto il peso addosso. Gli piace rischiare la dignità per fare scommesse e rimettere in discussione il suo status di noioso.Niccolò ha ventiquattro anni, studia design e illustrazione, e ha un lavoro part time che ha accettato solo per fare un favore ad un amico. A volte salta troppo a conclusioni senza sapere le cose.Ovvero: l'ennesima University AU di cui nessuno aveva bisogno e che l'autrice spera vivamente di portare a termine. Però un po' fa ride. Ve lo giuro.





	1. Prologo - Chi Me L'Ha Fatto Fare

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonatemi per questa cosa.  
Mi manca viverli e ridere con loro.  
Penso sia il principale motivo per cui ho cominciato a scriverla.

07:56.

“Marti. Marti. 

Martino. 

MARTINO, TI DEVI SVEGLIARE”.

Apre faticosamente gli occhi, l’unica cosa che il suo cervello riesce a computare sul momento è che si trova nella sua stanza, nel suo letto, e che Giò gli sta praticamente urlando in un orecchio mentre preme il pulsante per alzare la tapparella.

_ Chi cazzo me l’ha fatto fare di andare a convivere con sti tre rompipalle _ , pensa, rivoltandosi tragicamente fra le coperte per nascondere la testa sotto al cuscino, sbuffando come un treno in corsa..

“Dai Marti, sembri una lumaca su cui hanno buttato del sale,” - lo sfotte Giovanni - “muoviti che abbiamo lezione con quello stronzo di Destasi oggi. Non possiamo fare ritardo”.

Benissimo, Destasi. Alle nove. Di lunedì.

_ Ma Giò come cazzo ragiona? Di tutte le cose che mi può dire per farmi uscire dal letto, questa non è sicuramente manco l’ultima che ci riuscirebbe. _

Scoraggiato dal resoconto della giornata che lo aspetta, inizia a rantolare cose incomprensibili, probabilmente un vario assortimento di lamentele.

Sente del peso gravare sul materasso accanto a lui, e la voce assonnata di Giò, che gli sussurra con più calma: “Marti, dai. Abbiamo fatto il caffè. Poi si raffredda”.

_ Forse non sono così male come coinquilini, dopotutto. _

Al tavolo della cucina la situazione è più triste di un reparto di oncologia pediatrica. 

Luchino, seduto a gambe incrociate sulla sua sedia, è intento ad intingere una brioche al cioccolato nel succo alla pesca, mentre canticchia qualcosa, in realtà senza la minima parvenza di entusiasmo. Martino si affretta a distogliere subito lo sguardo. 

E’ decisamente troppo presto per gli scompensi intestinali. 

Elia, invece, seduto all’altro capo del tavolo, sta per addormentarsi con la testa fra le mani, ma viene svegliato dal saluto di Martino.

“Buongiorno regà”.

“Oi, Marti. Dormito bene?” gli sorride Elia, con la sua immancabile aria strafottente. Si starà sicuramente ricordando delle condizioni in cui l’hanno messo a letto ieri notte, dignitosamente ubriaco. Purtroppo per lui è quello che regge meno l’alcol (ma meglio di tutti l’erba). 

Martino è conscio di cosa lo aspetta da lì a momenti.

“Buongiorno”, risponde Luchino, con la bocca piena. Classico. 

_ Nota mentale: non guardare mai Luchino mentre mangia di mattina presto. E’ ancora peggio del normale.  _

“Beh, allora? Sei riuscito a prendere sonno dopo le porcate che hai fatto con Federicona?” Elia parte in quarta, guadagnandosi la solita risata strozzata da Giovanni.

Martino sbuffa, mentre si massaggia la fronte con le dita. 

_ Maledetti postumi. Chi me l’ha fatto fare, di andare ad una festa di domenica sera. _

“E’ inutile che mi chiedi come ho dormito. Non attacca. Regà, sto scherzo inizia a invecchiare, se scopo con qualcuno, anche se sono sbronzo, il giorno dopo me lo ricordo”. 

Effettivamente, ormai iniziava a diventare una tradizione. 

Il primo anno che erano stati alla festa di compleanno di Fede, quando Martino non era ancora out, l’avevano preso in giro tutto il tempo pregandolo di fare il suo _speciale regalo _alla ragazza, che aveva un evidentissimo debole per lui (e che, secondo molti, lo aveva mantenuto anche dopo anni). L’anno dopo, invece, anche se Martino era out praticamente con tutti, l’avevano fatto _ubriacare fracico come un cavallo, _utilizzando le esatte parole di Elia, per fargli dimenticare la sua prima delusione amorosa, e il giorno dopo avevano avuto la felice idea di fargli credere di essere stato così disperato per la storia appena finita da andare a letto con Federica. 

Riuscendo a convincerlo del fatto per ben tre ore.

La recita si ripeteva da ormai due anni, ma questa volta (la terza) Martino non avrebbe neanche fatto finta di stare allo scherzo come l’anno prima. E quello prima ancora.

“Vabbè dai, zi’ era così per risollevare un po’ il morale…” continua Elia, alzandosi per scaricare la lavastoviglie.

“Scusa Elì, sarà pure vero che io non capisco un cazzo e che sono l’ultimo degli stronzi”, esordisce Luchino, dopo aver finalmente deglutito, “Però a me non è che mi sembra proprio consolatorio scherzare sul fatto di aver scopato con una, per un gay…”.

Giovanni ormai non trattiene più le risate, e si lascia andare buttando la testa all’indietro e battendo rumorosamente le mani sul tavolo. Martino lo guarda un po’ stordito e si chiede come faccia ad avere tutta quella voglia di ridere alle 8 di un lunedì di Ottobre, Elia invece si ferma davanti al tavolo, con le mani conserte ed un’espressione un po’ sconfitta.

“Ah, e finalmente, diciamolo. Grazie”, sospira Martino, rivolgendo un’occhiata grata a Luca.

Elia li guarda con aria di sfida, e dopo un po’, annuendo decisamente, propone:“Vabbè, allora l’anno prossimo vorrà dire che ti farò credere di aver passato una notte di fuoco con me, roba che ti sveglierai nel mio letto, accanto a me. Che ne dici? Meglio?”.

Accanto a lui, Giò continua a ridere.

“Allora no, zi’, mi sa che mi tengo Federicona”, risponde Martino, scuotendo energicamente la testa, provocando le risate degli amici e l’uscita di scena di Elia, che si dirige verso il bagno mugugnando qualcosa del tipo “ah, e quindi sarebbe meglio Federicona, ma che gusti”, e altre simili false obiezioni.

Dopo averlo attentamente zuccherato, Martino si appresta finalmente a sorseggiare il suo agognato caffè. 

Giò e Luca, vedendolo nell’atto, si scambiano sguardi di complice attesa. La tensione nell’aria si può tagliare col coltello. Martino fa il primo sorso. Dopo qualche secondo, in cui i due amici stanno letteralmente tremando dall’agitazione, Martino reagisce.

“A regà ma quante volte ve lo devo dire? Se volete bervi 70 caffè al giorno, la macchinetta va pulita a fine giornata, o il caffè la mattina dopo sa di ruggine”, si lamenta il rosso. 

I due si guardano con aria di intesa, evidentemente scoraggiati. Martino giura di aver sentito Giò biascicare un “te pareva”.

“Zi’ noi la macchinetta la puliamo pure, però dai, a te il caffè piace solo quando lo fai tu”, ribatte prontamente Giovanni. Luchino lo sostiene con una comica alzata di sopracciglia, indicando l’amico.

_ E mi sa proprio che da domani me lo faccio io, il caffè _ .

“Ma io perchè ho deciso di trasferirmi da voi?”, domanda, battendosi sonoramente una mano sulla fronte.

Giò alza gli occhi al cielo, e Luca mugugna un “ci risiamo” dentro il suo bicchiere di succo.

“Eh non lo so Marti, ti lamentavi tu che vivere in casa con tua madre mentre lei ha una relazione è insopportabile, mica noi, scusa”. 

Effettivamente, dopo mesi di Erasmus in Germania, il ritorno a casa di Martino era sembrato una vera e propria collisione. Non è che non avesse parlato con sua madre durante quei mesi, il contrario, sapeva che stava vedendo un uomo e che le cose stavano andando anche piuttosto bene. Solo che non si aspettava di entrare a casa dopo nove mesi e trovare libri e dischi non suoi un po’ dappertutto, prodotti per l’igiene personale da uomo in più nel bagno, un accappatoio nuovo accanto alla doccia, e men che meno pensava di aprire un cassetto del suo armadio e trovarci dentro camicie, magliette e intimo che non riconosceva. O meglio, le conosceva bene quelle camicie vecchie e slabbrate, e conosceva alla perfezione soprattutto quei calzini che si era trovato davanti al naso più di una volta, dato che il proprietario amava “esibirli” poggiando i piedi sulla scrivania del suo ufficio. Solo che un paio d’anni prima non avrebbe mai immaginato di poterseli ritrovare nel cassetto dove metteva l’intimo.

La madre gli aveva tranquillamente spiegato che era tutta roba che Roberto,  _ oddio non ci posso credere proprio quel Roberto,  _ aveva lasciato lì per comodità, ma ora che lui era tornato, si sarebbero organizzati meglio in casa perchè mica vivevano insieme, “no, è solo una questione di comodità, assolutamente, anche se praticamente passa qua tutte le notti e viene a pranzo quattro volte a settimana”. 

Era felicissimo per sua madre ed era sollevato dal fatto che avesse trovato una persona di cui si fidava ciecamente, di cui conosceva il valore. Però praticamente Roberto passava mezza giornata a casa loro e a lui non dava fastidio vederli insieme, quanto condividere la casa con il suo vecchio psicologo scolastico, una delle persone che pur non volendo, lo conosceva meglio forse pure dei suoi amici, e che l’aveva visto e assistito in situazioni e periodi della sua vita a dir poco bui.

Quindi, una sera, mentre era intento a lamentarsi con gli altri della situazione a casa, Elia e Giovanni gli avevano proposto di trasferirsi da loro. Avevano recentemente traslocato nell’appartamento di Luca dopo che i suoi tre coinquilini si erano trasferiti fuori e avevano ancora una stanza libera. Diciamo che sul momento, Martino non ci aveva pensato due volte.

“Vabbè, domani vado da mamma e mi prendo la moka piccola. Tanto lei non la usa”.

Si volta a guardare la finestra. Ad Ottobre c’è ancora un bel sole fuori. 

_ Menomale _ . 

La meteoropatia di Martino sarebbe rimasta a bada ancora per un po’,  _ più tardi inizia ad essere tutto grigio fuori e meglio è, _ pensa, cercando di rimanere positivo riguardo a quel primo mese del suo terzo anno di Università, l’ultimo prima della magistrale. Continua a guardare i fasci di luce che illuminano il balcone e si perde un po’ nei suoi pensieri. Tipico di Martino.

“Zi’, ti muovi? Che magari, se usciamo fra 10 minuti, lo troviamo un parcheggio. Forse”, lo richiama alla vita Giò.

Martino ritorna bruscamente nella realtà e annuisce. 

Sarà una lunga giornata.

13:27

“Oh, ma che, sei scema?”

“Dai amore, che vuoi che sia, ce la facciamo, siamo in otto!”

“Eh vabbè ma appunto, siamo in otto: due barche da quattro persone no? Perchè ne dobbiamo ordinare tre?” 

Eva sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, accanto a lei Marti ride.

“Frate’, ma da quando ci contiamo le briciole pure all’All You Can Eat?”, dice a Giò, che sembra ancora un po’ sconvolto. 

“Ma non è contare, mi sembrava semplicemente più logico”- inizia il riccio, prima di venire interrotto.

“Mamma mia, voi informatici e questa logica, anche meno, avete un po’ rotto”, sbotta Sana, provocando le risate di Eva, Fede e Silvia.

Erano tutti seduti al tavolo del giapponese, di nuovo a festeggiare il compleanno di Fede. 

(“ _ Ma che ha deciso, che il compleanno le deve durare una settimana tipo i matrimoni indiani?” _ , aveva chiesto a Sana, qualche giorno prima.

_ “No Marti, è più semplice: ha scoperto della festa a sorpresa di domenica sera e non le andava di far pagare noi. So che è scioccante per te: si chiama generosità”) _ . 

“Vabbè, intanto, questi informatici fissati con la logica non vi hanno fatto pagare di più l’ultima volta”, continua Giò, spavaldamente.

“Sì zi’, ma avevamo ancora fame…”prova a ribattere Elia, meritandosi una gomitata nel fianco dall’amico. 

“Guarda che non mi faccio zittire da uno che studia Giurisprudenza e sarà ancora disoccupato a trent’anni”.

_ Ecco qua. Ci risiamo. Vado a prendere i pop corn. _

Martino rotea gli occhi, senza però nascondere una sorta di anticipazione divertita, accavalla le gambe e si sistema sulla sua sedia.

Se prima i battibecchi più divertenti fra i suoi amici erano quelli sui gusti in fatto di ragazze, ora erano diventati quelli sulle scelte universitarie. Oddio, quelli sulle ragazze c’erano sempre, erano solo diminuiti da quando Giovanni era tornato con Eva e Luca si era calmato grazie a Silvia.

Di solito andava così: uno di loro faceva il primo commento sarcastico sulla facoltà frequentata da un altro e poi si scatenava l’inferno, consistente (nella versione ridotta al minimo) in:

-Luchino, che con atteggiamento vanesio si pavoneggiava per la sua scelta di economia gestionale,  _ “Mi lanceranno proposte di lavoro senza neanche darmi il tempo di discutere la tesi” _ ;

-Sana, che faceva tutt’altro che nascondere il suo orgoglio per i propri studi in medicina (e nessuno aveva mai il coraggio di risponderle niente, studentessa modello qual era);

-Elia, che li accusava di tradimento delle loro radici umanistiche e degli studi classici compiuti insieme, vantando una onestà intellettuale e un’integrità morale come poche per aver scelto Giurisprudenza, risultante in tutti quanti che lo mandavano a quel paese con un severo ma efficace:  _ “Seh, integrità morale, ma se poi ti fai le canne” _ ;

-Silvia e Federica, che argomentavano sull’inutilità degli studi umanistici dall’alto delle loro imminenti lauree in economia.

-Eva, che inevitabilmente indignata esprimeva la propria rabbia nei confronti delle amiche perchè “ _ quindi state dicendo che io che studio scienze della formazione sono inutile, o che ne so, anche Ele che fa lettere moderne?”. _

Di solito, arrivati a questo punto, iniziava la parte che preferiva Martino, quella brutta, in cui o si andava sul personale, o si ritornava a ritroso ai tempi del liceo, in una spirale vorticosa e distruttiva che li portava a dissotterrare voti, medie, debiti e a confrontare carriere scolastiche. Poi, puntualmente, finiva con l’asserzione:

“Vabbè, regà, ognuno fa quello che vuole. Scialla”. 

Questa volta è Luca a pronunciarla, non perchè non voglia continuare la conversazione (che tanto sarebbe andata sempre a suo vantaggio), ma perchè, a giudicare da come gli brillano gli occhi, ha appena visto uscire dalla porta della cucina i camerieri con le loro ordinazioni. 

Martino si guarda un po' intorno, si sofferma sulle facce falsamente offese o divertite dei suoi amici, sul suono delle loro voci, delle loro risate.

_ Mah, forse qualche gioia nella vita ce l'ho. _

21:37.

_ Ma io perchè continuo ad arrivare in orario quando mi devo vedere con questo? _

Martino gira per il locale, constatando tristemente che il loro solito tavolo è occupato. 

In realtà, che l’intero locale è occupato. Tocca stare fuori.

_ Ma che c’avranno da disse tutte ste persone il lunedì sera? _

Se lo chiede, pensando alla (inesistente) voglia di uscire che ha dovuto evocare con uno sforzo immenso qualche ora prima. 

Saluta la cameriera e occupa un tavolo, per essere sicuro di non dover rimanere in piedi ad aspettare che se ne liberi uno.

_ Eppure lo conosco Filo, non è che non lo so che fa almeno venti minuti di ritardo ogni volta. Bravo Martino, continua a dare fiducia alla gente. _

Nell’attesa decide di chiamare la madre, che lo aggiorna sui programmi suoi e di Roberto per il ponte. Hanno prenotato una piccola vacanza di una settimana, a Parigi. Sua madre è a dir poco estasiata. Gli parla del viaggio, delle tappe che hanno programmato, ed è così romantico che potrebbe avere un malore sul posto. Qualche minuto dopo aver salutato e riattaccato, con la promessa di andare a cena da loro venerdì, viene finalmente travolto dall’uragano Filippo. 

“Ciao Rose”, lo saluta, abbracciandolo da dietro, e Martino ovviamente fa di tutto per sottrarsi dal contatto.

“Che è successo stavolta? Non trovavi le chiavi? O te le sei dimenticate? Anzi, no, ce l’ho: te le ha prese Ele per sbaglio”,elenca, puntandogli il dito contro. Ormai conosce a memoria tutte le scuse che Filo usa per giustificare i suoi fisiologici ritardi. Il ragazzo gli rivolge una smorfia, facendogli un po’ il verso, e poi risponde, cambiando ad un tratto umore:

“No, in realtà...è successa una cosa”, inizia, con aria enigmatica e guardando in basso. “Beh? Che cosa?” incalza Martino, facendo segno alla cameriera di portare il solito. 

Filo sistema la sua borsa sullo schienale della sedia e si siede .

“Praticamente dopo la festa ho fatto after con amici, e ho passato tutta la notte con un uno che mi hanno fatto conoscere, poi tipo alle cinque siamo andati da lui e, insomma, diciamo che ci siamo divertiti abbastanza”, racconta con aria sognante, gongolando. 

Martino sorride, e gli fa segno di andare avanti. 

“E quindi, scusa? Non ho capito, mi sembra siano successe cose abbastanza belle”, afferma, riservandogli uno sguardo indagatore, a cui Filo risponde con un’espressione colpevole, che Martino non riesce a decifrare sul momento.

“Sì...solo che poi ci siamo svegliati alle due e io ho dovuto spostare tutto quello che avevo da fare in mattinata al pomeriggio, compreso il progetto che mi ha commissionato la vecchia isterica di cui ti parlavo, vabbè, diciamo che non ero nelle migliori delle condizioni ieri notte e mi era leggermente sfuggito il fatto che fosse lunedì”, dice tutto d’un fiato, per indorarsi la pillola e far durare la spiegazione il minor tempo possibile. Ma Martino sa essere spregevole comunque. E Filippo lo sa.

“Mamma mia, sempre una cima tu, eh? Come t’è venuto in mente di spaccarti di alcol di domenica?”, riesce a rispondergli Martino, scosso dalle risate.

E’ incredibile quanto sia diverso da Filo. Lui carico di spirito d’avventura e amante dell’ignoto, Martino prevedibile e abitudinario. Forse è questo che rende la loro amicizia così strana e speciale, il fatto che il confronto fra loro due sia sempre sano e sostanzialmente inesauribile, cosa che li arricchisce entrambi. 

“Vabbè scusa, pure tu c’eri alla festa e non mi è sembrato che ti sia trattenuto molto”, ribatte Filo. 

_ Ed effettivamente non ha tutti i torti.  _

Però ripensandoci non è vero, non è minimamente paragonabile ai livelli raggiunti dal suo amico.

Martino si  scrocchia le dita, solitamente segnale del fatto che sta per esprimere la sua opinione su qualcosa (e che crede che tale opinione coincida con la verità infusa, ed amara).

“Allora, premettendo che io sono tornato a casa ad un orario accettabile e non alle cinque, in ogni caso conosco i miei limiti e a un certo punto mi fermo, non vado a fare after dopo una festa, di domenica”.

“Vabbè, io intanto però scopo. Tu?" Ridacchia Filo, sorseggiando il cocktail che gli è appena arrivato.

Martino potrebbe esplodere, emette un lungo verso scocciato, coprendosi la faccia con la mano aperta.

"Cristo Filo, come te lo devo dire? Se scopi buon per te, però davvero, a me adesso non interessa".

"Beh, in realtà non so se sia stata solo una scopata, il tipo mi piace anche un bel po' e potrei decidere di continuare…" sussurra il finto biondo mentre si sporge verso Martino, come se si trattasse di un segreto di stato. Mai sia che Filippo Sava sviluppi dei sentimenti per delle persone.

"Ah, ancora peggio,” - risponde Martino ad alta voce, facendo roteare la mano in aria platealmente - “t'ho detto che non mi devi parlare di relazioni, basta, già sono pieno di Giovanni e Luca a casa che mi rompono il cazzo ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro con le loro relazioni felici e sul bello di essere in una coppia". Sbotta Martino, visibilmente infastidito, virgolettando l’ultima frase. 

Però Filo sa che non è quello il problema. Martino ha un cuore talmente grande che vedere i suoi amici felici gli scalda l’anima e la mente. Sta omettendo qualcosa, e perciò, deve cercare di tirarlo fuori.

"Dai, Marti, però. Da qualche parte dovrai ricominciare. Sono tre mesi che sei tornato, hai passato un'estate a farmi rosicare come uno stronzo per ogni avance che hai rifiutato e che io non avrei pensato mezza volta ad assecondare", comincia a parlare, agitando le mani giunte a due centimetri dalla faccia dell’amico con fare sofferente. 

"Io non voglio dire che in Erasmus non vale niente, però lo sanno tutti che quello che comincia lì, finisce lì. Nel 90% dei casi. Non ti puoi buttare giù per una cosa che aveva i giorni contati fin dall’inizio, perchè tanto tu lo sapevi. E poi, coso, lì, Mark, non mi dire che non l'hai ancora superato perchè non attacca. Oh, io ti conosco, hai metabolizzato di peggio in molto meno tempo. Sta cosa non è da te, io me sto a preoccupa', Martì, dimmi che succede". Conclude posando la mano sopra quella dell’altro sul tavolo, stringendola leggermente.

Martino lo guarda negli occhi, un po' scosso, e ci trova uno sguardo incoraggiante, fiducioso. Ha ragione Filo, ha superato la sua ultima relazione, è vero che sapeva che sarebbe finita, che nessuno di loro due aveva voglia di sopportare la distanza, se lo erano detti dall’inizio.

"È che", inizia debolmente, guardando a malapena Filippo negli occhi. 

"È che da quando sono tornato, le persone mi sbattono in faccia quanto sono felici. Mamma, Eva, Gio, Luca. Perfino Sana. Anche io ero felice come loro qualche mese fa. E lo sono stato altre volte, hai ragione, ne ho passate un po’. È solo che non so, non sono triste perché con lui è finita, è vero, sarebbe andata così lo stesso. È che non riesco a capire perché tutti sembrano aver trovato un posto nella vita, con le persone che amano, e poi appena penso di averla trovata anche io mi rendo conto che non è così. Forse ci spero troppo, boh, non lo so”.

Martino si ferma, abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo.

Sente la mano di Filippo stringere la sua un po’ più forte. 

“Ehi, sfogati, se ti serve. Sto qua, non me ne vado”.

Martino sospira.

“Se lui fosse stato la persona della mia vita, anche se sapevamo entrambi che dovevo tornare in Italia e lui in Islanda, se davvero fosse stato l’amore che hanno, chessò, Eva e Giovanni, avremmo pensato a un modo per farla funzionare.

Perchè se fosse stato davvero importante, nessuno di noi due avrebbe lasciato andare tutto così, senza un minimo di resistenza. E invece è stato facile perchè era evidente, non eravamo fatti per stare assieme. Sì, siamo stati bene, abbiamo passato bei momenti e ho un bel ricordo, ma non mi manca. E questo è un discorso che posso fare per tutti gli altri, col senno di poi”.

Filippo guarda Martino, gli lascia il suo tempo, e quando è sicuro che il rosso abbia finito, comincia: “Marti, ascolta. Lo so che sembrerà un clichè gigantesco e ce ne sarà più di uno fra le cose che sto per dirti, ma ognuno ha i suoi tempi. Non hai nemmeno 23 anni, è normale che tu non abbia ancora trovato la persona effettivamente giusta per te. Ora, hai un sacco di tempo a disposizione per far sì che succeda. E’ vero, i tuoi amici e tua madre sono fortunati, ma prima di tutto non possono essere sicuri che quelle persone siano quelle giuste per loro e in più, solo perchè sembra che loro le abbiano trovare, non significa che tu sia in ritardo o che non la troverai mai. Le loro relazioni non ti devono scoraggiare”.

Martino lo guarda e sorride leggermente, forse è convinto delle parole di Filippo, ma è ancora un po’ giù. Il ragazzo, quindi, inizia a scuotergli la mano energicamente.

“Oh, e dai! Ma hai visto che discorso che t’ho acchittato? Non fare troppo il Ted Mosby depresso e bevi, che non hai toccato il bicchiere da quando t’è arrivato!”

_ Non è Filippo se non ci sono citazioni cinematografiche,  _ ormai sta ridendo, e quasi non se ne rende conto. Beve un sorso dal suo bicchiere, guarda Filippo che gli sorride, le luci colorate del locale, osserva le persone stare insieme e godere della compagnia delle altre, conta le luci di Roma, respira l’aria fresca e secca di Ottobre. 

_ Forse, dopotutto, anche così non è troppo male. _


	2. Ricontrollo

16:16

La prima volta succede in biblioteca. 

Dopo due anni conosce quel posto e le persone che lo frequentano come il palmo della sua mano. Sa riconoscere le sedie più comode dando solo un’occhiata, ricorda a memoria quali sono i posti dove le lampade da scrivania non funzionano o funzionano a intermittenza, e perfino i posti in cui le prese della corrente ricaricano più velocemente. Non sa i nomi di tutte le persone che la frequentano ma si ricorda del ragazzo con la borsa di cuoio che fa architettura ed è fuoricorso da tipo due anni, della riccia che studia medicina che è stata tradita dal fidanzato con la mora che si sedeva sempre accanto a lei e che invece fa psicologia, e del tipo un po’ zecca che fa filosofia, di cui conosce tutto l’armadio a memoria, consistente in due maglie nere, una maglia con Che Guevara sopra e una felpa rossa dei Modena City Ramblers. 

Effettivamente, il grande pregio di studiare in una biblioteca comunale e non in quella dell’Università è, oltre al fatto che è a due minuti da casa, che non devi vederci le stesse persone che vedi tutti i giorni da due anni e a cui, se incontrate, sputeresti senza ulteriori indugi in un occhio.

Per questo, quando vede un volto nuovo, Martino lo nota. Sempre. Dopo tutto, è un buon osservatore.

Da tipico studente di ingegneria informatica, guarda il mondo dallo schermo del suo laptop di ultima generazione, comprato con la sua prima borsa di studio. 

All’inizio è solo un odore. 

Lo richiama perchè è diverso da quelli che è abituato a sentire lì dentro, in quel posto che odora costantemente del caffè bruciato dei distributori automatici, libri vecchi, inchiostro, e, durante la sessione estiva, sudore. 

Questo invece è fresco, un po’ troppo forte, probabilmente chi si è seduto poco fa al posto davanti a lui abusa un po’ troppo del proprio profumo. Oltre a non averlo mai sentito, non ha neanche mai visto quello zaino verde scuro che viene poggiato sulla postazione davanti alla sua, pieno di quelle che potrebbero essere scritte o disegni che lo ricoprono interamente, è così vecchio che sembra aver fatto la guerra.

Non ha mai visto neanche la tavoletta grafica collegata al pc che gli sta di fronte. La musica alta nelle cuffie gli ha impedito di accorgersi che qualcuno si è seduto davanti a lui.

Un po’ curioso e un po’ annoiato dagli esercizi di programmazione a cui sta lavorando, Martino alza lo sguardo. Tutto ciò che riesce a vedere oltre al suo computer sono degli zigomi affilati e spigolosi, degli occhi piccoli contornati da ciglia lunghissime, e sopracciglia folte che si confondono con dei ricci nerissimi. Il ragazzo, che adesso è sicuro non aver mai visto prima, sta lavorando a qualcosa, con un cipiglio serio e concentrato. Ad un certo punto, i suoi occhi compiono un piccolo balzo dalla tavoletta allo schermo del computer, e Martino rimane sorpreso dal colore dei suoi occhi. Non ha avuto il tempo di capire quale fosse, avendoli visti per così poco tempo, l’unica cosa che sa è che sono sgargianti, chiari e luminosi. O forse scuri e profondi. O forse tutt’e due. 

Quello che però lo colpisce davvero, è ciò che ha appena tirato fuori dalla tasca dei jeans. Un Nokia vecchissimo, di quelli che non ha neanche mai usato ma solo visto dai suoi, perchè quando ha ricevuto il suo primo telefono esistevano già i primi smartphone. 

_ Questo ha un Mac che sembra comprato ieri, una tavoletta grafica e un Nokia del paleolitico. Boh.  _

Il ragazzo ha letto qualcosa, forse un messaggio, e adesso ha iniziato a rispondere. Però, data la concentrazione e la pazienza che gli servono per armeggiare con quei tastini scomodissimi, chiude il computer.

E quindi succede. 

Martino non riesce a non guardare, viene immediatamente distratto da labbra rosse e carnose, dalla curva sinuosa del labbro superiore, e poi dal naso, dritto e lungo, dalla punta un po’ spigolosa. Giura di aver visto delle lentiggini che lo ricoprono, ne ha la conferma quando gli guarda le guance. Il problema grosso è che mentre odia le sue, queste non gli dispiacciono affatto. Mentre continua a scrivere, gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevano leggermente, creando due pieghe sulle sue guance. Martino continua a guardare, non sa più se è per noia o perché ne è stato rapito. E poi non gli sembra che l’altro se ne sia accorto, quindi ben venga. Finché,

“Marti? Ma sei sicuro di questa linea?" 

La voce di Giovanni è, come sempre, un'ancora nella realtà. 

"Giò, che ti devo dire, ricontrollo", riesce a rispondergli frettolosamente, non avendo neanche avuto il tempo di capire a cosa l'amico di riferisse. 

Si rimette a lavoro sulle sue noiosissime linee di codice e intanto il suo dirimpettaio ha finito di scrivere. Ripone il telefono nello zaino, riapre il computer e riprende il lavoro. 

Mentre Martino cerca di ricontrollare il suo lavoro, si sente in soggezione. Il suo intero corpo è rigido, una lastra di pietra. Vorrebbe pensare a cosa deve scrivere, ma è come se il suo cervello si fosse inceppato mandandogli continuamente l’immagine del colore di quegli occhi.

_ E che cazzo Martì, finiscila, mica è la prima volta che vedi un fregno in vita tua. _

Cerca di scrollarsi quella sensazione di disagio da dosso, e cerca di concentrarsi.

Dopo un lasso di tempo che non sa definire, potrebbe essere mezz’ora come tre giorni, sente il tavolo vibrare a causa dello spostamento della sedia davanti a lui. Distratto dal rumore, Martino alza lo sguardo, trovando quella massa di riccioli neri che lo aveva attirato prima. Il ragazzo sta sistemando le sue cose nello zaino. Quando finisce, alza lo sguardo per controllare l'ora sull'orologio affisso alla parete davanti a lui. Cioè dietro Martino. È un gesto così inaspettato che Martino non ha il tempo di distogliere lo sguardo. Viene beccato in pieno.

Lo sconosciuto lo guarda negli occhi per un millesimo di secondo, e gli sorride. Uno di quei mezzi sorrisi che riservi ai vicini in ascensore, o a chi ti sta accanto in coda in segreteria. Un sorriso di circostanza.

Però Martino non ce la fa a non sorridere a sua volta, è un riflesso involontario, e il ragazzo ormai in piedi davanti a lui sembra notarlo, perchè mentre si carica lo zaino in spalla quel mezzo sorriso diventa un sorriso intero, che dura due secondi, prima che si volti per andarsene, scuotendo la testa.

Martino rimane stordito. Dopo qualche minuto riacquisisce consapevolezza del mondo circostante e si volta istintivamente a guardare Giò, che però, grazie al cielo, è troppo assorto nel suo lavoro per accorgersi di niente.

_ Menomale. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine ho pubblicato oggi perché sono una debole e non vedevo l'ora dell'entrata di scena di Voi Sapete Chi nella storia.  
Spero che vi sia piaciuta.  
Per chi se lo stesse chiedendo, btw, il titolo della fic viene da Ottima Scusa di Willie Peyote.


	3. Fanculo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questo capitolo ha luogo subito dopo gli eventi del precedente.  
Buona lettura!

17:50

Niccolò cammina in fretta, anche se non ne ha. Perchè in tutta onestà, chi è che ha fretta di andare a lavoro, se non si è neanche in ritardo? 

Svolta l’angolo velocemente, continuando a guardare in basso, quasi inciampa nel marciapiede, si ferma davanti al portone quasi sussultando, come se quella struttura di legno e metallo che conosce benissimo lo avesse colto di sorpresa, estrae la sua chiave dai pantaloni ed entra.

Percorre il lungo corridoio che lo separa dalla sua scrivania quasi correndo, e dopo averla raggiunta si lascia cadere di peso sulla sua poltrona, buttando per terra lo zaino.

Si abbandona sullo schienale, accavalla le gambe, chiude gli occhi sospirando e si massaggia il setto nasale con due dita.

_ Okay Nico. Ora ti calmi. Respiri. Bevi un po’ d’acqua e ti ricomponi. _

“Zi’...ma sei arrivato con dieci minuti d’anticipo. A cosa devo l’onore?”

La voce proviene dalla stanza accanto e lo fa sobbalzare, ma riconosce immediatamente l’interlocutore.

“Sa’! Ah, cazzo, Sandro, menomale. Proprio tu mi servivi. Che, stai in pausa? Voi un caffè? Ne faccio due dai…” mentre finisce la frase si è già alzato di scatto e incamminato verso la macchinetta. L’altro lo segue.

“Oh, sì, sono in pausa, va bene il caffè, basta che ti calmi però. Mi dici che è successo? Sembri un robot”.

Niccolò chiude lo sportellino della macchinetta e si volta verso l’amico.

“Ti ricordi la settimana scorsa, quando ti ho detto di quel ragazzo che avevo visto in biblioteca?

“...Ma chi, il roscio?”

“Sì! Sì, lui!”

Sandro lo guarda con fare indagatore, mentre Niccolò sta completamente muto, con gli occhi spalancati, a fissare la macchinetta del caffè in attesa che la luce si spenga.

“Oh, e quindi? Che è successo? Che hai fatto, ci hai parlato?”, chiede, con tono speranzoso.

Niccolò lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio mentre riempie i bicchierini.

“No...”.

“Nico sei un fallito. Mai una volta che segui un mio consiglio, cazzo, mai”, ridacchia Sandro, interrompendolo.

“Zi’, fammi finire!”, esclama, con un tono offeso. L’altro alza gli occhi al cielo e gli fa segno di continuare.

“Mi sono seduto davanti a lui come hai detto tu, diciamo che fino a questo punto era ovvio, non ci voleva neanche che me lo dicessi tu, insomma, è una tattica abbastanza basilare…” coglie Sandro lanciargli un’occhiata omicida. 

_ Sì. Lo so. Sono prolisso. Grazie Alessa’ sempre prezioso. _

“...comunque. Non gli ho parlato perchè primo, stava al computer. Secondo, stava al computer con le cuffie. E terzo c’era un suo amico accanto a lui. E non si è alzato manco mezza volta. Quindi non ho potuto”.

“Vabbè, dai. Per questa volta sei giustificato. Quindi non è successo niente niente?”

Niccolò sospira, pensando a quello che è successo neanche mezz’ora prima.

“Diciamo. Però ho visto una cosa abbastanza incoraggiante, anche se probabilmente non significa neanche che sia…” sul finire della frase, si perde un po’ nei suoi pensieri, mentre lo sguardo vaga dal caffè che tiene in mano al pavimento.

Di nuovo, Sandro alza gli occhi al cielo, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

“Ti prego smettila di dirmi le cose a metà o ti giuro che vado a prendere le catene dalla macchina e te le tiro io le parole di bocca”.

“Ma niente, aveva qualche adesivo del Pride attaccato sul computer”.

“E questo tu lo chiami niente? Nico ma sei scemo? E’ probabilissimo che gli piacciano i ragazzi allora!”, sbotta l’altro, gesticolando freneticamente.

“Ma che ne so, magari supporta solo, o ha amici che...boh. Però non mi sembra una prova inconfutabile”.

“Ma è ovvio, solo che non lo saprai mai se non ci parli. Tanto, che può succedere se ci parli e invece è etero?”

“Niente, lo so, lo so. Lo devo vedere solo un’altra volta e gli parlo. Sicuro”, afferma, guardando l’amico negli occhi e annuendo debolmente.

“Ah! Niente. Non succede niente. Bravo. Eddaje tutta pe Nico, non mi deludere. E sistema quei documenti che t’ho lasciato sul bancone per favore. Io torno a lavoro”. Lo saluta con una pacca sulla spalla e sparisce nell’altra stanza, chiudendo la porta.

Niccolò torna alla sua postazione, si siede e comincia ad ordinare i documenti in ordine alfabetico. Ripensa a quello che è appena successo e quello che gli sta succedendo nelle ultime settimane, cercando di mettere un po’ d’ordine anche nella sua mente, per quanto difficile possa essere.

_ Partiamo dall’inizio. _

La prima volta che ha visto il ragazzo della biblioteca Niccolò era uscito per fare una telefonata che anche dopo tre, quattro, e poi cinque tentativi, non aveva trovato risposta, aveva il cappuccio alzato a nascondergli i capelli e la faccia anche sotto il sole ancora caldo di metà settembre. L’altro invece era sulle scale, appoggiato alla rampa mentre fumava una sigaretta. Aveva lo zaino in mezzo alle gambe, per terra, e scrutava la strada impazientemente, aspettava qualcuno. 

La cosa che attirò lo sguardo di Niccolò fu che, diversamente da lui, il ragazzo non aveva un cappuccio o un cappello sui capelli rossi che gli circondavano elegantemente il viso, i quali venivano quindi completamente infuocati dal sole, che gli conferiva dei riflessi ramati. Sembrava un piccolo fuoco fluttuante. 

Niccolò non è mai stato una persona concentrata nella vita, e ne è sempre stato consapevole. Perde l’attenzione sull’ambiente circostante in pochi e semplici passi, e il controllo delle sue emozioni in pochi millisecondi. Anche se, a dirla tutta, nel secondo caso non è colpa sua.

Per questo rimanere venti minuti davanti alla biblioteca a guardare il ragazzo coi capelli rossi non era stato neanche una scelta per Niccolò. Era successo e basta. Sta lì, con il telefono in mano, mentre continua a provare a fare una telefonata che in realtà non si meritava neanche il secondo tentativo. Fu qualcosa che Niccolò non aveva potuto nè decidere, nè fermare, nè tantomeno controllare. Anche perchè non voleva. Chi avrebbe mai voluto distogliere lo sguardo da quei capelli, quegli occhi scuri di cui non riesce a vedere il colore ma che sembrano così caldi e gentili, quelle labbra un po’ socchiuse, che osserva appoggiarsi al filtro della sigaretta e poi schiudersi ulteriormente per lasciar andare il fumo. 

Si era sentito proprio un coglione quando il ragazzo era rientrato nell’edificio accompagnato da altri due ragazzi. Era rimasto lì davanti, immobile, a perdere il respiro per guardare uno sconosciuto. Per qualche tempo aveva pensato che fosse stato il principio o l’avvertimento di uno dei suoi episodi, e aveva passato qualche giorno un po’ sull’attenti, cercando di evitare gli stimoli pericolosi, a tenere sempre d’occhio e stringere in mano il capo del filo nel labirinto della sua testa. Però quando lo vide di nuovo in biblioteca, qualche giorno dopo, ebbe la conferma che non era la sua mente a giocargli strani scherzi. Era proprio lui, il ragazzo, che lo faceva sentire strano. Mentre stava salendo le scale, lo vide sulla rampa sopra di lui, intento a scendere. Quella volta lo vide più da vicino, anche perchè gli passò accanto. 

Era una sensazione quasi nuova e poco familiare, non si sentiva così da tanto, troppo tempo. Una morsa allo stomaco, quasi come se le sue budella si stessero attorcigliando, la testa leggera, svuotata di tutto quello che non fosse  _ lui _ . Era come se l’altro lo stesse chiamando silenziosamente, come il canto delle sirene per Ulisse legato, Niccolò non era riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo, anzi, la mente, da quella persona. 

Ne aveva parlato solo con due persone, ed entrambe gli avevano detto la stessa cosa: parlaci. Che non era possibile che se lo facesse scappare così, che lo doveva conoscere per forza, che sicuramente qualcosa voleva dire, quella sensazione di stordimento totale che provava ogni volta che lo vedeva. 

E lui ogni volta rispondeva che sì, avevano ragione e sicuramente alla prima occasione ci avrebbe parlato, con quella sua voce ferma e quel sorriso rassicurante. Le due cose che più di tutte le altre compongono la maschera di Niccolò da sempre, quella che mette in presenza delle persone che non vuole (ed è terrorizzato) di far entrare nella sua testa, a vedere quello che veramente ci succede dentro.

Perchè Niccolò tutte quelle cose le sa: non è mica la prima volta che si prende una sbandata così per uno o una. E’ solo la sua testa, è sempre la sua testa, che gli dice tutt’altro:

_ ti stai illudendo. Niente di quello che provi è vero, niente di quello che senti quando vedi quel ragazzo è vero. Sei solo tu, è solo la tua mente, che vuole farti impazzire. Che inventa le cose e te le fa metabolizzare fino a farti credere che siano vere. Ma non è vero niente. Stai facendo tutto da solo. _

Ciò che però lo fa tornare sui suoi passi ogni volta è la voglia che ha di scoprire di che colore sono quegli occhi che ha visto da lontano, e di sfuggita. Una curiosità sana e insaziabile, che scaccia tutti i dubbi e i demoni che insidiano le sue certezze. E poi lo deve ai suoi amici. Lo deve a Sandro, lo deve a Sana, che stanno lì ad ascoltarlo blaterare da giorni e che hanno avuto l’insostenibile pazienza di non prenderlo per pazzo quando ha raccontato tutto la prima volta. 

Niccolò spilla l’ultimo fascicolo e sospira, soddisfatto. Stranamente per l’orario lo studio è tranquillo, si sentono solo voci ovattate e qualche sporadica risata provenire dall’altra stanza. 

_ Fanculo,  _ pensa, mentre ripone i fogli al loro posto. 

_ Fanculo, la mia testa, fanculo le illusioni e fanculo le paranoie. _

_ Tanto che può succedere? _

_ Niente.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con il primo pov di Niccolò, spero vi sia piaciuto!  
Chissà in che posto lavora, e cosa fa...lo scoprirete solo leggendo.  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti, lo apprezzo molto :)  
Ci si vede al prossimo capitolo (che è già pronto).


	4. Affare Fatto

00:45

Era da tanto che non passavano una serata così. Solo loro quattro, niente ragazze nè amici di amici a limitare i loro piani. Stanno seduti al tavolo del locale davanti a diversi bicchieri e boccali vuoti, un posacenere quasi pieno e gli addominali che fanno male dalle troppe risate. Ormai capita sempre meno che escano da soli, dato che vivono insieme, ma una serata fuori dall’ambiente domestico, in cui è facile arrivare a livelli minimi di sopportazione reciproca, ci voleva proprio. 

“Regà a me però me pare che stiamo invecchiando, prima riuscivo a bere molto di più e mo già non capisco più un cazzo…” mormora Luchino, toccandosi la fronte con aria drammatica, provocando la risata di Giò, che prontamente gli risponde: “Zi’ ma che dici, sei tu che sei sempre stato una pippa a reggere l’alcol…”

“Beh, se la dobbiamo dire tutta, il peggiore è sempre stato Marti”, controbatte Elia, lanciando uno sguardo di sfida all’amico seduto accanto a lui. Martino lo guarda indignato.

“Cioè, mi stai dicendo che sono peggio di Luchino? Ma dove vivi?”

“Martì, Luchino non si è ubriacato male bevendo solo la birra artigianale del Peccio…” continua Elia.

“Oh ma ancora con questa storia? Quella sera sono stato male perchè faceva schifo quella birra, c’era il colera in quelle bottiglie”, si difende Martino, spalancando gli occhi e gesticolando freneticamente.

“Ma scusa, se te le sei bevute vuol dire che tanto schifo non ti facevano…” puntualizza Elia, provocando la risata degli altri.

“Parli tu che ti sei bevuto il vino di merda di Luca tutte le volte che l’ha portato a Bracciano?”

“Ahia, fa male”, commenta Giò.

“Elì, questa mo te la tieni. E comunque quel vino non era così brutto eh”, continua Luchino.

“Ah, è così? Okay. Conosco solo un modo per mettere fine a questa discussione”.

Martino inizia a preoccuparsi, perchè mentre Elia parla riconosce quella scintilla malefica che più e più volte si accende negli occhi dell’amico mentre sta pensando ad un modo per fregarli tutti. 

“Cioè? Esponga, avvocato, prego”, chiede Giò, guadagnandosi uno schiaffo sulla nuca da Elia, probabilmente per l’appellativo.

“Allora. Tu sostieni di reggere l’alcol meglio di Luca. Adesso voi vi fate un bel mezzo litro di birra a testa, e dopo una bella uno contro uno a biliardino. Chi vince sicuramente è quello che regge di più”.

“Mah, io ci sto”, afferma Luchino, con noncuranza.

Martino ci pensa. Effettivamente è un po’ brillo. Un bel po’, quasi sulla soglia che lo separa dall’ubriachezza. Ma un’altra birra è assolutamente fattibile.

_ E che sarà mai, ho fatto molto di peggio. Sicuramente ce la faccio, tanto Luchino è un po’ una merda a biliardino. Forse me la posso anche giocare meglio… _

“Allora, ci sto”, inizia Martino, guardando i suoi amici ad uno ad uno.

“Però ad una condizione. Visto che la scommessa è fra me ed Elia, e non ci sono scommesse senza premi, se vinco la partita, devi scrivere all’amica di Silvia con cui hai fatto le porcate a capodanno e le devi dire che in questo periodo pensi molto a lei, e poi la devi invitare a cena, tanto ti dice di sì”.

Elia lo guarda negli occhi, concentrato e assorto nei propri pensieri.

“Ci sto”.

Gli altri due spalancano la bocca nello stesso istante, scioccati. 

“Zi’-”, sta per iniziare a parlare Giò, ma Elia lo blocca.

“Invece, se vince Luca, ti devi tatuare le mie iniziali su una parte del corpo che deciderò io”.

Giovanni e Luchino sono ormai completamente scioccati, e osservano la contrattazione come se fosse la Roma ai rigori. Guardano Martino, aspettando che si esprima.

“Non hai capito proprio un cazzo. Tu sei completamente pazzo”.

“Okay, allora facciamo così: tu ti tatui le mie iniziali e scegli tu la grandezza, lo stile, e anche la parte del corpo”.

Martino ci pensa, nel silenzio generale.

“Affare fatto”, dice, porgendo la sua mano ad Elia, il quale non esita a stringerla drammaticamente.

Il tutto viene suggellato da un eccitatissimo Luchino che con il braccio teso in aria, fa segno al cameriere, praticamente urlandogli, di portare due medie al tavolo. Guadagnandosi le occhiate stranite di tutto il locale.

01:50

Martino chiude la porta della sua stanza e si butta sul letto, senza neanche togliersi le scarpe. Sente gli altri schiamazzare e ridere nel soggiorno, ancora divertiti dall’accaduto.

Tira fuori dalla tasca il suo telefono con una lentezza ed una fatica indescrivibili, chiude Instagram e lo spegne. 

_ E comunque l’erba l’ho sempre retta meglio io,  _ è il suo ultimo pensiero prima di addormentarsi.

Rimanderà la ricerca di un tatuatore al giorno dopo.

16:15

Un giorno Giovanni dovrà farlo santo. 

Non solo Martino ha acconsentito ad andare a studiare in biblioteca quando ancora il post sbronza si fa sentire, ha anche deciso di andare a prendere lui il caffè per entrambi.  _ Così. Martino Rametta, il buon Samaritano. _

_ Il quarto caffè della giornata e ti sei svegliato sei ore fa. Complimenti Martino, il cardiologo ti aspetta a braccia aperte e culo all’aria. Anche se effettivamente quello ti piace, quindi dovrà inventarsi qualcos’altro. _

Il fastidio di Martino cresce nel momento in cui arriva alle macchinette e trova una fila gigantesca, a quanto pare una delle due è guasta.

_ La fortuna sempre dalla parte giusta, eh. _

Con riluttanza, si mette in coda, tirando fuori il telefono dalla tasca della felpa. Apre Whatsapp, e in ordine: 

-messaggio di Eva che lo prende in giro per la scommessa;

-messaggio di Sana che lo prende in giro per la sbronza E per la scommessa;

-messaggio del Peccio che lo prende in giro per la scommessa e gli passa il numero “dello studio di tatuaggi del fratello di un amico di mia cugina che ha appena aperto e quindi ha i prezzi bassi”;

-messaggio di sua madre che gli chiede se vuole andare al cinema con lei venerdì.

Risponde di sì solo all’ultimo, visualizza tutti gli altri, e sbuffa. Come al solito. Prevedibilmente, Elia non si è risparmiato dal dare la gioiosa notizia a nessuno. 

Ripone il telefono in tasca con fare scocciato e alza lo sguardo, mentre si maledice per la intelligentissima mossa di aver fatto una scommessa con Elia da brillo, includendo nella stessa l’assunzione di altro alcol.

Mentre sta lentamente entrando nel vortice di autocommiserazione e odio verso sé stesso per la scelta sbagliata della sera prima, qualcosa attira la sua attenzione.

Accanto a lui, dalla spalla di un ragazzo, pende uno zaino verde che ha qualcosa di famigliare. Lo guarda meglio, e riconosce lo zaino del ragazzo che si era seduto davanti a lui, la settimana prima. Non riesce a vederlo bene perchè ha una felpa col cappuccio tirato sulla testa, ma riconosce i suoi capelli da alcuni riccioli che ne escono fuori.

_ Martino ma sei scemo? Non guardare, va bene, hai capito che è lui, basta. Girati. _

Scuotendo leggermente la testa, decide di distrarsi andando alla ricerca del suo portafogli, che dopo un po’ estrae dalla tasca dei pantaloni. E’ quasi arrivato il suo turno, e vuole evitare di fare figure di merda rimanendo lì davanti a cercare il portafogli mer minuti interi occupando la macchinetta (come gli capita due terzi delle volte).

Dopo qualche minuto, la macchinetta finisce di erogare, con la sua caratteristica lentezza, i tre cappuccini dei ragazzi davanti a lui, e finalmente fa un passo avanti.

Evidentemente è riuscito a distrarsi troppo bene perchè si è dimenticato che accanto a lui ci fosse un’altra persona ed evidentemente questa persona ha avuto la sua stessa identica idea, perchè i due si scontrano, e Martino per poco non inciampa sul piede dell’altro.

Già inizia a ripassare il suo repertorio migliore di scuse sincere e occhi dolci, mortificato dall’accaduto, ma invece sente il ragazzo ridere fragorosamente, mentre raccoglie il suo zaino da terra.

“Cazzo, che scemo, scusami”, gli dice lo sconosciuto, ancora ridendo. Martino, intenerito, lo aiuta ad alzarsi.

“No ma figurati, scusami tu! Sto ancora dormendo…”

“Eh guarda, anche io. Il caffè è per quello no?” 

Il ragazzo gli sorride con una facilità che Martino non sa se interpretare come una bella cosa o un terribile problema, perchè purtroppo mentre può vedere la faccia del ragazzo, la sua espressione no, ed è convinto che non sia delle più concentrate, al momento.

“Sì, appunto…”, sorride anche Martino, che però non riesce neanche a guardarlo bene negli occhi.

“Vabbè, visto che ci siamo, fai prima tu”, gli offre l’altro, indicandogli la macchinetta.

“No, ma dai, tranquillo, vai pure!”, risponde il rosso, gesticolando.

“Dai ma non ti preoc-” 

Lo sconosciuto viene interrotto da un delicatissimo:

"Ao ma ve sbrigate? Qua stamo a fa er muschio!” urlato a da un ragazzo poco dietro di loro, che evidentemente ha solo dato voce all’opinione comune, perchè Martino si gira e incontra una serie di espressioni deluse, sconvolte o alquanto incazzate di persone che probabilmente non chiedevano altro se non un caffè.

Quindi, mormorato un imbarazzato “Vabbè ho capito”, Martino si getta sulla macchinetta iniziando a pigiare i tastini. 

Con la coda dell’occhio giura di aver visto l’altro ridacchiare e scuotere la testa, mentre lo guardava. Però,  _ mai dare troppo retta ad un essere umano in post sbronza. Non hai visto niente. _

Mentre la macchinetta sta finalmente erogando il secondo caffè, Martino viene raggiunto da Giovanni, che non esita a spezzargli la schiena con una delle sue pacche sulla spalla.

“Oh ma perchè così tanto tempo? Pensavo fossi svenuto durante il tragitto”

“Eh no zi’, che ci posso fare, ce n’è una guasta, guarda che fila…”.

Mentre parlano del più e del meno, dopo aver messo a Giò in mano il suo caffè, si allontanano dai distributori, e Martino si dimentica completamente della persona su cui poco prima è quasi caduto lasciandola lì davanti, a ordinare a sua volta il suo caffè.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mio figlio Martino ha la mia stessa malattia ovvero sa di essere imbarazzante e non ci può fare niente per cui questo capitolo vuole celebrare ciò.  
Also ci stiamo avvicinando ai big twist della storia quindi abbiate pazienza ancora per un po' e vi giuro che non sarete delusi.  
Come sempre fatemi sapere se il capitolo vi è piaciuto e vi dico anche che i prossimi due sono già pronti quindi posterò fra qualche giorno se tutto va bene! Grazie per aver letto!


	5. Faccio Solo Il Segretario

16:10

Martino guarda fuori dal finestrino, poi il semaforo rosso davanti a lui, poi Elia, che  _ non si è levato quel sorriso infame dalla faccia nemmeno mezzo minuto,  _ quel giorno. 

“Ma che poi io non so, veramente ci vogliamo fidare del Peccio?”

“Madonna Martì, non ti stai fidando del Peccio, ti stai fidando della sorella della cugina… o del fratello...vabbè. Non ti devi fidare del Peccio, mica te lo fa lui. Non rompere. E guida, che è verde”, gli fa segno Elia, seduto accanto a lui.

Alla fine il giorno era arrivato. Martino avrebbe finalmente ricevuto il suo tatuaggio e ovviamente Elia aveva chiarito da subito che la sua presenza sarebbe dovuta essere “indiscutibile” per far sì che rispettasse i termini della scommessa. Martino aveva ovviamente protestato, ma poi erano giunti all’accordo che Elia lo avrebbe accompagnato, ma che non avrebbe potuto parlare con nessuno dei presenti della scommessa. 

_ Tanto di sicuro riesce a trovare altro di cui vantarsi. _

Dopo qualche minuto. Martino rompe di nuovo il silenzio.

“E comunque io sto tatuaggio me lo faccio, ma tu sappi che dopo avrò una prova inconfutabile del tuo gravissimo problema di egocentrismo. Anzi, megalomania. Comunque sia, te la tiri troppo, zi’. Cioè, avresti potuto scegliere qualunque, e ripeto qualunque cosa molto più imbarazzante, e invece hai scelto le tue iniziali. Boh, un’altra persona avrebbe scelto un pene, o chessò, tipo ‘Justin Bieber ti amo’, che fa molto più ridere. Sei una pippa pure a fa’ ste cose”.

“Martì, guarda che se vuoi farmi rosicare non attacca. Non sono io che ho perso una scommessa e mo devo pure sborsare cinquanta euro”, risponde prontamente, ridendo.

“No, rosicare no. Volevo solo farti rendere conto del fatto che da oggi in poi potrò andare dalla gente con cui parli e dire loro che di tutte le cose che potevi scegliere sei così vanitoso che hai scelto le tue iniziali”.

“E io ti rispondo sticazzi. Vabbè. Comunque me sa che quello è un parcheggio, ti conviene, tanto è a cinque minuti da qua”.

Martino parcheggia l'auto sbuffando e mugugnando imprecazioni, mentre Elia sorride divertito. Dopo aver camminato per qualche minuto arrivano davanti al portone colorato e imponente dello studio. Martino guarda Elia, che lo incoraggia a suonare il campanello. 

Quando entrano, rimangono stupiti dalla quantità di gente che si trova all'interno. C'è chi siede sulle poltroncine rosse, sfogliando giornali, chi sta in piedi, chi addirittura si è seduto per terra, con le spalle al muro. A quanto pare, sono tutte persone che stanno aspettando il loro turno, e Martino è l'ultimo arrivato. Hanno scelto un giorno di walk in per non dover prenotare (o meglio, Elia ha deciso che Martino avrebbe dovuto farlo il prima possibile) ma non hanno effettivamente pensato alla possibilità che molte altre persone avrebbero ragionato nel loro stesso modo. I due si guardano perplessi e si incamminano verso il bancone a sinistra, che però sembra vuoto. Non lo è. C'è qualcuno di spalle nell'angolo a destra, intento ad armeggiare con una fotocopiatrice e della carta strana su cui sono stampati dei disegni, che però non sembra collaborare e continua ad emettere un rumore strozzato. Non sembra accorgersi dei ragazzi dall’altra parte del bancone.

Elia guarda Martino con un'espressione di sfida, e poi gli fa un cenno indicandogli il campanello posto sul bancone davanti a lui, che sta per premere. Martino non ha neanche il tempo di esprimere il suo dissenso quando Elia lo preme tre volte, richiamando l'attenzione del ragazzo dietro il bancone, che sussulta un po', e si volta verso di loro. 

Un paio di familiari occhi verdi li guardano attenti.

Martino vorrebbe sotterrarsi, quando si rende conto che è il ragazzo della biblioteca. 

"Ciao!" li saluta energicamente, riservando un sorriso particolarmente caloroso a Martino, che ricambia timidamente il saluto, con un sorriso imbarazzato. Non ha neanche il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa è appena successo. Rimane un po’ lì a guardare l’altro sorridergli, e per qualche secondo stanno zitti, a scambiarsi degli sguardi complici, che sembrano dirsi ‘Ah ecco, sei il tipo bono su cui sono inciampato alla macchinetta del caffè. Che piacere. Accomodati, non sono per niente imbarazzato’.

_ Universo, che cos'hai contro di me? Chiariscilo. _

Elia però lo riporta prontamente all’attenzione con una gomitata e incoraggiandolo a parlare.

"Ehhh...siamo qui per il walk in…", esordisce, ma si ferma quando vede che l'espressione del ragazzo assume una linea di disappunto.

"Ah, mi dispiace ragazzi, mi sa che oggi siamo al completo. Tutte queste persone stanno già aspettando e se accettassimo qualcun altro per oggi andremmo oltre l'orario di chiusura", gli risponde, scuotendo la testa. 

Elia guarda Martino, deluso. E Martino se la ride, finché Elia, per ripicca, decide di dire:

"Vabbè, ma non puoi farglielo tu? Tanto è una cosa veloce veloce…"

Martino gli dà una gomitata nel fianco. Certe volte non riesce a capire cosa abbia in testa Elia. 

_ Segatura, probabilmente. _

Il ragazzo però inspiegabilmente inizia a ridere fragorosamente, toccandosi la nuca, e poi si spiega:

"No, scusate, mi piacerebbe, ma io non sono un tatuatore, faccio solo il segretario".

Elia emette un verso deluso, mentre Martino è troppo occupato ad assimilare ogni piccolo dettaglio della risata del "segretario". 

Il modo in cui gli tremano le spalle mente ride, o come la sua testa ci rimbalza sopra, i denti bianchissimi, i ricci che gli ricadono un po' davanti agli occhi. Deve essersi accorto che lo sta guardando perché si rivolge direttamente a lui.

"Però, se vuoi prenotare, non c'è problema. Dimmi pure. Da quanto ho capito devi farlo tu, no?"

La dolcezza in cui glielo dice e poi apre la grande agenda sul bancone disarma Martino. Anche il fatto che continui a sorridergli non aiuta.

"Uh, sì. Sì, è per me".

"Okay, allora ti segno. Devi solo dirmi che cos'è così posso capire quanto tempo occuperà".

_ Perfetto. Meraviglioso. Ottimo. _

"Sono due iniziali! Sono le mie iniziali!" sbotta Elia, con aria orgogliosa, prima che Martino abbia almeno finito di processare il terrore di doverglielo dire.

Il ragazzo guarda Elia, sembra un po' spiazzato, il sorriso che prima stava rivolgendo a Martino gli muore sulle labbra ma si ricompone dopo poco, ma sembra meno autentico. Annuisce, e professionalmente chiede:

"Bene. Grandezza e posizione?"

Martino risponde imbarazzatissimo, anche per il fatto che per qualche motivo, il ragazzo non lo guarda più negli occhi, e quasi sussurra un: "Sul piede sinistro, piccolissimo. Tipo un centimetro".

Il segretario senza nome annuisce e inizia a sfogliare l'agenda, scorrendo fra le colonne con l'aiuto di una matita. 

Martino approfitta per guardarlo ancora un po'.

Quando è concentrato increspa un po' la bocca, e il labbro superiore sembra ancora più sporgente di quanto non sia naturalmente. E le palpebre, abbassate mentre legge, gli offrono una visuale migliore sulle sue ciglia lunghissime e scure, che sembrano fatte apposta per posarsi perfettamente sui suoi zigomi affilati.

"Okay. Sei fortunato. Abbiamo un buco di venti minuti fra cinque giorni. Penso che andrà benissimo", dice, alzando lo sguardo per cercare approvazione negli occhi di Martino, ma trovandola in Elia che gli risponde che sì, è perfetto. 

Il ragazzo, dopo aver segnato tutto, fa firmare e compilare dei moduli a Martino. Quando ha finito, glieli porge, e lui li ripone in una cartella alle loro spalle. Per qualche motivo sta sorridendo, ma in modo un po’ amaro. 

Martino si sente confuso, non capisce perchè avverte che ci sia stato un grande cambio di tonalità nel comportamento dell’altro, che si è chiuso un po’ rispetto a quando si sono salutati.

Indicando la porta, li accompagna verso l'uscita, e dopo averli salutati entrambi e aver lanciato un'occhiata non troppo furtiva ad Elia intento a scrivere qualcosa al telefono, porge il biglietto da visita dello studio a Martino, con la data e l'ora dell'appuntamento.

"Okay, uh, a martedì allora. E...se dovessi avere bisogno, o, che ne so, dovessi spostare l'appuntamento, puoi chiamare me. Però almeno un giorno prima. Il mio numero è sul retro. Ciao!".

Rientra subito, senza neanche aspettare che Martino ricambiasse il saluto. E rimane là fuori, un po' stordito e confuso dall'accaduto, col biglietto in mano. Quando si volta verso Elia, lo sta guardando incuriosito.

"Che c'è?"

"Marti. Sbaglio o quel tipo ti ha appena dato il suo numero?”. 

"Ma che dici? Non è vero, è il numero dello studio, è normale, scemo…"

Elia sbuffa, gli strappa il biglietto dalle mani e lo gira, mugugnando un divertito “Tutto io devo fare…”

Sulla carta bianca c'è un numero di telefono scritto a penna, seguito da un nome: Niccolò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho molto da dire, solo che i miei figli sono molto imbarazzanti ma si sapeva già.   
Grazie per aver letto e ci vediamo fra pochi giorni!


	6. Potrebbe Essere Uno Stronzo Abissale

16:30

"Cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo…"

"Nico?"

Si gira verso la fonte della voce e trova Sandro a guardarlo con un sorriso ammiccante.

"Che vuoi?" Gli risponde scostante, mentre continua a spostare carte e moduli a destra e a manca. Le sue mani vanno da sole e non sa neanche lui cosa stia facendo.

"Guarda che stavo facendo pausa e ti ho visto. Era quello il tipo della biblioteca, vero?" gli si piazza davanti e gli parla senza guardarlo, mentre si toglie i guanti. Nico, di tutta risposta, continua a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo (che ancora non è chiaro a nessuno dei due) senza dare retta all'altro. Solo quando vede Niccolò "poggiare" rumorosamente una spillatrice sulla scrivania, Sandro si decide a continuare.

"Dai, zi', era lui per forza. Alto, riccio, capelli rossi, non ce ne sono mica tanti così in giro. Dimmi che gli hai almeno parlato".

Niccolò lo guarda e sospira, scocciato. 

"Sì, dato che lavoro qui ci ho dovuto parlare. E comunque deve tatuarsi due iniziali. Del tipo che è venuto ad accompagnarlo. Che è chiaramente il suo ragazzo". 

E' consapevole del fatto di aver liquidato Sandro in modo abbastanza brusco, ma non è una cosa che adesso può controllare. Vorrebbe solo sotterrarsi. Anche perché ci aveva scommesso, sul fatto che nel momento in cui avrebbe parlato con qualcuno del leggendario Ragazzo della Biblioteca, tutto gli sarebbe crollato addosso.

Sandro lo guarda, sconcertato.

"Scusami, angioletto mio, ma come fai ad essere così sicuro? Che, si sono paccati davanti a te? Non mi sembra", cerca di rassicurarlo l'amico, assumendo il solito tono di voce che adotta quando cerca di tranquillizzare Niccolò, facendolo ragionare.

_ Chissà come fai a sopportarmi e a non perdere la pazienza tutti i giorni. _

"Alessa’, quando uno c'ha due adesivi del Pride attaccati sul pc e vuole tatuarsi le iniziali del nome di un ragazzo che lo accompagna pure a fare il tatuaggio, secondo te che significa?", sbotta Niccolò, chiudendo l’agenda davanti a sè con un tonfo.

"Madonna Nico, magari è anche gay, ma non puoi sapere se quelli stanno insieme. A me non sembrava per niente. E poi scusa, dov'è che se lo vuole fare questo tatuaggio?" Gli risponde Sandro, ormai in procinto di perdere le speranze.

"Certo che non ti sembrava, li avrai visti tre secondi e pure da lontano. Il tipo era tutto fomentato. E comunque...sul piede".

Sente l'altro soffocare una risata.

"Sul piede.  Nico, fattelo di', non capisci proprio un cazzo. Cioè, di tutti i posti in cui uno potrebbe tatuarsi una cosa relativa a una persona che ama, il piede è probabilmente il meno romantico di tutti".

Niccolò sbuffa, abbandonandosi sulla sedia della scrivania. 

"Ma che ne sai tu, magari è una cosa loro".

Guarda fisso l'agenda, aperta ancora sulla pagina di martedì, dove ha segnato l'appuntamento di Martino.

Perché così si chiama. Martino. Martino. 

_ Martino. _

_ M a r t i n o . _

_ Ha un suono così dolce. Così rassicurante. E ha un non so che di accogliente. Martino. _

_ Gli sta bene addosso.  _

_ Martino. _

"Vabbè. Secondo me ti sbagli. E non ci perdi niente a parlargli lo stesso. Poi magari se è impegnato te ne farai una ragione, ma non ha senso fasciarsi la testa così da ora. Oh Nico, parli di questo tipo da giorni e vi siete detti mezza parola. A me non è mai successa una cosa simile. E non l'ho mai vista succedere a nessuno. Però da come ne parli...boh. mi dispiacerebbe molto se tu lasciassi perdere davvero così senza provarci neanche".

Sandro gli parla lentamente, dopo essersi accorto del fatto che Niccolò era sulla buona strada per perdersi definitivamente nei suoi pensieri. Perchè sa che in questi momenti potrebbe essere una cosa nociva.

"Mah, in realtà gli ho dato il mio numero...ma l'ho fatta sembrare una cosa professionale. Anche se penso sappia che non ce n'era bisogno perché il numero dello studio sta già sul promemoria che diamo...non lo so. Non so neanche perché gliel'ho dato. Infatti me ne sono pentito due secondi dopo e sono praticamente scappato, Che cazzo di problemi ho". 

Niccolò affonda la testa nelle sue braccia incrociate sulla scrivania, emettendo un flebile lamento. Sente Sandro sospirare.

_ Maurizio, non aspetto altro che raccontarti come non ho saputo gestire la mia impulsività manco questa volta e ho dato il numero a un tizio pentendomene dopo tre secondi e scappando via. Sarà la seduta psichiatrica più divertente della tua vita. Mi meriterei un premio per essere il paziente più divertente dell'anno. _

Dalla stanza accanto qualcuno chiama: “Alessa’, io ho finito, puliamo?” .

“Vabbè. Io ci ho provato, ma tu sei testardo. Dai Ni’, ma che ti costa? Al massimo ti fai un amico, no?” gli dice l’altro, mentre si allontana verso la fonte del rumore.

_ Sì, ci manca solo che mi faccio amico il tipo che vedo tutti i giorni quando provo a chiudere gli occhi due secondi, e che sta pure con un altro. Proprio una bella prospettiva. _

Si sente stupido e imbranato. Eppure si conosce e sa che è estremamente portato a fantasticare troppo sulle cose che gli succedono e sulle persone. 

Una parte di lui però vuole ascoltare il consiglio dell’amico. 

_ Non è da me lasciarmi tutto alle spalle e arrendermi così sulla base di niente. Magari posso almeno parlarci qualche volta. Se lo rivedo, ovviamente. O se lui mi contatta. _

“Ah, Nico,” lo richiama Sandro, sbucando da dietro la porta.

“Vedi di parlarne con Sana. Sono sicuro che saprà farti ragionare”, gli dice, sorridendo ironicamente.

Niccolò alza gli occhi al cielo e pensa a Sana. 

_ Quel piccolo demone malefico in hijab. Però forse stranamente Sandro ha ragione. Magari dovrei parlarci. _

Tira fuori il reperto preistorico che ha il coraggio di chiamare “telefono”, e le scrive.

21:45

“Oh regà! Non vi ho detto che colpo ha fatto oggi il Marti!”

Elia gli assesta una pacca sulla spalla, che Martino accoglie infastidito.

“Zi’, ma che colpo e colpo…”

“No dai, questa mo la vogliamo sapere, che è successo?”, chiede Giovanni, guardando eccitato Martino.

E’ una bella sera, l'aria è abbastanza fresca, ormai l’autunno è definitivamente arrivato e la voglia di uscire li ha abbandonati. Eppure è venerdì sera. Stanno tutti seduti al tavolo del salotto a “cenare”, ovvero a mangiare pizza, dato che nessuno di loro ha trovato la voglia di cucinare qualcosa.

“Ma niente regà, Elia è convinto che un tipo mi abbia dato il suo numero quando palesemente non è così”, Martino spera di liquidare velocemente gli altri, anche se sa già che non funzionerà.

“Martì ma che stai a di’ era evidente…”, ricomincia Elia.

Luchino e Giovanni li guardano un po’ confusi, e poi Luchino chiede:

“Vabbè, scusate, ma chi è questo? Lo conosciamo?”

“Ma no, oddio, forse Giò ce l’ha presente perchè viene in biblioteca. E comunque è il segretario dello studio che mi ha consigliato il Peccio”. Risponde più vagamente possibile, ma ormai si è rassegnato all'idea di doverne parlare.

“Ah. E chi è? L’ho mai visto?”, chiede Giovanni, incuriosito.

“Zi’, non lo so. La settimana scorsa stava seduto di fronte a noi e qualche giorno fa ci ho pure fatto una mezza figura di merda alle macchinette. Però non penso che tu l’abbia notato, io manco lo conosco, non so neanche come si chiama”, risponde Martino, che intanto si è alzato per prendere un'altra birra dal frigo.

“E no! Certo che lo sa come si chiama, perchè gliel’ha scritto sul biglietto che gli ha dato!”, Elia si intromette, rivolgendosi a Giò con aria ammiccante, inclinando la testa verso Martino.

“Guarda che t’ho visto come lo guardavi. Te lo stavi a magnà cogli occhi. E non fare il finto tonto, perchè lo sai benissimo che ti ha dato il suo numero. Dai, Marti, ma che sei cecato? Non hai visto come ti sorrideva? A me non m’ha manco guardato in faccia!”, continua, più severo.

Gli altri due ridacchiano, e Luca mormora un soddisfatto “Hai capito Martino, zitto zitto…”.

“Va bene, sì, è un bel ragazzo, però che dovrei fare? Vuoi che domani lo chiami e gli dica ‘ciao sono il tizio a cui hai dato il numero dicendo di chiamarlo per cose inerenti al suo lavoro” - dice, scandendo più chiaramente le ultime parole - “non è che ti va di bere qualcosa una sera di queste? Ti vengo a prendere alle otto?”

_ Grazie Dio (se esisti) di avermi donato il sarcasmo, davvero. Sarebbe stata una vita ancora più triste. _

“Ma ovvio che no, non lo chiamare adesso, tanto lo rivedi per il tatuaggio, no? Se non hai niente da dirgli perchè vi conoscete poco, aspetta di rivederlo un’altra volta, parlaci un po’, così magari tasti il terreno”, lo rassicura Giò.

“E comunque sei un po’ una merda perchè non ci hai detto di questo tipo...perchè evidentemente non l’hai visto oggi la prima volta”, continua.

“E’ vero Martì, non puoi continuare così. Dovremo pur sapere quando lasciarti casa libera più in là o non vuoi dirci manco quello?”, aggiunge Luchino, provando a fargli l’occhiolino. E fallendo miseramente.

Martino li guarda, sorridendo esasperato.

“Ma che ve dovevo di’, che ho visto un tipo du vorte in biblioteca e che ho pensato ‘ammazza, fai i complimenti a mamma’, e poi stop?”

“Beh, per me, già sapere che ti piace uno è una vittoria”, risponde Luca, guardando gli altri due in cerca di approvazione. Anche Giovanni ed Elia annuiscono.

“Sì, vabbè Lu’, mo non ci allarghiamo. Non so se mi piace, è un bellissimo ragazzo, per carità, ma io con questo non ci ho mai parlato, se non per quelle tre parole che ci siamo detti davanti alla macchinetta. Non lo conosco, non lo so se mi piace. Cioè, è probabile che sia uno stronzo abissale, per quanto poco ne so di lui”.

“Appunto zi’, è qua che stiamo cercando di farti arrivare da sette ere geologiche che stiamo parlando di questo tipo: lo devi conoscere”, gli dice Elia, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile. 

“Eh ho capito Elì, ma come faccio? Va bene che lo rivedo martedì, ma quello là ci lavora, mica posso parlarci chissà quanto”. Martino non ha tutti i torti. Gli altri si scambiano degli sguardi un po' scoraggiati, finchè Giò non cerca di incoraggiarlo:

“Ma dai, fa il segretario, un po’ di tempo da perdere ce l’avrà, inventati qualcosa”. Martino lo guarda, sconcertato. Cerca di rispondergli ma riesce solo ad aprire e chiudere la bocca un paio di volte, poi decide di stare zitto, scuotendo la testa.

_ Come no. Mi invento qualcosa. Martino Rametta e la sua brillante reputazione di creativo, proprio il mio elemento l’inventiva. _

“Ma dai Marti, sicuramente ti faranno aspettare un po’, fagli due domande sceme, tipo cosa studia, eccetera...e poi vedi come va avanti!”, lo sprona Luchino.

Martino non sembra ancora convinto.

“Zi’, ho capito che sei insicuro perchè è passato un po’ di tempo, però io te lo voglio dire: ti stai facendo spiegare come si rimorchia da Luca? Veramente ti stai riducendo a tanto? E’ davvero questo quello che vuoi? No, è così, per chiedere…”

Giò scoppia istantaneamente a ridere, Elia inizia a schiaffeggiare sul collo un Luchino che si lamenta, e Martino sorride.

“No, zi’, effettivamente hai ragione tu. Mi sa che è meglio che me la vedo io”, Martino scuote la testa, divertito.

“Ah, e ce l’abbiamo fatta, questo è il nostro Marti!”, esclama Giò, soddisfatto, arruffandogli i capelli. Martino lo guarda sorridergli a trentadue denti. Uno dei sorrisi del marchio registrato Giovanni Garau, insomma. Quelli che non può fare a meno di trasferire anche sulla sua faccia.

“Beh, regà: io propongo un brindisi! Alla vita se...ntimentale di Martino!”, annuncia Luchino, alzando solennemente la sua lattina di tè.

“No, zi’, non hai capito niente, io il brindisi col tè al limone non lo faccio, brutta bestia di satana che non sei altro”

“Ma stai zitto, sarà buono quel piscio di gatto che ti bevi tu”

“Non insultare più il tè alla pesca o vedi come ti…”

Martino ammira i suoi amici bisticciare e insultarsi, si tocca la fronte fingendo esasperazione, in realtà però sta ridacchiando.

_ E ringraziamo Dio (sempre se esiste) anche per il giorno in cui ha deciso di donarmi questi tre rincoglioniti. Il mio sarcasmo sarebbe stato sprecato senza di loro. Oh, hai pensato proprio a tutto da lassù, eh? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povero Nico, lo voglio abbracciare :(  
Si stanno avvicinando i twist importanti della storia e mi sto divertendo un sacco a scriverli.  
Come sempre grazie per aver letto e fatemi sapere se e cosa vi sta piancendo!


	7. Non Li Dimostri

17:00

Martino ed Elia entrano nello studio puntuali. Ad accoglierli, diversamente dalla prima volta, non c’è nessuno. Nessuno che aspetta stravaccato sul divano, in piedi, o seduto per terra, nessuno a sfogliare le riviste vicino al tavolino, ma soprattutto niente Niccolò.

Elia si volta verso Martino, intercettando i suoi pensieri, e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, stringendo un po’. 

“Dai, hai comunque il suo numero, sono sicuro che un modo per parlargli lo trovi…”

Non riesce nemmeno a finire la frase che qualcuno emerge da una porta che la volta prima non avevano notato, proprio accanto a loro.

“Ciao!”, Niccolò sorride brevemente ai due, intento a trasportare una risma di una strana carta dietro il bancone.

Elia lascia andare la spalla di Martino e salutano, quest’ultimo può percepire il sorriso di Elia, anche se non lo vede.

“Allora, Martino, giusto? Devi solo firmare un paio di cose e darmi i tuoi documenti, devo fotocopiarli”.

Martino ubbidisce e dopo pochi minuti Niccolò li accompagna alla postazione. Non riesce a non notare come l’altro abbia cambiato stranamente modo di porsi nei suoi confronti, questa volta sembra più chiuso, sorride di meno, e non lo guarda quasi mai negli occhi.

_ Mah, forse avrà molto da lavorare. _

“Okay, sei con Sandro, è quella là in fondo. Buona fortuna”, conclude, e li lascia soli col ragazzo che si sta mettendo i guanti, e che si presenta con il nome di Alessandro.

Lo fa accomodare, e chiede:

“Sono le due iniziali giusto? ES?”

“Sì…”, risponde Martino, lanciando un’occhiataccia ad Elia accanto a lui, che se la ride.

Mentre Sandro inizia, probabilmente per distoglierlo dal dolore, gli chiede:

“Posso chiedere perchè due iniziali...proprio sul piede? Mi sembra un posto un po strano per ...non lo so, mai visto”.

Martino guarda Elia, intimandogli con lo sguardo di stare zitto, mentre l’altro riprende a ridere, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

“E’ una lunga storia...diciamo che preferirei non raccontarla”, risponde.

“Oh. Okay, come non detto, era solo curiosità. Non ti preoccupare, il tatuaggio è il tuo e avrai le tue buone ragioni per non voler dire il significato agli sconosciuti”, afferma Sandro, sorridendo tranquillo.

In men che non si dica hanno già finito, Martino ascolta il tatuatore che gli spiega come deve curare il tatuaggio, e si salutano.

Guarda Elia e il suo famoso sorriso sfacciato.

“Ti sei comportato bene, ti meriti un gelato”, gli dice, con una nota di amarezza nella voce.

“Addirittura! Stai spendendo cinquanta euro e vuoi pure comprarmi il gelato? Cazzo Marti, non ti riconosco più!”, ridacchia, mentre aspettano davanti al bancone. Subito dopo, il telefono di Elia inizia a squillare, con una suoneria che Martino non riconosce. Perchè non è la sua. Sbircia sul telefono di Elia e vede una scheda di Youtube aperta.

“Oh, scusa,” - dice, recitando malissimo e alzando anche la voce, così che non lo senta solamente Martino - “è importante. Torno subito!”, e se ne va, facendogli l’occhiolino, a cui Martino risponde sillabando un silenzioso ‘vaffanculo’.

Sente il portone chiudersi dietro di lui, e subito dopo lo schermo del suo telefono si illumina mostrando il seguente messaggio da Elia:

**Ti do’ un quarto d’ora. Mi ringrazierai.**

Martino impreca sottovoce, quando finalmente Niccolò si volta verso di lui per farlo pagare.

“Ti ha lasciato solo?”, gli chiede alla fine, sorridendogli debolmente.

Basta per scaldargli il cuore.

“Sì, il problema è che devo portarlo a casa, quindi ora devo pure aspettarlo”, risponde, ricambiando il sorriso.

_ Oddio. Non ci credo. Lo sto facendo. Sto rispettando un piano che ha architettato Elia. Non pensavo sarei arrivato mai a questo punto. _

“Vabbè, dai. Oggi non c’è quasi nessuno. Sigaretta?”, offre, accennando con la testa a quella che sembra una porta-finestra dietro di lui.

“Sì, perchè no”.

Martino segue Niccolò sorridendo nel piccolo cortile alle spalle dello studio. E’ davvero minuscolo, ci sono solamente un paio di vasi con qualche pianta, delle sedie accatastate in un angolo e un tavolino, su cui Niccolò si siede prima di prendere una sigaretta per sè e una per Martino. 

“No, tranquillo, ho le mie, non c’è bisogno”. L’altro la ripone subito nel pacchetto, rivolgendogli un sorriso gentile.

“Ti avrei offerto un caffè ma qui fa un po’ schifo. Io lo bevo per inerzia, ormai”. Martino si siede accanto a lui, ridendo, e Niccolò gli passa l’accendino. 

“Allora mi sa che è meglio che tu non me l’abbia offerto. I miei amici dicono che sono un po’ schizzinoso sul caffè e che mi piace solo quando lo faccio io”, risponde ostentando un’aria infastidita, mentre si accende la sigaretta. Dopo il primo tiro, aggiunge:

“E poi mi sa che a noi due non ci portano proprio fortuna, le macchinette del caffè”.

Niccolò ride di gusto, con la testa che si muove ritmicamente sulle sue spalle ossute, oggi ha una felpa con lo scollo a V e Martino non ha potuto fare a meno di notare le sue clavicole sporgenti e il collo solido e lungo. Mentre ride, il fumo esce a piccoli tratti dalle sue labbra. Sono seduti vicini e Martino può sentire la vibrazione provocata dalla sua risata propagarsi nell’ambiente circostante, finchè non gli arriva addosso, e ride anche lui, contagiato.

“Hai ragione”, risponde, Niccolò, annuendo.

Fumano in silenzio per qualche minuto, finchè Martino non lo rompe di nuovo.

“E…tu cosa studi? Non ti avevo mai visto in biblioteca”.

“Sì, ho cominciato ad andarci da poco. Studio design e illustrazione in un istituto privato ma non vado più lì in biblioteca perchè ho scoperto che dei compagni di corso mi rubavano le idee per i progetti”.

“Ma davvero? Che stronzi…”

“Già. Tu invece?”, chiede, guardandolo. Sì, in definitiva, i suoi occhi sono verdi.

_ Martino stai calmo stai calmo stai calmo non andare in modalità contemplazione rispondi per favore _

“No, sono decisamente meno entusiasmante, faccio ingegneria informatica”, risponde, accompagnando la frase con un gesto dismissivo della mano.

L’altro ridacchia. 

“Vedo che ti piace! E comunque non pensare che quello che studio io sia così entusiasmante, eh”.

“No, oddio, di piacermi mi piace, ma non sono di certo un artista”.

“Mah, io penso che per essere artisti bisogna semplicemente avere talento nel fare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Magari non sai disegnare, però che ne so, sarai bravo a programmare o qualsiasi cosa facciate lì”. Niccolò gli parla più seriamente. Martino sorride, finalmente quella persona ha un nome e una voce e una gestualità che nella sua testa contribuiscono a far prendere forma alla sua immagine, arricchendola come un puzzle di tutti i piccoli particolari che Martino però è bravo a notare. Il fatto che tiene le sigarette fra il pollice e il medio, per esempio,  _ è molto singolare, non ho mai visto nessuno fumare così,  _ o come è facile capire cosa pensa dai movimenti delle mani, delle sopracciglia, della sua bocca. E’ una persona incredibilmente espressiva. Il contrario di Martino, che a volte ci mette otto anni a reagire ad un dato.

“Beh, sì, modestamente sono bravino”, dice, accennando un po’ di vanità. Ormai è consapevole del fatto che sta sorridendo ininterrottamente da quando la conversazione è iniziata, ma non può farci niente. Non è la fine del mondo, anche perchè non sembra che l’altro sia messo molto meglio di lui.

“Quindi ti laurei in orario? Dev’essere una bella sensazione”, aggiunge poi, con tono leggermente ironico.

Martino rimane un po’ sorpreso dall’affermazione, ma poi si ricorda che l’altro ha praticamente dovuto ricopiare i suoi dati quattro volte su dei moduli, quindi è normale che ormai sappia quanti anni ha.

“Sì...aspe’, perchè tu no? Ma scusa, quanti anni hai?”

Niccolò lo guarda divertito.

“Quasi venticinque. Sì, sono un po’ in ritardo, ho avuto un po’ di problemi ad ambientarmi i primi due anni”.

Martino ne rimane sorpreso, Niccolò sorride e annuisce.

“Ma io pensavo che tu fossi più piccolo di me...cioè, voglio dire, non li dimostri…”, lascia la frase sospesa a metà perchè il suo cervello gli sta imponendo di fermarsi per non subire una figura di merda à la Martino.

Niccolò gli sorride di nuovo, un po’ più a lungo stavolta, e poi abbassa lo sguardo. Martino giura di aver intravisto un accenno di rossore sugli zigomi del ragazzo, che di solito sono completamente bianchi.

_ Oh cristo, non ci credo. _

La suoneria del telefono lo riporta nella realtà, il nome di Elia occupa lo schermo.

Niccolò lo guarda, con un’impronta di delusione negli occhi. 

“Beh, mi sa che devo andare. Buon lavoro”- dice, alzandosi in piedi - “e...magari ci vediamo in giro?”

“Cioè in biblioteca”, puntualizza Niccolò, indicandolo, mentre sorride, questa volta direttamente a bocca aperta.

_ Pure i denti sono perfetti. Ce li ha tutti, dritti, e anche bianchi. Non è possibile. Mi rifiuto di credere che non abbia un difetto.  _

“Giusto, in biblioteca”, ripete Martino, ricambiando il sorriso.

Si salutano, e Martino rientra nello studio, dove Elia lo sta aspettando.

“Ricordami di rinfacciarti tutti i giorni che dovrai farmi santo, un giorno”.

“Seh, vedremo”.

Poi si rende conto di avere ancora quel sorrisino scemo stampato in faccia.

_ Vabbè, forse ha ragione Elia. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con un altro capitolo! Finalmente hanno avuto un'interazione della durata più lunga di cinque secondi. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, il prossimo capitolo mi sta particolarmente a cuore e uscirà fra qualche giorno.


	8. Ho Ragione E Basta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un capitolo molto importante per me, dato che c'è molta speculazione sul personaggio di Niccolò e sul suo passato che sarebbe stato esplorato meglio nella quarta stagione. Io me lo immagino così ma spero ancora vivamente che più in là anche noi avremo la sua storyline canon a cui poter far riferimento. Preghiamo.  
Buona lettura!

**20:35**

Casa Allagui profumava di gelsomino e di tabacco da pipa da che aveva memoria. Ovvero da quando aveva più o meno sei anni.

Ogni volta che ci entrava era come un tuffo nei momenti più belli della sua infanzia e in alcuni dei più brutti della sua adolescenza. In quella casa aveva scoperto del particolare modo in cui funzionava la sua testa, o meglio, per i primi tempi aveva creduto proprio che non funzionasse.

Il periodo in cui era stato male l’ultimo anno di liceo (il suo primo ultimo anno di liceo) era stato l’unico della sua vita in cui si era allontanato da quella casa, e dai suoi amici. 

Si ricorda ancora la telefonata di Sandro alla fine del quinto, dopo gli esami (che lui non aveva fatto), per sapere come sta, in cui gli dice che nessuno è arrabbiato con lui e che tutti sono solo molto preoccupati. 

Si ricorda la prima volta che l’ha rivisto dopo i mesi che ci sono voluti per farlo riprendere da una delle crisi più violente che ha subito in tanti anni, seduto al divano dove è seduto adesso, che lo abbraccia forte e gli dice che va tutto bene,  _ per noi non cambia niente, ti vogliamo bene così come sei, credevamo fosse ovvio. _

In quella casa aveva pure scoperto, quindi, che gli piacevano anche i ragazzi. Aver baciato il suo migliore amico durante quella crisi gli era sembrato per mesi un evento che avrebbe decretato la morte più totale della sua vita sociale, si ricorda la vergogna, tutto l’odio e l’imbarazzo che provava nei confronti di sé stesso, che lo divorarono dall’interno a tal punto da dare per scontato che nessuno volesse avere a che fare con lui. E invece, era stata la cosa che aveva consolidato ancora di più la loro amicizia. 

La prima volta che lo avevano rivisto dopo quasi sei mesi si erano stretti tutti intorno a lui, commossi, sollevati e contentissimi di rivederlo e di sapere che stava bene. Si ricorda Yousef che aveva cercato di nascondere le lacrime e non c’era riuscito e Mohammed che litigava con Sana perchè era il suo turno di lavare i piatti e l’aveva zittita con un ‘Falli tu oggi, io devo stare con Niccolò’.

Ripensandoci adesso, si sente davvero un idiota ad aver anche potuto solo pensare che i suoi amici, gli stessi amici a cui non importava niente del suo disturbo e facevano di tutto per farlo sentire  _ normale _ , lo avrebbero allontanato dopo aver scoperto che gli piacevano anche gli uomini e che provava qualcosa per il suo migliore amico. Cotta che, anche quella, adesso sembrava una delle cose più scontate e banali della sua vita: aveva diciotto anni e stava con una ragazza da un sacco di tempo, così tanto che non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di fare altre esperienze e di conoscersi davvero. Quando aveva iniziato a capire di non essere attratto solo dalle ragazze, era inevitabile che provasse qualcosa per la persona a cui teneva e aveva sempre tenuto di più, e che si prendeva cura di lui, secondo solo a Maddalena. 

“Oh ma ti senti bene? Ti vedo proprio concentrato!” 

Sana e la sua ironia. Gli era mancato pure quello. Niccolò distoglie lo sguardo dal tappeto del soggiorno, quello dove lui e Mohammed avevano passato probabilmente un totale di seimila ore a giocare coi lego da piccolissimi, e le sorride.

“No, è che non venivo qua da un sacco di tempo. Ormai non ci veniamo più, ora che tuo fratello e Yousef lavorano fuori. Mi mancava un po’ stare qua”.

Sana gli mette una tazza di tè davanti, che lui non esita a prendere.

“A me mancava stare a casa mia e non dovervi sentire far casino in cortile tutti i pomeriggi invece”, ridacchia.

“Touché. No so come hai fatto a sopportarci tutti quegli anni”.

“Neanche io, sinceramente”.

Sana si siede sulla poltrona accanto a lui e incrocia le gambe.

“Beh? Che dici? E’ da un paio di settimane che non ti sento, sei sparita un po’ dalla circolazione”.

A questa affermazione, lo guarda con un’aria sofferente, e con fare drammatico posa la tazza sul tavolo e gli prende la mano.

“Lo so Nico, si chiama esame di Biologia e mi sta risucchiando l’anima dal corpo un giorno alla volta”

“Menomale che ci sono io a distrarti allora”, risponde, sorridendo.

“Non avevo una conversazione con un essere umano da tempo. Ormai parlo solo con il muro davanti alla mia scrivania”.

Ridono entrambi di gusto. E’ davvero evidente che Sana aveva bisogno di una distrazione.

“In realtà se sto qua devi ringraziare Sandro, è lui che mi ha praticamente ordinato di parlarti”, chiarisce.

“Ecco, infatti, come va col tipo della biblioteca?”

“Boh. Questa settimana l’ho rivisto perchè si è fatto un tatuaggio in studio da noi, delle iniziali del tipo che lo ha accompagnato. Io credo stiano insieme”.

Sana lo guarda un po’ delusa. 

“Nico, ma sei sicuro? Ma ci hai almeno parlato?” Niccolò sospira, rigiradosi la tazza fra le mani. Ormai si sta stancando di questa domanda.

“Sì, gli ho parlato, ma non sono riuscito a chiedergli niente, non so davvero come iniziare una conversazione su questa cosa. E di sicuro non posso chiedergli ‘hey scusa, ma quel tipo è il tuo ragazzo’? E poi Sandro continua a dirmi che è impossibile che stiano insieme perchè le iniziali di una persona che ami non te le tatui sul piede-” viene interrotto da Sana in preda ad un attacco di tosse, che gli fa segno con la mano di fermarsi e lo guarda con occhi spalancati.

“Scusa, hai detto che si è tatuato delle inziali sul piede? Sai come si chiama questo tipo?”, gli chiede, ancora tossendo. 

“Ehi ma tutto bene? Hai quasi sputato…”

“NICO, RISPONDIMI”, gli ordina, afferrandogli i polsi. Lui la guarda confuso, e inizia:

“Si chiama Martino Rametta, ma non ho capito cosa…”

Sana si lascia andare ad un urlo liberatorio, ancora stringendo i polsi di Nico, che continua a guardarla quasi impaurito.

“Vabbè Nico, non ci credo. Hai un culo spaventoso”.

“Ma perchè?”

“Martino lo conosco dal liceo! Abbiamo fatto la radio insieme per due anni e ci frequentiamo ancora! E ti posso assicurare che quello non era il suo ragazzo, era Elia, sono amici, puoi stare tranquillo. E’ più single di mio fratello”. Sana parla velocemente e poi inizia a ridere sguaiatamente, guardando Niccolò e godendosi il momento della realizzazione.

E infatti lui rimane lì seduto sul divano, con le mani penzoloni in mezzo alle gambe, a metabolizzare quello che gli ha appena detto Sana.

_ Non sapevo si potesse essere più single di Mohammed. Devo fare qualcosa per sistemare questo problema.  _

“Cioè...tu mi stai confermando che gli piacciono i ragazzi, che è single, ma è anche un tuo amico da praticamente cinque anni? Perchè io non l’ho mai conosciuto?” Niccolò quasi sussurra, sconcertato e sollevato.

“Perchè lo sai benissimo che i miei non mi hanno mai fatto portare ragazzi qui. E poi, in generale, non eravamo come voi, noi uscivamo, non abbiamo mai passato troppo tempo a casa di qualcuna in particolare. Le altre ragazze forse qualche volta le avrai viste, un paio di volte siamo anche uscite con voi, ma i ragazzi non c’erano”. 

Niccolò rimane ancora un po’ in silenzio, per abituarsi all’idea che ha appena avuto delle conferme positive su una cosa che lo stava attanagliando da giorni.

“Okay, sono un coglione”.

“Perchè?”

Niccolò guarda Sana, che sembra ancora molto eccitata per la scoperta, massaggiandosi le tempie.

“Perchè l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti abbiamo anche parlato un po’ e lui è davvero carino, solo che io credevo ancora che stesse con quello là e non gli ho chiesto il suo numero. Però lui ha il mio”.

“Non mi sembra un problema. Martino va in biblioteca praticamente un pomeriggio sì e l’altro pure. E’ difficile non trovarlo”, Sana lo rassicura, guardandolo dolcemente.

“Forse hai ragione. Io ci vado di meno, è per quello che l’ho visto poche volte, magari”. 

“Fares, sei impossibile, sono anni che devo correggerti ogni volta, io non ho mai ‘forse’ ragione, io ho ragione e basta. Non hai imparato niente in tutti questi anni? Con Yousef non ci parli mai?”, scherza Sana, atteggiandosi con aria di sufficienza. Niccolò ride. Le era mancata un po’.

“No, ha ragione, maestà. Colpa mia”, risponde, mentre alza le mani in segno di resa.

“Vabbè. Scuse accettate. Comunque, Che fai, resti a cena? Oggi è venerdì, è probabile che becchi anche Mohammed e Yousef se rimani. Sono le nove, dovrebbero essere già a Termini”, gli chiede, e intanto guarda l’orologio mentre si alza per portare le tazze ormai vuote in cucina.

“Solo se cucina tua madre. Di te non mi fido”, le risponde alzando la voce, per farsi sentire dall’altra stanza. Inconsciamente, però, sprofonda ancora di più sullo schienale del divano, ormai sa che non se ne andrà presto.

_ Madonna, quanto mi era mancato questo divano. Quasi quindici anni e ancora devo capire perchè è così comodo. _

“Sì, vabbè, senti chi parla di fiducia ai fornelli”, lo scimmiotta l’amica, ricomparendo dalla porta scorrevole.

_ Anche questa volta non le posso dare torto,  _ pensa, incassando silenziosamente il colpo.


	9. Dovremmo Farli Conoscere

18.10

Le luci di un tramonto tipico di fine ottobre, arancioni e rossastre, filtrano dalle vecchie, grandi finestre in legno della biblioteca.

Niccolò sta rileggendo lo stesso paragrafo per la terza volta, davanti a lui il cursore sul computer gli ricorda che non ha ancora scritto niente. In realtà non ha la minima voglia di studiare. E non ne ha neanche troppo bisogno, visto che è sorprendentemente in pari con tutto. L’unico motivo per cui si trova lì a cercare di far qualcosa di utile da due ore è l’urgenza di rivedere Martino. 

_ Martino. _

_ A cui piacciono i ragazzi, è single, ed è amico di Sana. _

Sono quattro giorni, cioè da quando ha parlato con Sana, che va in biblioteca con la speranza di vedere quella nuvoletta di capelli rossi spiccare in mezzo alle altre duecento teste chine su un libro o su un computer. Però niente. Sparito. Disperso.

Tira fuori il telefono e controlla l’ora. Trova un messaggio di Sandro che gli chiede di andare a lavorare il giorno dopo, full time. Significa niente biblioteca.

Sospira amaramente guardando lo schermo e gli risponde di sì. 

_ Che cosa non si fa per amicizia. _

_ E soldi. Quelli anche sono importanti. _

"Hey". 

Una voce calda, tranquilla e leggermente nasale lo distoglie dallo schermo del suo cellulare. Quello che i suoi occhi incontrano è un Martino, in piedi davanti a lui, che sfoggia un timidissimo sorriso ( _ adorabile _ ), mentre tiene in mano due caffè. Ora capisce perché non l'ha notato in biblioteca.

"Ti sei tagliato i capelli", dice senza neanche pensarci, ricambiando il sorriso.

_ Wow Nico. Complimenti. La prossima volta continua a dirgli la prima cosa che ti passa per la testa, tipo che ne so, “decarburatore”, invece di ricambiare il saluto. _

Effettivamente sono molto più corti, cortissimi, rispetto all'ultima volta che l'ha visto qualche giorno prima, ma non corti abbastanza da neutralizzare i suoi boccoli, di cui rimane ancora traccia sulla fronte, dove sono un po' più lunghi. 

"Sì, erano diventati abbastanza ingestibili. Credo che tu mi capisca", risponde, alludendo alla chioma di Niccolò, che oggi sembra un po' più selvaggia del solito.

"Effettivamente sì, capisco, anche molto bene", annuisce ridendo.

Più lo guarda e più gli piace anche così. Con i ciuffetti rossi e più corti che si posano sulle orecchie e gli incorniciano meglio i piercing che ha, e l'aria più matura che gli danno. Anche se conserva sempre la sua aura di dolcezza generica e disarmante.

"Il tuo amico ti ha di nuovo schiavizzato per prendere il caffè?", chiede Niccolò, indicando i bicchierini. Martino abbassa lo sguardo e sembra quasi leggermente confuso, come se si fosse dimenticato di averle.

"No, in realtà...una è per me, e l'altra...ti ho visto qui mentre andavo alle macchinette, e quindi ho pensato…" non termina la frase e la lascia a metà, dev'essere una cosa che fa spesso quando si trova in situazioni che lo fanno arrossire, perché sta diventando del colore dei suoi capelli, e offre l’altro caffè a Niccolò, che in risposta lo guarda stupito e sorridente.

"Ah, per me?"

"Sì, ho pensato, siccome l'altra volta hai detto di volermelo offrire tu...mi sono sdebitato del pensiero, tipo. Se ha senso".

Niccolò ride, non nascondendo di essere anche un po' lusingato e guardandosi intorno per accertarsi di non dar fastidio a nessuno, e prende il bicchiere. Non se la aspettava, tutta questa intraprendenza, da  _ mister lascio le frasi appese perché mi imbarazzo. _

_ Ok, "Martino Rametta", vuoi giocare? L'hai voluto tu. _

Stanno un po' lì fermi a guardarsi, o meglio, ad aspettare che Martino finisca di arrossire, finché il più grande non propone:

"Vabbè, senti, già che ci siamo, pausa sigaretta? Giusto per...non dare fastidio qua dentro. Se ha senso".

Gli fa il verso arricciando un po' il naso, e inizia ad alzarsi senza aspettare una risposta dall’altro. Ha ufficialmente deciso che vuole fare a gara con Martino per vedere chi riesce a rappresentare la minaccia più grave per i malati di diabete di tipo B. Anche se non pensa di avere troppe chance.

“Sì, dai”, alla fine la risposta arriva. 

“Allora seguimi, e ritieniti privilegiato, perchè ti faccio vedere il posto segreto dove vado a fumare”, puntualizza, con l’indice puntato verso di lui.

“Madonna che onore. E comunque, tu non ci venivi tipo da un mese qua? Com’è che hai già addirittura ‘il posto segreto’?”, lo sfotte Martino, mentre cammina dietro di lui.

“Diciamo che sono un buon esploratore”, dice, voltandosi per sorridergli.

Finiscono di fare slalom fra i tavoli e arrivano alle scale, che iniziano a salire.

“Ma dove stiamo andando? Non era tipo in disuso, il terzo piano?”, chiede Martino, quando finiscono di salire la seconda rampa di scale.

“Appunto”. 

Si ritrovano dentro ad un corridoio che non avrà visto una scopa o un aspirapolvere da prima del secondo conflitto mondiale. L’intonaco bianco in molti punti si è sgretolato e mentre camminano, scricchiola sotto le loro scarpe.

“Qui c’è solo l’archivio dei giornali, ma non ci viene mai nessuno. Tranne i tipi delle pulizie un paio di volte a settimana”, spiega, indicando una stanzetta buia in cui si intravedono vari utensili per le pulizie.

Percorrono tutto il corridoio, fino ad arrivare alla punta. Niccolò si sente gli occhi di Martino costantemente addosso, non fa caldo, ma la pelle del collo gli brucia. Guarda Martino sorridendo, e apre la porta dell’uscita di emergenza che si trova alla sua sinistra. 

“A lei”, lo invita ad uscire con la mano, mentre tiene aperta la porta. Quandoanche Niccolò esce, si toglie lo zaino di spalla e lo appoggia per terra, usandolo come fermaporta.

“E’ una scala di emergenza?”

“Sì”.

Osserva Martino guardarsi intorno e la vista gli toglie il fiato. Sono su un terzo piano di un edificio abbastanza brutto della periferia di Roma in uno dei quartieri assolutamente meno caratteristici di tutta la città, però non importa, perchè davanti a lui c’è Martino, in piedi davanti al corrimano, che ci si appoggia per guardare meglio il tramonto. I colori del cielo stanno diventando più scuri, e tutto ha un riflesso violaceo che rende gli occhi del ragazzo ancora più caldi e profondi.

“Cazzo, ho dimenticato le sigarette”, esclama, distogliendo gli occhi dall’orizzonte e guardando Niccolò, che si sta sedendo sugli scalini, e incomincia a fare lo stesso anche lui.

“Tranquillo, ci penso io”, lo rassicura, parlando piano.

Accanto a lui, Martino fruga nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni, estraendo due bustine di zucchero e due cucchiaini, e con un sorriso scherzoso, chiede:

“Zucchero?”

“Mamma mia, che organizzazione! Menomale, io il caffè nero non lo sopporto”.

Bevono il caffè ancora caldo uno accanto all’altro, in silenzio, Martino continua a guardare il tramonto, e Niccolò ne è contento, perchè così può continuare a guardare Martino. 

E’ un silenzio piacevole, spontaneo e tranquillizzante, non di quelli che imbarazzano e mettono a disagio. Almeno per lui è così, non può parlare per Martino, che però sembra molto più tranquillo, ora che sono da soli.

“In realtà, visto che mi hai portato il caffè, magari ti va un po’ di questa? Offro io, ovviamente”, rompe il silenzio sventolando una bustina di plastica dal contenuto verdognolo davanti a Martino, che gli sorride sorpreso. Spera vivamente che l’altro non capisca che in realtà è tutta una scusa per restare più tempo insieme. Quell’erba se la porta dietro ormai da giorni aspettando di poterla usare e sta anche iniziando a seccare troppo. 

“Perchè no, mi servirebbe proprio”, risponde, massaggiandosi le tempie.

_ Menomale.  _

“Giornata pesante?”, chiede Niccolò, iniziando prendere l’occorrente per girare. Sta cercando di essere equamente gentile e spontaneo. 

“Calcola che sto qua dalle undici ma mi sono alzato alle sette per andare a lezione e il professore non s’è presentato. Questa è la magia dell’università pubblica”.

“Ahia, greve. Allora la carico, ne hai proprio bisogno”.

Niccolò finisce di fare tutto in poco tempo, con mani esperte, ed è quasi sicuro di aver visto Martino sbirciare mentre leccava la cartina.  _ Okay, buono a sapersi. _

Mentre la sta accendendo, Martino si volta a guardarlo e gli dice:

“E comunque di solito le persone che offrono l’erba sono spacciatori. Non è che stai solo cercando di farmi diventare tuo cliente?”, provocando la sonora risata di Niccolò. 

_ Okay, nota: quando sorride e poi si preme il pollice sul labbro vuol dire che vuole fare una battuta. _

Intanto gli passa la canna e con occhi spalancati, fingendo di essere offeso, risponde: “Pensi che io possa essere uno spacciatore?”

“Mah, perchè no? C’hai il telefonino del duemila avanti Cristo che potrebbe tranquillamente essere apposta per quello, giri sempre col cappuccio in testa, offri la droga alle persone che conosci poco…”, Martino elenca, guardando in alto con uno sguardo impegnato, mentre fuma, disegnando per aria con la mano che stringe la sigaretta, a ritmo delle sue parole.

_ Allora conosciamoci. _

Niccolò ride, mentre Martino lo guarda con un esageratissimo sguardo indagatore, poi si ferma e sospira, scuotendo la testa. 

“Magari, sai quanti soldi in più farei, rispetto al mio lavoro”. 

Martino lo guarda incuriosito, buttando fuori il fumo denso.

“Come ci sei finito a lavorare lì?”, chiede all’altro, mentre gli passa la canna, con un’espressione interessata e uno di quei piccoli sorrisi che a Niccolò sciolgono il cuore. 

“Cioè, intendo, è un posto abbastanza...inusuale?” precisa subito dopo.

Niccolò sorride spontaneamente mentre pensa alla risposta, distogliendo lo sguardo da Martino e facendolo vagare in basso, sulle scale, come se stesse selezionando le parole da usare. 

“Ci lavoro da tre anni, cioè da quando ha aperto. Il proprietario, Sandro, che ti ha tatuato, è il mio migliore amico da...quasi vent’anni, praticamente. In realtà è una storia un po’ particolare”, 

“Okay, adesso mi hai messo curiosità”, Martino incrocia le braccia, sistemandosi meglio sui gradini. 

“Okay, io te la racconto pure, ma sei sicuro di volerla sentire? Poi non devi pensare che sia un pazzo che racconta cose della sua vita così a caso agli  _ sconosciuti _ ”, intima con aria di sfida, facendogli il verso. 

“Che hai fatto? Hai ucciso qualcuno?”

“No!”, sbotta Niccolò, iniziando a ridere fortissimo, spalle che tremano e testa che si muove scuotendogli tutti i ricci. Il pacchetto completo insomma.

“E allora penso di poterlo sopportare tranquillamente”, lo rassicura Martino, guardandolo con quel maledetto sorrisino. Niccolò abbassa lo sguardo e scuote la testa, cercando di darsi un contegno. Martino gli ha appena servito su un piatto d’argento l’occasione per iniziare a conoscersi meglio. E poi quella storia la dovrà sentire comunque, se vuole davvero che la loro diventi una relazione più ampia di caffè e sigarette nei ritagli di tempo dell’altro. Meglio prima, che dopo. E poi avrebbe chiarito un sacco di dubbi. Fa un lungo tiro, e poi inizia.

“Okay. Allora, avevo ventun’anni, secondo anno di università appena iniziato, e a un certo punto, dopo vari scazzi, io e la ragazza con cui stavo da cinque anni ci molliamo. Il problema, oltre ovviamente al fatto che lei è stata la mia prima ragazza, e che quindi dopo cinque anni ero single e non sapevo come comportarmi, era che oltre a lei ho perso anche il lavoro: ai tempi lavoravo come modello per i brand di due suoi amici che studiavano moda. Pagavano anche abbastanza bene, ed è grazie a quel lavoro che i miei mi hanno dato il permesso di andare a vivere da solo, perchè ero in grado di sostenere varie spese senza chiedere a loro. Allora mi sono buttato abbastanza giù, ero praticamente disperato e per un periodo non riuscivo neanche a studiare, finchè Sandro, dopo aver aperto lo studio, ha cacciato il tipo che aveva assunto come segretario per metterci me al suo posto”. 

Niccolò parla abbastanza velocemente, ma il suo tono è calmo e anche leggermente divertito. Quando finisce, guarda l’altro ragazzo, che ha un’espressione strana, che non riesce a decifrare.

“Certo che da modello a segretario…”, sdrammatizza Martino, con un gesto eloquente della mano.

_Okay Nico. Metti nel database. Se stringe le labbra e alza le sopracciglia vuol dire che sta per prenderti per il culo._ “Mah, in realtà non mi interessa troppo. Io non l’ho mai voluto fare, come lavoro, ai tempi accettai solo perchè era una buona opportunità per fare un po’ di soldi e riuscire ad andarmene di casa”, spiega, sintetico. 

“Comunque sembra davvero un bell’amico”, dice Martino, fissando un punto indefinito davanti a lui, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa.

“Sandro?”

Martino annuisce.

“Sì, in realtà l’ha fatto anche per onorare una specie di...promessa? Che mi aveva fatto”.

Martino gli fa segno di continuare. Niccolò lo guarda di nuovo con aria di sfida, e incredulo gli risponde, ridendo:

“Guarda che dovrai raccontarmi almeno un terzo della tua vita dopo che ti avrò detto questa cosa”.

“Va bene, uomo misterioso. Poi se non ne vuoi parlare, ovviamente, non…”

Niccolò inizia prima che lui possa finire la frase.

“No, okay. Allora. L’ultimo anno di liceo mi presi una cotta gigantesca per lui e non ci siamo parlati per mesi perchè io me ne vergognavo, quando ci siamo ritrovati e a me era già passata, lui si sentiva in colpa perchè non se ne era accorto e ha giurato che mi avrebbe sempre aiutato a trovare qualcuno. Non che io glielo avessi chiesto. Ha fatto proprio tutto da solo, ma lui è così. Negli anni l’ha preso un po’ troppo alla lettera, a volte diventa imbarazzante, ma lo lascio fare. Quindi mi ha messo a lavorare lì perchè a detta sua, e cito proprio testualmente, ‘è un lavoro con cui si rimorchia’”. 

Niccolò finisce di raccontare e si accorge che Martino sta trattenendo a stento le risate, ma quando parla, rimane incantato dalla sua risposta:

“E questo avrebbe dovuto segnarmi per la vita secondo te? Io mi aspettavo chissà che cosa. Guarda che ci sono passato pure io, ma ho fatto molto di peggio”. Niccolò lo guarda mentre ridacchia.

“Ecco, menomale, perchè ora è il tuo turno”, dice piano, con un tono un po’ canzonatorio, mentre inizia a sistemarsi platealmente sulle scale, per stare più comodo, e gli fa segno di iniziare con la mano. Ad essere sinceri, freme per conoscere qualcosa di più sulla vita di Martino. Se fosse per lui farebbe come in Matrix, in cui ti attacchi a un computer e puoi scaricare nella tua testa ogni tipo di conoscenza attraverso dei semplici dischi. Se ci fosse un disco con sopra la vita di Martino, lui l’avrebbe già messo nel lettore.

Martino lo guarda sorridendo e poi volge lo sguardo di nuovo verso il panorama di palazzi che lo circonda.

“Vabbè, praticamente stessa cosa, anche io ho pensato di provare qualcosa per il mio migliore amico per un po’ di tempo. Era durante il liceo”.

Inizia un po’ vago, poi si ferma un attimo a guardare Niccolò, come se si aspettasse una reazione. Poi si accorge che sta pesando le proprie parole.

“Solo che lui in quel periodo stava con una mia carissima amica, e a un certo punto io ero così geloso delle attenzioni che le riservava che approfittando di una situazione, li ho fatti lasciare. Nel senso che loro si sono lasciati per colpa mia. Ovviamente mi accorsi subito dopo del casino che avevo fatto, anche perchè non avrei mai fatto niente per stare davvero con lui...sapevo che non erano sentimenti reali. Era solo la mia identità che cercava di uscire, in qualche modo. Vabbè, in ogni caso, ora stanno di nuovo insieme, da anni ormai, anche per merito mio. E sanno entrambi che cosa ho fatto, ho chiesto scusa molto tempo fa, anche se per un sacco di tempo mi sono sentito una vera merda per quello che ho fatto. Ma non mi stupisce che io l’abbia fatto, ecco. Ero confuso, spaventato delle cose che provavo, incazzato e non è stato il migliore dei periodi nemmeno a casa”. 

Niccolò aspetta che finisca per fare una domanda che sa essere stupida, ma che deve per forza fare o rischierebbe di esplodere lì davanti a lui: 

“Ma ora...non provi più niente per…cioè, non…” “Cosa? No, no, no. Ovvio. L’anno dopo ho incontrato il mio primo ragazzo. Ed è bastato per farmi distinguere l’amore dall’affetto”, Martino risponde rapidamente, scuotendo la testa, con un’aria grave sul volto.

Stanno un po’ in silenzio, finchè Niccolò non finisce di fumare, e lo rompe. Si sente come se gli astri si fossero allineati davanti a lui.

“Dovremmo farli conoscere”,fa scontrare la sua spalla con quella di Martino, mentre gli rivolge un sorriso scherzoso.

“Chi?”

“Alessandro e...come hai detto che si chiama?”

Martino capisce le intenzioni di Niccolò e scoppia a ridere immediatamente, battendo le mani in segno di approvazione.

“Giovanni. Alessandro e Giovanni. Sì, potrebbero fondare un club o qualcosa del genere. Fare dei raduni”, annuisce, divertito.

Ormai è quasi buio, i riflessi arancioni e violacei sui capelli di Martino sono spariti. Il ragazzo si volta verso di lui e a Niccolò non importa che abbia capito che lo stava osservando, perchè non sembra stupito o stranito, ma si limita a regalargli uno di quei sorrisi che l’universo gli ha concesso di vedere sulla faccia di Martino già più di una volta nel giro di un’ora. Mentre si guardano, Niccolò si chiede se sorrida così a tutti. Forse sì, forse è una di quelle persone che hanno il sorriso facile. Come lui stesso, del resto. D’altronde è la sua più efficace arma contro le persone che vogliono leggergli dentro e trovare il casino di cui lui ancora si vergogna. Come quando un amico suona il campanello inaspettatamente e non hai pulito casa. O forse no, forse Martino non lo fa con tutti, come le volte che l’ha visto con Elia, in cui sembrava abbastanza infastidito.

Dopo qualche minuto,  _ o forse qualche ora,  _ dato che gli occhi di Martino sono praticamente magnetici, la suoneria di un telefono li interrompe.

Martino scuote leggermente la testa, e con fare trasandato cerca il suo telefono, che trova nella giacca posata a terra sullo zaino.

“Zi’, sto arrivando. No, sono ancora in biblioteca, certo. Niente. Sì, sì, dopo però. Perchè? Ma che li facciamo a fare i turni della spesa allora? Che palle. Vabbè, arrivo”.

Nico guarda le sue scarpe mentre Martino parla al telefono. Ha un’ombra che gli solca il viso quando capisce che Martino sta andando via.

L’altro lo guarda e gli sorride debolmente, rigirandosi il telefono fra le mani in modo un po’ nervoso.

“Parli del diavolo”, dice, ridendo un po’ forzatamente, passandosi una mano fra i capelli sulla nuca.

_ Okay. Wow. Collo. Ha un bel collo. _

“Era Giovanni?”, tira ad indovinare Niccolò, alzando le sopracciglia.

“Sì. Niente, il mio coinquilino ha dimenticato di fare la spesa”, dice, tagliando corto davanti allo sguardo di Niccolò che lo sta trafiggendo da parte a parte.

“Scendi anche tu?”, chiede, mettendosi la giacca, mente con la mano accenna alla porta dietro di loro.

Niccolò lo guarda alzarsi e torreggiare su di lui, godendosi la vista.

“No, rimango qui un altro po’”, risponde, tranquillo. Martino annuisce e gli sorride.

“Okay...allora, io vado”

_ Chiedigli il numero di telefono chiedigli il numero chiedi il numero chiedigli _

“Uh, okay. Ciao!”, è quello che esce invece dalla sua bocca.

_ Qual è il mio problema è un cazzo di numero è una cazzo di domanda. _

“Ciao!”, lo saluta Martino energicamente, sorridendogli ancora di più.

Lo osserva passare attraverso la porta, stando attento a non chiuderla. E lui rimane lì, al freddo di fine Ottobre, a fare i conti con la sua testa e le sue insicurezze.

_ Cazzo Nico non è difficile per niente. Devi letteralmente solo chiedere, mamma mia, prima non eri così, a quest’ora di tre o quattro anni fa lo avresti già baciato senza manco chiederglielo. _

_ Okay prenderla tranquillamente, okay fare le cose per bene, però non possiamo continuare così, mo chissà quando ti ricapita di rive- _

La vibrazione del suo telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni interrompe il filo dei suoi pensieri.

**\+ 39 3886524451 :**

**E comunque questo è il mio numero, se ti capita di nuovo di aver bisogno di un compagno di pause :)**

Guarda il piccolo schermo senza battere ciglio finchè gli occhi non gli fanno male, e poi, senza neanche avere il tempo di processare, si concede una risata liberatoria, scuotendo la testa. Riguarda il messaggio e sospira forte.

_ Penso proprio che mi capiterà presto,  _ pensa, rileggendo. Poi si ferma un attimo, e riflette. 

_ Fanculo. Andiamo. _

E così preme i tastini fino a formare quelle parole, e senza fermarsi a riflettere, meccanicamente, preme invio.

Dopo pochi secondi, la risposta di Martino appare sullo schermo:

**Martino:**

**Buono a sapersi!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato duro da scrivere, ma il risultato finale mi piace abbastanza.   
Fun fact, la struttura della biblioteca è modellata secondo la struttura di quella che frequento io in cui c'è veramente una scala semi pericolante dove tutti però vanno a farsi le canne. Quindi mi sembrava d'obbligo ecco.  
Spero che vi sia piaciuto!


	10. A Domani

08:30

Una musichetta assordante e insopportabile si fa spazio nel sonno senza sogni di Martino, tanto da farlo sobbalzare senza neanche dargli il tempo di metabolizzare il risveglio. Si ricorda benissimo di aver messo la sveglia il giorno prima ma anche di aver abbassato il volume a metà, per far sì che il risveglio non fosse troppo traumatico.

_ Ma che cazzo...oh ma poi vibra tutto, ma che sta… _

Accende la luce sul comodino perchè la stanza è ancora buia, e immediatamente si ricorda di come si è addormentato la notte prima. Il suo telefono è sul cuscino e probabilmente lui ci stava anche dormendo sopra.

_ Che coglione, a ventitrè anni ancora ad addormentarmi col telefono in mano, non ho parole. _

Mettendo da parte il risveglio brusco, però, sorride mentre si massaggia il viso, gli occhi e cerca di stirare i muscoli, ricordandosi del modo in cui si è addormentato. 

Con Niccolò che gli da’ la buonanotte, o meglio, il buongiorno dato che è successo alle due, dopo un’intera giornata passata a parlare per messaggio. 

In realtà, dopo il messaggio che Martino gli aveva inviato uscendo dalla biblioteca, non avevano mai smesso. Niccolò gli aveva chiesto come stesse andando con la spesa e lui aveva scritto che si stava annoiando a morte, risposta alla quale l’altro non aveva potuto che proporsi come distrazione. “Almeno ti faccio compagnia”, gli aveva scritto. E così aveva passato nel supermercato il doppio del tempo sufficiente per fare una spesa normalissima, perchè era troppo distratto dal telefono, sorridendo come un ebete mentre cercava lo stesso prodotto per la sesta volta fra i reparti.

Avevano parlato di tutto e niente anche durante la serata, che Martino aveva trascorso da solo a casa con Elia, gli altri due impegnati con le rispettive ragazze. Alla terza partita a FIFA vinta da Elia dopo cena, Martino gli aveva stretto la spalla e lo aveva lasciato con un dispiaciuto “Scusa, frate’, ma non è proprio cosa oggi”, abbandonandolo in favore del suo letto e del telefono. Nessuno dei due aveva smesso di scrivere. E prima che se ne potesse rendere conto, il tempo era volato, erano quasi le due e Niccolò lo aveva salutato spiegando che la mattina dopo sarebbe dovuto andare a lavorare. Non se ne era proprio accorto, del tempo che era passato, perchè parlare con Niccolò era più facile di quanto avesse potuto immaginare. Non si sentiva sotto pressione, continuamente sottoposto ad un esame come tutte le volte che cercava di rapportarsi con un ragazzo che gli piaceva. Era tutto tranquillo, tutto normale, Niccolò lo faceva sentire giusto, come se non ci fossero risposte sbagliate alle sue domande o domande stupide da porgli. Poteva solo sperare che dall’altra parte, lui si sentisse nello stesso modo.

22:10

“Vabbè, ma almeno è fregno?”

Martino rotea gli occhi alla domanda di Filippo, che intanto sta cercando di acchiappare la cannuccia con la bocca senza guardare il bicchiere, perchè è troppo occupato a guardare Martino con l’espressione di qualcuno che è appena stato Miracolato da San Gennaro.

“Madò, sì, Filo, sì. Però non mi hai neanche fatto finire di parlare…”, risponde Martino, evidentemente scocciato. L’altro alza gli occhi al cielo a sua volta.

“Che palle Marti, sei peggio di mia madre. Io mi preoccupo delle cose importanti, non era così per dire. Dai, dimmi”

Martino lo guarda e se la prende comoda, sorseggiando un po’ della sua birra.

“Vabbè, niente, io gli ho dato il mio numero ieri e abbiamo parlato tutta la giornata. E anche stamattina. Oggi pomeriggio tardi abbiamo smesso perchè ha detto che c’era troppo da fare a lavoro”.

Filippo lo guarda senza esprimere neanche una minima parvenza di eccitazione. 

“E quindi?”

Martino gli rivolge una smorfia confusa e poi si guarda intorno, stranito, pensando a cosa stia passando per la testa dell’amico in quel momento.

“E quindi cosa, Filo? Stiamo parlando molto, fine”.

Filippo sospira platealmente e scuote la testa, scoraggiato.

“E quindi una foto un po’ più...che ne so...hai capito, no? Sempre tutto ti devo spigare, mamma mia”. Martino quasi si strozza con la birra e con gli occhi un po’ lucidi per l’attacco di tosse, si precipita a fermare i pensieri dell’altro.

“No, non hai capito niente. E poi comunque non ha uno smartphone, ha un Nokia di vent’anni fa, non possiamo mandarci foto”.

A quel punto l’espressione di Filippo si fa allusiva, e un sorrisetto che Martino conosce molto bene si allarga sul suo viso.

“Ah però, vedi che allora ci hai pensato pure tu? Poi il maniaco sono io”.

“Madonna Filippo oggi so che ti darò un pugno entro fine serata”, Martino ride, distogliendo lo sguardo da Filippo e puntandolo su qualcos'altro, perchè ormai ha perso le speranze.

Ma l’amico ha decisamente altri piani, e Martino ne è consapevole.

“Vabbè, dai, ma me la fai vedere una foto?”, chiede infatti.

“Filo ma sei scemo? Ti ho detto ora del telefono che ha, non ho foto sue, non ha Instagram nè niente”.

Filippo gli punta una mano davanti alla faccia, ridendo un po’ forzatamente.

“Seh, domani, Martì io ti conosco e tu vuoi farmi credere che non hai già scandagliato internet in cerca di informazioni o foto? Io ‘nce credo mica, eh”.

_ Maledetto. Maledetto veggente del cazzo. Come fai. _

Alla vista dello sguardo colpevole di Martino Filippo ride ancora più forte, battendo la mano sul tavolo.

“Okay, va bene, hai ragione, ho trovato delle foto”, ammette con aria sconfitta, iniziando a sfilare il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni, sbloccandolo. Filippo lo guarda preoccupato.

“No no no, Marti no! NO!”, ordina, mentre con le mani respinge il telefono di Martino sul tavolo. L’altro è, ancora una volta, moto confuso, e lo guarda a bocca aperta.

_ Ma non mi potevo scegliere amici un po’ meno psicopatici? _

“Oh e mo hai detto che volevi vede le foto…”, chiede a bassa voce, parlando piano come se avesse paura di turbare Filippo. Che di tutta risposta gli rivolge un sorriso demoniaco.

_ Sono di nuovo fottuto. _

“Che fai? Prima di vedere voglio che mi racconti come le hai trovate”.

Martino si massaggia la fronte con la mano libera.  _ Ma perchè tutta questa crudeltà anche quando le cose vanno bene? _

Guarda di nuovo Filippo, che accavalla le gambe, prende il bicchiere e inizia a sorseggiare, facendogli segno con la mano di iniziare a parlare.

“Okay. So il nome del suo migliore amico perchè è quello che mi ha fatto il tatuaggio, no? E quindi l’ho cercato su Facebook. E ci sono un po’ di foto in cui c’è anche Niccolò”.

Filippo finisce di ascoltare, e con gli occhi sgranati dato che evidentemente per far soffrire Martino ha dovuto trattenere la curiosità e l’impellente urgenza di vedere quelle foto, gli fa segno di fargli vedere.

C’è una foto un po’ sgranata di quattro ragazzi al mare, in costume, sporchi di sabbia. 

“Oh Gesù. Qual è di questi? Cioè, per carità, io me li farei tutti e quattro…”, Martino risponde con uno schiaffetto sulla spalla dell’altro ragazzo, che protesta, indicandogli Niccolò.

“Beh, però. Ci sta. Ma non ne hai una dove si vede un po’ meglio?”.

“Sì, ma è di tre anni fa. Vabbè che praticamente è uguale ad ora, solo che forse ha i capelli più lunghi nella foto”. Filippo annuisce ascoltando Martino, che capisce e va alla ricerca della foto.

E’ una foto professionale. Un mezzobusto di Alessandro e Niccolò, davanti alla torta dell’inaugurazione dello studio. Niccolò è elegante, ovviamente a Martino fa strano perchè non l’ha mai visto così. Indossa un abito nero ed una camicia anch’essa nera, senza cravatta. Con i primi due bottoni aperti. Sta davvero benissimo, dopo tutto ha fatto il modello per anni, e la foto lo dimostra. Inutile dire che Martino ha pensato di tutto, quando l'ha vista prima volta.

“Ammazza oh”, esclama Filo, roteando la mano in aria. “T’è andata proprio di lusso, eh”.

"Ma vuoi sapere una cosa divertente?", chiede a Filippo.

"Beh?"

"Praticamente mi ha detto che per qualche anno ha fatto il modello, no? Ho cercato dappertutto ma non ho trovato uno straccio di nome o di pagina che mi potesse ricondurre a quelle foto", ammette, leggermente imbarazzato. Filippo ride sonoramente.

"Ha anche fatto il modello, quindi. Boh Martì, stavolta non ti posso proprio dire niente, complimenti".

Mentre entrambi ridono, il telefono di Martino vibra, e lo schermo segnala un nuovo messaggio. Filippo guarda lo schermo insieme a lui.

“E’ lui?”

“Sì…”

“Dai aprilo che voglio farmi i cazzi vostri”, ordina Filippo, e Martino ubbidisce.

**Niccolò:**

**Non credo di aver mai pulito così tanto manco a casa mia. Comunque, domattina ti trovo in biblioteca?**

Filippo rompe subito il silenzio, prendendo Marti per una spalla e scuotendolo un po’.

“Marti!!! Vuole vederti!”

Ma l’altro sembra un po’ deluso, sovrappensiero. Filo gli rivolge un’occhiata indagatrice, a cui Martino risponde subito.

“No, è che domani mattina ho lezione. Però che palle, anche io voglio vederlo”.

“Ma scriviglielo intanto, no? Tanto se vuole vederti, perchè vuole vederti, sicuramente ti propone un’altra cosa”.

Filo gli parla con un tono sicuro ed incoraggiante, sa che con Martino è quello che funziona sempre, che gli eviterà la sfilza di dubbi e di domande su come comportarsi che Filippo dopo anni ha iniziato ad odiare.

**Martino:**

**Domani purtroppo ho lezione dalle 9 fino alle 12:30 :(**

**Niccolò:**

**Volevo chiederti se ti andasse una pausa caffè come si deve in un bar vero, visto che quello delle macchinette chiaramente non ti piace. **

**Però, a questo punto, a pranzo hai da fare?**

Il messaggio arriva dopo neanche un minuto, e Martino ci mette eoni a leggerlo, di proposito, perchè vuole godersi ogni parola, ogni virgola, di quello che c’è scritto. Alla fine ha sempre quel sorriso stupidissimo che minaccia di non andarsene mai dalla sua faccia.

“Dai, hai visto?”, lo incoraggia Filippo, questa volta rimanendo più calmo. Lascia che Martino si goda il momento senza interferire troppo.

**Martino:**

**Tornare a casa e mangiare surgelati con i miei amici come tutti gli altri giorni non vale come impegno, credo, quindi no :)**

**Niccolò:**

**Hahahah okay allora :D**

**Ultima cosa: ti piace il giapponese?**

**Martino:**

**Sì, perchè?**

**Niccolò:**

**Perfetto. Ti passo a prendere alle 12:30. **

**A domani :)**

**Martino:**

**A domani!**

La serata procede tranquillamente, dopo un brindisi di Filippo “a Martino che finalmente forse scopa”,contornato da insulti vari. Martino è felice, gli mancava come sensazione. Non che non fosse stato felice da quando è tornato dalla Germania, lo era, ma c’era sempre un pezzo che mancava, che lo fermava dal godersi completamente la sensazione. Ma soprattutto, più che felice, è impaziente, come un bambino che non riesce ad addormentarsi perchè è troppo eccitato al pensiero di quello che ha da fare il giorno dopo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non vedo l'ora di finire di scrivere il prossimo capitolo per postarlo aiuto. Intanto fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se avete bisogno di spazio per urlare e sfogarvi i commenti sono ben accetti.  
A presto!!!


	11. Paura

12:30

Quando il professore finalmente si toglie il microfono e con fare scorbutico congeda i 200 studenti esausti davanti a lui, Martino non si accorge neanche di essersi alzato ed essere già arrivato alla porta praticamente correndo. Camminando velocemente, sfila il telefono dai pantaloni per controllare se ci siano messaggi da Niccolò. Niente. Poi un braccio, dietro di lui, lo afferra. 

“Zi’, ho capito che hai fretta, però almeno saluta!”, ride Giò, accanto a lui, in evidente difficoltà nel tenere il passo di Martino mentre infila il computer nella borsa.

“Scusa frate’, lo sai che non mi piace fare aspettare le persone”, risponde, guardando dritto davanti a lui.

“E’ la scusa più scema che abbia mai sentito in quindici anni che ti conosco. Vabbè divertiti con quello e mi raccomando, le protezioni”, intima, puntandogli l’indice contro.

Martino lo guarda a bocca aperta, incredulo.

“Giò ma che cazzo dici, stiamo andando a pranzo…”

“Sì, vabbè, tutti così dicono”, scherza, mentre con una mano lo saluta, svoltando verso la mensa. 

Martino lo saluta a sua volta con un cenno della testa e prosegue per la sua strada.

_ Devo ricordarmi di chiedere a Eva che cosa intende Giò con la parola “pranzo”. _

Quando esce dall’edificio gli ci vuole un po’ di tempo per capire dove sia Niccolò. Per strada è pieno di studenti che vanno e vengono, e l’ora di punta non aiuta a fargli distinguere nessuna delle auto parcheggiate accanto al marciapiede. Non aiuta neanche che Niccolò non gli ha detto se sarebbe arrivato a piedi o in macchina. 

Mentre si guarda intorno un po’ spaesato ,alla John Travolta in Pulp Fiction, il suono di un clacson piuttosto singolare richiama la sua attenzione. Si volta, e riesce a scorgere la sorgente del suono in un’auto parcheggiata a una ventina di metri da lui, che non può non notare. Ridacchiando, si avvia verso la macchina.

_ Menomale. Menomale che ho già qualcosa di esorbitante su cui scherzare. Non avrei potuto sopportare un silenzio imbarazzante. _

Davanti a lui c’è un maggiolino della Wolkswagen che sembra avere più anni di quelli che hanno lui e Niccolò sommati, però tenuto indiscutibilmente bene. La vernice verde acqua sembra essersi staccata solo in alcuni punti, i graffi evidenti sono pochi, ma è pulita e lucida. 

Martino, invece di dirigersi verso il posto del passeggero, fa il giro, fermandosi davanti al finestrino di Niccolò, che lo saluta a modo suo, con un altro colpetto di clacson e un sorriso enorme, accompagnato da obbligatorio dondolio di testa. Sta sorridendo tutto di lui. Gli occhi, il naso un po’ arricciato, pure i capelli. A Martino sembra anche già troppo.

_ Non così a tradimento però. No.  _

Risponde con un sorriso, poi si abbassa al livello di Niccolò, poggiando le braccia sul finestrino. Si guarda intorno, scrutando anche l’interno della macchina, continuando a sorridere divertito. Niccolò sembra incuriosito dal gesto, e forse anche dalle sopracciglia di Martino che gli sono praticamente arrivate sull’attaccatura dei capelli, dallo sforzo di trattenere le risate.

“Che c’è?”, gli chiede, un po’ confuso, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

Martino lo guarda mordendosi il labbro inferiore, riuscendo a non ridere, e poi esordisce con un:

“Quando mi hai chiesto se avessi da fare a pranzo non pensavo che volessi portarmici negli anni ‘50. Cioè, pensavo saremmo rimasti qui. In quest’epoca. Nel presente”. 

Niccolò ride. Molto. Batte le mani sul volante. E la sua risata cresce ogni volta che Martino puntualizza l’ultima parte della frase. 

_ Okay, il tuo lavoro qui è finito, Martino, ora porta il culo in macchina. _

Dopo essersi seduto, e aver ammirato Niccolò partire ( _ cosa c’è di più attraente di un uomo attraente mentre guida?),  _ constatando l’effettivo stato di salute della macchina, chiede:

"Ok, ora sono serio, perché questa macchina?"

Niccolò ridacchia, e Martino nota che sta muovendo insistentemente la gamba destra, più vicina a lui, su e giù. Non sa dire se possa essere eccitazione o nervosismo. Spera la prima. Anche perchè Niccolò non ha assolutamente niente di cui essere nervoso. _Ah, se solo sapessi cosa sta succedendo nella mia testa._

"Ti direi che mi piace il vintage, ma mentirei", risponde, guardandolo, e ridono di nuovo entrambi. Riporta lo sguardo sulla strada e si fa più serio.

"No, è stata la prima macchina di mio padre, gliel'ha regalata mio nonno quando ha preso la patente. Puoi immaginare quanto ci sia affezionato. Mia madre invece la odia, da sempre. Pensa che l'unico motivo per cui ce l'ho io è proprio che se non l'avesse data a me, lei lo avrebbe costretto a rottamarla".

“Beh, però è una bella macchina. Ti si addice”.

_ Ma che cazzo dici ma che vuol dire che gli si addice una macchina sei un cretino _

Niccolò accosta e si ferma sotto un porticato, voltandosi poi per guardare Martino dritto negli occhi.

“Ah sì? E perchè?”, chiede, spontaneamente.

Martino non smetterà mai di essere stupito da quel letale legame di sicurezza e leggerezza con cui Niccolò dice e fa le cose. E quando lo guarda così, con quegli occhi seri, diretti, senza filtri, non può far altro che aspettare che il suo cervello si riprenda dal cortocircuito e sperare di non arrossire troppo visibilmente.

“Mah, non lo so, non ti ci vedevo con una punto grigio metallo, sinceramente. Ce ne sono troppe in giro tutte uguali”, cerca di rispondere più tranquillamente che può, lasciando intendere quel tanto che basta di quello che ha in mente, che invece fa più o meno così:

_ perchè sei proprio la persona più singolare che abbia conosciuto nella mia vita e ogni cosa di te non fa che sorprendermi quindi è ovvio che ogni cosa che ti riguarda deve essere unica e straordinaria. _

“No, nemmeno io mi ci vedo. Hai ragione, alla fine avrà anche i suoi acciacchi, ma mi piace”, afferma, spegnendo il motore.

“E comunque siamo arrivati. Quella è casa mia”, aggiunge, indicando il condominio davanti al quale si sono appena fermati.

Martino ringrazia il suo corpo che è andato in autopilota e si è occupato da solo di scendere dalla macchina e chiudere la portiera, perchè se fosse stato per lui sarebbe ancora nell’abitacolo a fare i conti col fatto che sta per vedere casa di Niccolò. Informazioni del genere avrebbero bisogno di ben più tempo per essere processate a dovere. Dopo essere sceso, segue l’altro che è occupato a estrarre (letteralmente, vista la massa di roba accatastata nel cofano) due buste dal portabagagli.

“E’ il nostro pranzo. Io non so cucinare, mi sarei impegnato un po’ di più, però non volevo farti finire la giornata con una lavanda gastrica e mi sono affidato al giapponese di fiducia”.

_ Anche io spero di finire la giornata con qualcosa di molto più piacevole di una lavanda gastrica, credimi. _

Dopo averlo rassicurato che sarebbe andato benissimo e non essersi neanche risparmiato sulle battute riguardo le incapacità culinarie di Niccolò, Martino prende una busta e si incamminano verso il portone, entrati nel quale prendono l’ascensore. 

“Okay, adesso ci sono un po’ di scale da salire, stai attento perchè sono ripide e la luce non c’è”, annuncia Niccolò, uscendo dall’ascensore e incamminandosi verso quella che sembra una scala a chiocciola strettissima e molto vecchia alla fine del pianerottolo.

“Madonna, ma sto palazzo è del cenozoico”, commenta Martino.

Sente Niccolò che ridacchia davanti a lui, poi lo vede voltarsi per rispondergli.

“Eh, ci viveva mia nonna qua”.

Effettivamente l’edificio sembra veramente vecchio, a giudicare dall’intonaco distrutto in alcuni punti e dal colore delle pareti, un verde acido spento che ai suoi tempi doveva essere stato un bel verde acceso. Salgono in fila indiana, e Martino procede con prudenza, ma comunque seguendo il passo svelto di Niccolò che è davanti a lui, anche perchè è curioso di capire dove lo stia portando. Non gli risulta che ci sia un altro appartamento alla fine della scala: vede solo una porta abbastanza piccola.

Niccolò si ferma ed estrae una chiave dalla tasca di dietro dei pantaloni, e la sua mano per poco non sfiora la faccia di Martino, a cui brucia la pelle della fronte solo a vederla così vicina.

“Okay, giuro che siamo arrivati”, dice, mentre con un po’ di difficoltà gira la chiave nella serratura. 

La porta si apre con uno scricchiolio rumorosissimo, e Niccolò fa spazio a Martino, facendogli segno di entrare. O meglio, uscire.

“Spero che tu non sia allergico a qualche polline o pianta perchè se no so’ cazzi”, scherza Niccolò, godendosi l’espressione serena e un po’ sorpresa di Martino mentre si guarda intorno sul terrazzo.

E’ piccolo, anzi, tecnicamente è molto grande, se non fosse che il suo intero perimetro è completamente occupato da vasi dalla grandezza variabile, contenenti i più disparati tipi di piante. C’è proprio di tutto. Ci sono piante grasse, piccoli alberi da frutta, rampicanti che si aggrappano ai muri, bonsai. Martino riconosce una pianta di magnolia e un mandarino, perchè quando era piccolo sua madre le aveva piantate sul balcone della loro vecchia casa e le aveva curate talmente bene che erano cresciute tantissimo. 

“Vorrei poterti dire che le ho curate io ma purtroppo non è il caso”, Niccolò gli si avvicina, rompendo il silenzio.

“Erano di mia nonna e mia mamma, a loro piaceva. Tutte le domeniche pomeriggio si vedevano qua e sistemavano le piante. Qualche volta quando ero proprio piccolo mia madre mi ci portava e provava ad insegnarmi qualcosa, però finiva sempre con mia nonna che mi riempiva di cibo. Adesso che ci vivo io e mia nonna non c’è più, lo facciamo io e mia mamma”, spiega Niccolò.

“E’ veramente bello”, è tutto quello che Martino riesce a sillabare. In realtà non si stava proprio riferendo alle piante, Martino ne ha viste di piante nella sua vita e queste sono tutte molto belle, però sta più facendo caso agli occhi verdi di Niccolò che adesso, con il sole a picco e tutte le piante intorno, sono ancora più accesi. E poi non riesce a respingere l’immagine che si è formata spontaneamente del suo cervello: un Niccolò bambino con le manine sporche di terra e gli occhi che brillano.

L’altro intanto ha poggiato le buste su un tavolo che (ovviamente) Martino non ha notato, forse perchè pieno di vasi di orchidee che ora Niccolò sta spostando per terra. Intanto lui continua a guardarsi intorno. A pochi metri da lui, vicino al davanzale, ci sono due sdraio di vimini dall’aspetto abbastanza antico con sopra dei cuscini e un tavolino con un posacenere. In più, nota che sia il tavolo su cui Niccolò ha posato il cibo che le tre sedie che lo circondano sono completamente colorate con quella che sembra essere vernice spray. Ci sono tutti i colori, mescolati insieme in una danza frenetica, sembrano prevalere il rosso e l’arancione. A un angolo del tavolo nota la piccola scritta “NICO” in nero, seguita da una faccina sorridente. 

“E’ proprio un bel tavolo. Dovrei chiamarti se ci ricapita di dover arredare casa”, si rivolge a Nico che è tornato e gli sta facendo cenno di sedersi. Sorride un po’ amareggiato, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Grazie, però non penso di voler avere a che fare coi mobili, oltre a quando devo farlo all’università”, scherza, anche se Martino percepisce qualcosa di più serio sotto.

“No? Che vuoi fare invece?”, chiede, mentre l’altro gli passa la confezione del take away.

Niccolò lo guarda con un’aria che Martino non riesce bene a decifrare. E’ come un misto di soddisfazione, compiacimento e un filo di imbarazzo. 

“Diciamo che il design non è proprio la mia passione, ecco, cioè, non mi dispiace, è stato un compromesso coi miei. Principalmente voglio fare l’illustratore”.

“Beh, è fico”, risponde Martino, leggermente imbarazzato per la sua carenza di conoscenze artistiche.

“Ah, ti vanno bene le bacchette, o sei uno di quei puristi delle posate super noiosi che hanno bisogno della forchetta?”.

Martino scoppia a ridere, e anche Niccolò di riflesso.

“No, no, vanno bene le bacchette. Anche se effettivamente ero un purista delle posate fino a poco tempo fa”, risponde.

“Ah, allora un po’ ci ho preso”.

Durante il pranzo parlano di tutto e di niente. Delle rispettive carriere universitarie e dei professori più stronzi con cui hanno avuto a che fare, degli aneddoti sui tempi del liceo, su cui Niccolò però sembra non sprecarsi troppo, delle loro famiglie, di progetti futuri. Parlano di cinema, di musica, Martino rimane affascinato dalla varietà delle conoscenze musicali di Niccolò e se le spiega quando scopre che suona il piano da quando era piccolo. Martino parla tanto, visto che di Niccolò sa meno di lui di quanto lui sappia di Niccolò. Gli racconta di sua madre e di quanto è stata importante durante la sua adolescenza, di quante cose gli abbia fatto capire, gli racconta persino di suo padre e di come se ne è andato obbligandolo a crescere troppo in fretta e a imparare come si gestisce una casa nel giro di pochi mesi. Quando Niccolò lo ascolta non sembra mai annoiato. Non è mai come le altre persone che ascoltano semplicemente perchè aspettano che arrivi il loro turno di parlare. Lo ascolta con un interesse che se è possibile, cresce ogni volta che passa a un diverso aspetto della sua vita. Allora Martino non può che sperare che l’altro abbia voglia di conoscerlo almeno la metà di quanto lui ha il bisogno di conoscere Niccolò.

Si sente così libero quando parla con lui perchè sa che non verrà mai giudicato per nessuna delle cose che dirà, e non gli è mai capitato. Gli racconta anche di perchè si è trasferito coi suoi amici, di sua madre e di Roberto e anche del suo Erasmus. Senza lasciar fuori un accenno alla sua precedente relazione. Non gli è mai capitato di non dover fare coming out con qualcuno perchè non ce ne fosse bisogno ed è una liberazione assoluta. E il fatto che neanche Niccolò abbia sentito il peso di doverlo fare lo tranquillizza. Si sono semplicemente capiti, e sente che è un buon segno.

Adesso si sono spostati sulle sdraio davanti al davanzale per fumare una sigaretta. 

Davanti a loro c’è tutta Trastevere e il cielo è terso, neanche una nuvola, solo palazzi giallo-arancio e il verde delle rampicanti. Niccolò ha appena finito di raccontargli della sbronza peggiore della sua vita, avvenuta proprio su quelle sdraio, quindi si è sentito in dovere di offrire la sua versione.

“Vabbè, e quindi cosa avete fatto? Hai guidato lo stesso tu alla fine?”

“NO, Nico, sei matto? Io ero praticamente sull’orlo del coma etilico. No, ha guidato Elia al posto mio, Giò mi ha fatto stendere sui sedili posteriori insieme a lui, il mio ex davanti, nel posto del passeggero. Quello stronzo, aveva paura che gli sbrattassi addosso”.

“No, aspe'...e Luca?”

Martino scoppia a ridere, tossendo a causa del fumo.

“Ah, giusto, Luca. Luca era nel cofano”. 

Nico sgrana gli occhi, incredulo.

“Cioè, vuoi farmi credere che siete andati in macchina sul raccordo di sabato sera con una persona nel cofano e non avete beccato nessun posto di blocco?”

“Ma dai, che c’entra. Sì, magari abbiamo avuto culo, okay, ma è successo veramente. Puoi pure chiedere agli altri.

E comunque il problema non si pone, perchè eravamo cinque in macchina. Tutto regolare”.

Martino non si stancherà mai di farlo ridere come sta ridendo adesso. Perchè poi ride anche lui.

“Vabbè, comunque, la vuoi sapere una cosa divertente?”, chiede Nico, massaggiandosi gli occhi stanchi per le troppe risate.

Martino strizza gli occhi, incuriosito.“Più divertente della mia?”, chiede.

“Oddio, no Marti, non so se riuscirò mai ad arrivare al tuo livello”, lo prende in giro l’altro. Martino lo spintona un po’ avvicinandosi alla sua sdraio, solo che quando la sua mano arriva sulla spalla di Nico, ci mette un po’ più di tempo del previsto a ritirarla.

“Dai, muoviti, scemo”. 

Niccolò lo guarda, fingendosi offeso e dolorante, massaggiandosi platealmente la spalla, e poi si schiarisce la voce.

“Comunque...praticamente, quando sei venuto in studio io ero convinto che tu ed Elia...vabbè, hai capito”.

Martino è molto confuso. 

_ No non è possibile che mi stia dicendo questa cosa spero che non mi stia dicendo questa cosa, se me la sta dicendo potrei reagire molto male _

Niccolò lo guarda un po’ imbarazzato, deve essersi reso conto del fatto che Martino non è sicuro di cosa intenda, quindi aggiunge:

“Vabbè, pensavo fosse il tuo ragazzo, insomma”.

A Martino quasi cade per terra la mascella. Non ha idea della sua espressione in questo momento ma sa che con ogni probabilità, se potesse vederla, si prenderebbe a schiaffi senza indugi. Quando la realizzazione inizia a farsi spazio nella sua mente, riesce a dire solo:

“Wow. Effettivamente però posso capire perchè tu l’abbia pensato. Ha senso”.

Niccolò si lascia scappare una risatina un po’ nervosa. C’è sicuramente qualcosa che non gli sta dicendo. Martino ha appena deciso di chiedergli di più, ma Nico parla per primo.

“Però, c’è una cosa che non ho ancora capito… e se non vuoi dirmelo va bene lo stesso”, inizia, abbandonandosi sullo schienale, mentre espira il fumo. Martino coglie l’opportunità offerta dallo sguardo di Niccolò che è rivolto verso un punto indefinito davanti a lui per guardarlo, e non riesce a trattenersi dal pensare che la posizione delle labbra di Nico in questo preciso momento è la stessa che forse,  _ forse,  _ userebbe se lo baciasse. 

Poi ricomincia a parlare interrompendo i pensieri di Martino,  _ forse è per il meglio. _

“Perchè ti sei tatuato le sue iniziali?”

Marti ride, è una risata di sollievo, nella sua testa c’era tutto tranne una domanda del genere. Era preoccupato che potesse chiedergli qualcosa di molto più serio.  _ Che poi cosa poteva chiedermi? Qual è la soluzione alla fame del mondo secondo me?  _

“Ah, quella cosa. E’ una scommessa. Succedono parecchio da quando siamo un po’ più grandi. Ero ubriaco e ho perso a biliardino con Luca, fine della storia”.

Niccolò lo ascolta, ride, lo prende in giro poi iniziano la solita danza di insulti, pugni e spintoni, poi rivolge a Martino uno sguardo che non gli ha mai visto in viso. E’ il più accennato dei sorrisi, anche se stranamente basta a illuminargli gli occhi, in cui legge anche una sorta di anticipazione, come qualcosa che gli sta crescendo dentro, qualcosa di non detto. Martino si sente crollare davanti a quegli occhi, non sa neanche come riesca a reggere il contatto visivo, è troppo da sostenere ma allo stesso tempo qualcosa lo obbliga a non distogliere lo sguardo da Nico. La più bella e strana delle contraddizioni.

Dopo non sa quanto tempo, però, Nico sospira velocemente, anzi, è più una risata strozzata, e scuote la testa dolcemente, sorridendo. Il momento finisce. Martino si sente stordito e allarmato, riconosce la sensazione che prova ogni volta che comincia a chiedersi ossessivamente cos’ha detto o fatto di sbagliato. Osserva le dita lunghe ed eleganti di Niccolò che si porta la sigaretta alle labbra. Fa un lungo tiro e poi si alza, dirigendosi verso l’unico punto del davanzale libero dai vasi. Martino non ci pensa due volte a seguirlo.

Si sistema accanto a lui, appoggiandosi sulla balaustra nello stesso modo in cui è appoggiato Nico, spalla contro spalla, braccio contro braccio. 

Si guarda un po’ intorno in silenzio, ormai sono quasi le cinque e si iniziano a notare i primissimi segni del tramonto. Nico finisce la sua sigaretta e la butta giù dal balcone. E’ evidente che sta pensando a qualcosa e Martino darebbe qualsiasi cosa,  _ ma proprio qualsiasi,  _ per sapere che cos’è. Ma lui è solo Martino Rametta e non sa bene come ci si comporta in questi casi, quindi decide di tirargli su il morale a modo suo,  _ supponendo, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, che qualcosa l’abbia demoralizzato. _

“Ma fammi capire, ti piacciono proprio i terrazzi? O i posti alti in generale? ”

Quando sente la risata sincera di Niccolò, Martino si concede un sospiro di sollievo, però silenzioso,  _ ci manca solo che mi sente e capisce quanto sono disperato. _

“No, ti giuro che non ho un’ossessione strana per i terrazzi, è solo un caso. Perchè, a te non piacciono?”, risponde, tornando a guardarlo.

Martino risponde con uno sguardo di sufficienza.

“Mah, diciamo che in realtà ho un po’ paura delle altezze”. Lo dice seriamente, eppure Niccolò ride di nuovo, chiedendo:

“E me lo dici solo la seconda volta di fila che ti porto in un posto alto?”

Martino lo spinge un po’ con la sua spalla.

“Ma che c’entra, è un terrazzo. Io intendo le altezze tipo gli aerei, o quelle cose malate tipo il volo dell’angelo, roba così”.

“Mah, devo dire che quel tipo di cose non mi spaventano”, risponde Nico, con una scrollata di spalle.

Martino solleva le sopracciglia, impressionato.

“E di cosa hai paura? Ragni? Buio? I pagliacci? Gli spazi stretti?”, continua a scherzare. Nico scuote il capo, con aria indifferente.

“No, non direi, nessuna cosa così concreta mi fa paura, ecco”. La serietà di Niccolò lo incuriosisce.

“E allora di cosa hai paura? Dai, qualche fobia la devi avere per forza. Se no mi fai sentire scemo, io ho paura di tutte le cose che ho detto prima”.

Niccolò si fa pensieroso, Martino segue il suo sguardo che si sposta velocemente da un punto all’altro nello spazio fra loro, come se stesse visualizzando davanti a sé le parole che vuole usare e stesse scartando accuratamente quelle che non vanno bene.

“Boh, forse l’unica cosa che mi spaventa è rimanere solo. O meglio, ho paura che le mie azioni possano farmi perdere le persone a cui tengo”, conclude alla fine. Martino rimane sinceramente spiazzato. Non si aspettava assolutamente una risposta del genere, ma in cuor suo sente di essere privilegiato perchè Niccolò le ha dette proprio a lui. E a giudicare dalla sua espressione, non deve essere stato facile. Martino decide di smettere di scherzare.

“In che senso?”, prova a chiedere, con un sorriso incoraggiante.

Niccolò sospira a fondo e serra le labbra, prima di rispondere.

“Nel senso...allora, per esempio, adesso vorrei davvero fare una cosa ma sono terrorizzato dal farla. Anche se probabilmente non ne ho motivo”. 

“E’ una cosa bella o brutta?”

“Beh, dipende da chi…”

“Nico, secondo te, è una cosa bella o brutta?” Martino glielo chiede con una sicurezza che non riconosce come sua. Probabilmente è Niccolò che gliela sta dando.

“Bella”.

“Allora falla”, asserisce, cercando di rivolgergli uno sguardo severo e dolce allo stesso tempo. Niccolò lo guarda stupito, ma il suo volto si distende subito in un sorriso tranquillo.

Martino lo guarda serenamente e alza per un attimo le sopracciglia, incoraggiandolo.

_ Sono qui. Fai quello che vuoi con me. _

Nico lo guarda nello stesso modo di prima, sulle sdraio. Ecco che cos'era: impulso. E Martino non sa quanto e se riuscirà a resistere alla spinta che sta provando ora, ma combatte con sè stesso perchè vuole che Niccolò faccia tutto da solo, vuole fargli capire che non ha niente di cui avere paura. Vuole lasciargli quella soddisfazione. Lo osserva mentre si avvicina lentamente, godendosi il momento, ammirando il sorriso di Nico a pochi centimetri dal suo, finchè le loro labbra non si incontrano. 

E’ molto meglio di quanto Martino l’avesse immaginato. E’ tutto morbido e simmetrico e  _ giusto _ . Lascia scorrere le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro lentamente, con tutta la calma del mondo. E’ troppo occupato a meravigliarsi di quanto le labbra di Nico siano perfette per pensare ad approfondire il bacio. Non ha voglia di altro che non di sentirle, sentire che sono proprio lì, contro le sue, che Niccolò lo vuole esattamente quanto lui. 

Una mano va a posarsi sulla sua guancia ispida di barba, il pollice che gli accarezza leggermente lo zigomo. Adesso sente ancora di più di quanto non stesse facendo prima. Ha bisogno di essergli più vicino, quindi si sposta e, senza staccarsi, avvolge le sue braccia attorno alle spalle di Nico, facendo scorrere le sue mani aperte sulle sue scapole sporgenti. Le sue spalle sono più piccole di quelle di Martino e lui non se n’è mai accorto. Tutto di Nico adesso sembra grande e piccolo insieme. L’altra mano di Niccolò accarezza i capelli dell’altro proprio sopra la nuca, è quasi novembre ma la mano di Niccolò fra i suoi capelli e poi giù sul collo manda scariche di brividi sulle braccia di Martino. Quando si separano il cielo è molto più scuro. 

Rimangono abbracciati. Nico poggia la fronte sulla sua. Non lo vede ma sente che sta sorridendo a trentadue denti.

“Hai ancora paura?”, gli chiede Martino, scuotendolo un po’ nelle sue braccia. Niccolò alza la testa per guardarlo negli occhi e Marti quasi sussulta, è la prima volta che li vede così da vicino. 

“Nah. Avevi ragione comunque”.

Martino sorride e lo bacia di nuovo. 

_ Come se adesso che so di poterlo fare riesca a non farlo ogni due secondi. Per favore. Chi voglio prendere in giro. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì alla fine ce l'ho fatta a partorire questo capitolo. Scusatemi l'attesa ma è un periodo in cui sono così impegnata mentalmente che non trovo mai la giusta concentrazione per scrivere. Però penso che l'attesa sia valsa la pena, anzi, fatemi sapere voi se è così ;)  
E comunque ce l'abbiamo fatta vi rendete conto? Dopo undici capitoli!!! Secondo me mi avete odiato per tutto questo tempo.  
Comunque, il prossimo capitolo non dovrebbe tardare quanto questo. A preso!


	12. Mi Distrai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol avevo detto che il capitolo sarebbe arrivato prima e invece sono stata tutt'altro che tempestiva. Vabbè, spero che vi piaccia questo capitolo di transizione, l'ho scritto mentre sto cercando di capire in che direzione portare questa storia, quindi è stato comunque difficile scriverlo. Però dall'ultima volta che ho aggiornato ci sono delle meravigliose novità e niente consideratelo il mio regalo per festeggiare l'inizio delle riprese della quarta stagione :') ci vediamo giù

7:15

Martino apre la porta di casa, attento a fare meno rumore possibile. È sabato mattina, per quello che sa gli altri potrebbero anche stare dormendo. Non vuole svegliarli, conosce più che bene la furia di cui è capace Elia nel momento in cui il suo sonno leggero viene interrotto da qualcuno o qualcosa, oppure anche gli sguardi terrificanti di Giò nella stessa situazione, sguardi così penetranti e carichi di sdegno e disappunto che Martino non ha visto neanche in viso ai suoi genitori.  
Richiude la porta dietro di sé, e si prende un momento prima di percorrere il lungo corridoio d'ingresso che porta alla sua camera.  
Invece, si abbandona con la schiena sulla superficie solida e fredda della porta, respirando a pieni polmoni, godendosi i ricordi delle ultime dieci ore che si susseguono nella sua mente.   
È così che lo trova Giovanni, cinque minuti dopo. Appoggiato a una porta che sorride come un ebete.

"Oh?"  
Martino salta per lo spavento, stringendosi il suo zaino e la giacca al petto.   
"Ah cazzo, Giò. Madonna. Sei già sveglio? Non è presto?"  
"No, veramente mi sono svegliato per pisciare perché ieri abbiamo bevuto un sacco e io non ho ancora finito di smaltire".  
I due si guardando, Giò lo scruta attentamente e dopo gli sorride con una supponenza che gli fa capire che ormai non si accontenterà di tornare a dormire.  
"Tu piuttosto? Quando hai iniziato a non rispondere ai messaggi ieri sera pensavo che fossi già a pezzi in un sacco buttato nel bagagliaio di un'auto". Ridacchia, ma Martino riconosce anche una punta di rimprovero nelle sue parole.   
"Frate', scusa. È che sono successe un po' di cose. Ieri sera poi mi si è scaricato il telefono e Nico ovviamente non ha un caricatore appartenente al ventunesimo secolo in casa".  
"Ah beh. Deduco che le cose sono andate bene allora. Anche a giudicare dallo stato del tuo collo".  
"Ma che di…" Martino non fa in tempo a finire la frase che un Giovanni morto dalle risate lo trascina di peso verso lo specchio del mobile all'ingresso. Effettivamente il lato sinistro del suo collo e della mandibola è cosparso di segni rossi tendenti al violaceo, tutt'altro che trascurabili.  
"Stronzetto malefico. Gli avevo detto di non lasciare segni". Lo dice cercando di mantenere una dignità davanti a Giovanni, ma poi si rende conto che la frase e l'intonazione con cui è stata pronunciata non trasmettono assolutamente lo stesso messaggio.   
Con un invito silenzioso, Martino fa accomodare Gio al tavolo della cucina, mentre cerca nei pensili la moka da due che ha portato da casa di sua madre.  
"Sì, è andata bene. Molto bene. Abbiamo pranzato, abbiamo parlato un casino, e poi mi ha baciato. Cioè, ha avuto bisogno di un po' di incoraggiamento, però è andata bene. E abbiamo passato la notte da lui. È stato una tragedia separarci stamattina, ma doveva essere a lavoro alle sette".  
Giò sta sorridendo così tanto che a Martino sembra di vedere il sole che entra direttamente in casa loro dal balcone del soggiorno.  
"E poi? Cioè hai dormito a casa sua no, avete…"  
"No! Cosa? No, no, no, assolutamente".  
_Chi vuoi prendere in giro con sta reazione esagerata? Tanto lo sa benissimo che ci hai pensato._  
"Oh scusa zi', chiedevo, eh"  
"Non è niente, tranquillo, è solo che sta succedendo tutto abbastanza veloce adesso. Non ti nascondo che ci ho pensato. Ovviamente. Solo che non mi sembrava giusto. E poi abbiamo passato una bellissima serata anche senza".  
Martino si siede di fronte all'amico, porgendogli la tazzina. Bevono in silenzio.  
"Incredibile. Devo stringere la mano il prima possibile a questo ragazzo. Magari gli allungo pure na piotta. È la prima volta da quando abiti qua che ti stai zitto mentre bevi il caffè".   
Ridono tutti e due.   
"Ah, mo è grazie a Nico? Non era che mi stavo zitto solo quando lo facevo io? Deciditi".  
"Cazzo, hai ragione. Vabbè, sarà un cinquanta e cinquanta, no?"  
"Penso di sì".  
Giovanni sbadiglia rumorosamente, contorcendosi sulla sedia mentre stira le braccia e le gambe.  
Poi torna a guardare Martino.  
"Vabbè, e quindi?"  
"Quindi cosa?", chiede Marti, confuso e leggermente allarmato.  
"Lui com'è?"  
Scoppia a ridere un po' nervosamente.  
"Ma dai zi', ma come. Che te frega"  
"Che palle Marti, come se non lo so che stai ribollendo dalla voglia di parlarne con qualcuno".  
"...avrei chiamato Eva più tardi".  
"Ma che palle, e basta co sti ruoli di genere. Non fare lo scassapalle e dimmi, dai".  
Martino gli sorride fiero. Uno di quei sorrisi che dicono un sacco di cose ma che può capire solo Giovanni, per qualche motivo. Sarà una di quelle cose che sviluppi solo se stai tanti anni vicino a qualcuno a cui importa di te.  
_Questo è il mio migliore amico._  
"Eh, com'è. È...diverso. Da tutte le persone che ho conosciuto nella mia vita, praticamente. È strano, ma di una stranezza bella, ti fa venire voglia proprio di ascoltarlo per ore quando parla. E non lo so, emana quest'aria inspiegabile di dolcezza.   
E poi è un fregno della madonna Giò, lo dice anche Elia…"  
Giovanni scoppia a ridere, probabilmente per l’ultima puntualizzazione.  
"Okay, ma bacia bene? C'ha il fisico? Dai, voglio i particolari seri", chiede, battendo la mano più volte sul tavolo.  
"GIOVANNI!" Lo richiama Martino, spalancando gli occhi con aria sorpresa. L’'amico lo guarda maliziosamente, alzando pian piano le sopracciglia.   
"Okayvabenesìbaciabeneanzibaciabenissimo", sputa Martino senza un attimo di pausa, abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzato. Sente le guance che scottano, non per quello che ha detto a Giovanni, ma perché gli sta facendo ritornare in mente tutti i piccoli particolari e le cose che ha notato la notte prima. Tra cui, una in particolare:  
"E comunque sì, non l'avrei mai detto perché sotto a quelle felpe enormi del cazzo che si mette sembra uno scheletro con un po' di pelle, ma ce l'ha il fisico. Pure troppo forse".  
"Ah, hai capito il Marti? Hai proprio chiuso il trick questa volta!", esclama Giò, accompagnando le parole con una sonora pacca sulla spalla.  
"Giò non abbiamo più sedici anni, non pensi che sia arrivata l’ora di smetterla di usare il gergo dello skate per parlare della vita sentimentale delle persone?"

08:02

Niccolò ha appena finito di lavare i pavimenti, quando sente la serranda alzarsi.  
Posa il secchio d'acqua a terra, si toglie i guanti e si lava le mani. Quando esce dal bagno si trova davanti un Sandro abbastanza assonnato, che lo saluta con un abbraccio.  
"Madonna zi'. Grazie che sei venuto un'ora prima a pulire tutto. Sono così stanco che probabilmente oggi mi addormenterò sui clienti".  
"Prego. Però mi devi un favore. Non sai che fatica mi è costata uscire dal letto stamattina", dice, massaggiandosi la fronte.   
Dopo aver sentito quella frase, Nico vede la realizzazione che pian piano si fa spazio sul volto di Sandro. Forse si è ricordato che il giorno prima gli aveva detto di avere un appuntamento con Martino, oppure lo capisce semplicemente guardandolo negli occhi, perché esattamente come sa riconoscere in quegli occhi i segnali di qualunque cosa che non va, sa riconoscere quando il suo migliore amico è felice.   
Sandro lo guarda con occhi improvvisamente spalancati e un po’’ allarmati, mantenendo una presa ferrea sulle sue spalle.  
"Okay. Tu mi devi proprio raccontare delle cose".  
Nico ride.  
Decidono di appendere il cartello "Chiuso" fuori, indicando che l'apertura è prevista alle nove, fanno due caffè e vanno in cortile.  
Si siedono sullo stesso tavolo dove Niccolò e Martino hanno parlato la prima volta. Nico sorride un po’ amaramente, ricordandosi di quella volta, in cui era stato così felice di avergli finalmente parlato ma anche troppo preoccupato per la presenza di Elia. Inutilmente.  
"Beh? Allora? E’ stato difficile uscire dal letto per i motivi che penso io?", chiede Sandro, con un sorriso da _scemo patentato_ in faccia, colpendo la gamba di Niccolò col ginocchio.  
"Tu che dici?", lo sfotte Nico, senza guardarlo, mentre meccanicamente gira il cucchiaino nel caffè.  
"Boh zi', che ne so, che avete…", Sandro lascia la frase in sospeso, ma la sua espressione è così allusiva che Niccolò capisce immediatamente dove vuole arrivare.  
"Sa’, ma che dici”, risponde, battendo una mano sulla pancia dell’amico, con fare un po’ indignato. Poi distoglie lo sguardo dall’amico, provando a trattenere un sorriso, e aggiunge quasi sussurrando:  
“Mi sono trattenuto".  
L’altro spalanca gli occhi e alza le sopracciglia, sorridendo.   
"Addirittura? È così grave la situazione?", lo sfotte, ma Niccolò ci trova ben poco da scherzare. Martino gli ha fatto provare nel giro di una giornata un numero indefinibile di emozioni fortissime, alcune non le provava da tanto tempo, altre non le aveva proprio mai provate in vita sua. Quindi sì. “Grave” è, non ironicamente, il giusto aggettivo.  
Annuisce in silenzio guardando Sandro, che gli sorride dolcemente dopo aver capito che non stanno più scherzando, lo abbraccia e gli scompiglia i capelli.   
"Ti dico solo che quando gli ho chiesto di rimanere a dormire da me volevo tirarmi uno schiaffo perché poi ho realizzato che dovevamo stare nello stesso letto per sette ore e dovevo accontentarmi di baciarlo", racconta Nico, tutto d’un fiato. Scuote la testa, magari riesce a togliersi di dosso anche quella fastidiosa sensazione che vuole fargli credere che sia stato tutto un sogno.  
"Beh, ma allora è andato lo stesso bene, no?"   
“Direi assolutamente di sì. Sarò disgustosamente sdolcinato, ma nelle sue braccia sto così bene che stanotte ho dormito come un sasso. Non mi sono manco accorto d’essermi addormentato. E’ vero, a un certo punto ho pensato a...fare altro, però chiedergli di rimanere da me è stata già un’azione impulsiva. Non ci ho pensato su. E sai che quando faccio tutto ciò che mi dice di fare la testa, senza fermarmi un attimo a pensare, le cose non vanno a finire bene. E io voglio che questa cosa vada bene.  
Sandro deve aver captato il cambiamento repentino del suo umore, perchè gli posa una mano sulla spalla e la lascia lì, a stringere leggermente, per ricordare a Nico che va tutto bene. Poi gli parla con un tono fermo e rassicurante.  
“Hey. Andrà tutto bene. Lo sai che devi darti un po’ di fiducia”.  
“Sì, lo so. E’ solo...è solo che sto realizzando adesso di dovergli parlare della mia testa e tutto il resto. Ed è un po’ stressante, come al solito. Però ne vale la pena per lui. Ne vale la pena se posso continuare a sentirmi come mi sono sentito ieri”.   
E’ troppo tardi quando si accorge di stare sorridendo esageratamente mentre guarda un punto indefinito sul pavimento, completamente perso nei suoi pensieri, e Sandro capisce senza troppi sforzi che sta pensando a Martino.   
_Martino che mi accarezza la schiena_  
_Martino che ride_  
_Martino che arrossisce _  
_Martino che si sveglia accanto a me e non voleva che mi alzassi dal letto_  
_oh no._  
_Adesso come minimo mi prenderà per il culo tutta la giornata per la faccia che ho in questo momento._  
Invece, Sandro gli assesta un sonoro schiaffetto sul collo che li fa entrambi scoppiare a ridere, mentre Nico si strofina la mano sulla nuca, fingendo di essere offeso.  
"Sono davvero contento per te, Ni'. Ma quando me lo fai conoscere?"  
"Cazzo Alessa', sei peggio de mi madre", risponde, con un tono scocciato, e l’altro ride.  
Quando rientrano, il telefono di Niccolò vibra nella sua tasca. Si precipita a sbloccarlo, equando lo schermo si accende, sente il cuore dimenarsi nella cassa toracica.

**Martino <3**  
Ho passato troppo tempo con te ieri e adesso già mi manchi :(   
come si risolve?

Nico rilegge quelle poche righe fino allo sfinimento, finchè non sente il campanello suonare, annunciando l’arrivo del primo cliente della giornata. Continuano ad apparire nella sua mente anche mentre parla con le ragazze davanti a lui.  
_E’ il problema più bello che abbia mai dovuto risolvere in vita mia, Marti._  
Inizia a digitare la risposta.

\- 10 ore prima - 

“Senti, non sto dicendo che non mi piaccia, sto solo dicendo che non mi sembra così divertente come dici…”  
“Beh Marti è normale, hai visto dieci puntate, devi ancora conoscere bene i personaggi. Ma una volta che vai avanti fa ridere da morire. E tra l’altro non è che tu sia stato troppo attento”, risponde, alzando le sopracciglia. La stanza è poco illuminata ma riesce comunque a vedere Martino arrossire.  
“Beh, nemmeno tu, se è per questo”.

Casa di Niccolò è piccola. Però non necessariamente piccolo è sinonimo di brutto o scomodo. In questo caso, tutto il contrario. Ammirare Martino entrarci e rimanere estasiato dall’ambiente rimarrà un ricordo fra i più felici nella mente di Nico. Martino ci ha messo mezz’ora buona ad osservare attentamente tutto, dai quadri ai disegni appesi alle pareti, i mobili personalizzati o proprio fatti da Niccolò, i suoi libri, i suoi dischi. Il salotto che usa anche come studio, caotico e disordinato, ma visibilmente vissuto, pieno di cavalletti, colori, attrezzi, carte, quaderni.  
E Niccolò ne è stato contento, perchè aveva significato poter guardare Martino felice per mezz’ora. Indisturbato. Finchè non si erano buttati sul suo letto (il divano era occupato da uno dei progetti di Nico, una tela con qualcosa di indefinito sopra, non ancora asciutta).  
Da lì a dieci puntate di Friends il passo era stato breve.

“Il fatto è che How I Met Your Mother ti cattura da subito e difficilmente ti distrai mentre lo guardi”, continua Martino. Era iniziato tutto perchè stavano parlando di serie tv e Martino aveva commesso il grave errore di dire a Niccolò che Friends non gli trasmetteva niente e aveva visto solo le prime due puntate.  
“Ma Marti, tutto quello che c’è in How I Met Your Mother è preso da Friends. Cioè, quasi tutto. Ma in generale, non ha inventato niente. E poi scusa, mi stai sfidando?”, chiede, liberandosi dall’abbraccio dell’altro e mettendosi a sedere. Guarda Martino che lo imita, confuso, sedendosi anche lui.   
“In che senso?”  
Nico ammicca, dondolando leggermente la testa.  
“Nel senso che ora, se proprio ci tieni, metto una puntata a caso di How I Met Your Mother e tu non mi devi baciare fin quando non finisce. Così vediamo se è vero che non ti distrai”, dice, mentre si sta già sporgendo sulle ginocchia per andare a recuperare il computer dal cuscino dove l’hanno appoggiato, ai piedi del letto.   
Martino pronuncia una sfilza di rapidi _nononononono_ mentre si sporge anche lui e cerca di acchiappare Niccolò per la vita, cingendogli i fianchi con le braccia e tirandolo di nuovo sul letto. Solo che quando lo prende, Nico si lascia cadere a peso morto sull’altro, facendoli atterrare immediatamente sui cuscini e provocando in entrambi una fitta di risatine.   
Quando si calmano, Martino posa la sua mano sulla guancia di Niccolò, iniziando a tracciare il suo zigomo, chiamandolo silenziosamente. L’altro non se lo fa ripetere due volte e lo raggiunge subito, poggiando le sue labbra su quelle di Martino. Si baciano a lungo, le mani di Nico sul petto di Martino, mentre si gode la sensazione delle loro lingue che si sfiorano leggermente, delle labbra che si aprono e si chiudono con una lentezza incessante e bellissima.  
Improvvisamente, il telefono di Martino emette un trillo strano, lo schermo si illumina per un attimo illuminando tutta la stanza e poi subito si spegne. Si separano.   
“E’ un messaggio?”, chiede Niccolò, poggiando il mento sulla spalla dell’altro. Martino si sporge per posargli un bacio sulla fronte.  
“No...è solo scarico”, dice, quasi sussurrando. Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e si passa una mano fra i capelli, mentre Niccolò lo guarda con occhi adoranti.  
“Ma che ore sono? Ti sto tenendo sveglio? Domani non devi lavorare?”, chiede, leggermente preoccupato.   
“Sono quasi le undici”, risponde Nico.   
"E, sì, domani devo andare a lavoro…", continua. Distogliendo gli occhi da Martino, che invece prende ad attorcigliarsi fra le dita una ciocca dei capelli di Niccolò, proprio sopra l'orecchio.   
"Allora forse è meglio che vada, dovrai pure dormire", dice, ridacchiando, e ritrae la mano.  
Nico torna a guardarlo, ma con uno sguardo spento, che Martino non riesce bene a decifrare, sembra che ci sia qualcosa che lo turba. Apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, e Marti nota che sta di nuovo pensando a qualcosa, come sul terrazzo, perchè i suoi occhi si spostano da un punto all’altro senza un preciso motivo. Non dice nulla e aspetta, finchè Niccolò non alza la testa, quasi di scatto, come se si fosse risvegliato da una trance, e lo guarda negli occhi.  
"Oppure...puoi rimanere a dormire qui?"  
Sembra più una domanda, che una proposta. Martino lo guarda come se non gli credesse, tanto è sorpreso. Niccolò lo sorprende sempre, c’è poco da fare, da quando è venuto a prenderlo fuori dall’Università con quella macchina la sua vita è un piacevole susseguirsi di sorprese. Anzi, più che altro è dalla prima volta che ha parlato con Niccolò. Che forse interpreta male il silenzio di Martino.  
“Se non ti va lo capisco, non c’è-”  
“Che dici? Certo che mi va”, lo interrompe, sporgendosi a baciarlo velocemente, _oddio, se due sorrisi che si scontrano si possono chiamare “bacio”_.  
“Stavo solo pensando che non posso avvisare Giovanni e gli altri che non torno a casa”, lo rassicura.  
_Falso. Stavo cercando di metabolizzare il fatto che mi hai appena chiesto di dormire insieme proprio quando pensavo che questa giornata perfetta fosse finita. La cosa di Giò l’ho appena realizzata. E tra l’altro cazzo, quello domani mi ammazza._  
“Se sai il suo numero a memoria puoi chiamarlo dal mio”, gli offre Nico, parlando praticamente sulla sua guancia, su cui poi lascia un bacio.  
Martino finge una risata, e poi si indica, chiedendo: “Ti sembro uno che sai i numeri a memoria?”  
Nico lo prende sul serio, o meglio sta al gioco, e si alza sui gomiti per guardarlo meglio. Si poggia un indice sulle labbra, arriccia il naso e aguzza la vista, emettendo un sonoro _mmmmh_.   
“Effettivamente, manco per il cazzo”, lo sfotte, guadagnandosi un pugno sulla spalla da parte di Martino.  
“Vaffanculo”.  
“Ma che vuoi? L’hai detto tu”, si difende l’altro, prontamente. Marti sta zitto perchè per una delle pochissime volte nella sua vita, non sa come ribattere.  
_Tu mi darai filo da torcere. Me lo sento._  
Niccolò si alza dal letto, facendo segno a Marti di seguirlo.  
“Dai, alzati, che ti trovo qualcosa da metterti per la notte, sperando di avere qualcosa in cui riesci a entrare”  
“Stai insinuando che sono grassa???”, scherza Martino, alzando tonalità della voce e facendo immediatamente risuonare la risata di Niccolò nella stanza.  
“No, imbecille. Hai solo le spalle più ridicolmente grosse che abbia mai visto”.  
Martino gli sorride compiaciuto, alzandosi per raggiungere Nico. Lo abbraccia, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, mentre è intento a scavare in un cassetto del suo armadio.  
“Tanto lo so che ti piacciono”  
Niccolò sospira, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, con lo sguardo ancora fisso sul contenuto del cassetto.  
“E’ vero”  
“Grazie”.  
“Non c’è di che”, risponde, lanciando una maglietta ed un pantaloncino letteralmente sulla faccia di Martino, che è ancora dietro di lui, e che inizia a lamentarsi.  
“Ma sei deficiente?”  
Nico ridacchia.   
“Muoviti, che ho sonno”.

Niccolò ha una grandissima pazienza e un grandissimo contegno e non era certo di saperlo, prima di stasera. Non prima di aver dovuto tenere la testa fissa davanti a lui mentre Martino dietro di lui si stava spogliando per cambiarsi, almeno.   
_Complimenti Nico, sei riuscito a conservare almeno un po’ di dignità._  
Che poi non poteva cambiarsi in bagno, visto che si erano appena lavati i denti? No?   
_L’avrà fatto apposta, lo stronzo._  
Quando si sistemano sotto le coperte e spengono la luce c’è un silenzio strano. Non è imbarazzante, è uno di quei silenzi soddisfatti, che non capitano perchè nessuno ha niente da dire, ma perchè nessuno pensa di aver bisogno che si dica niente.  
Però non li ferma dal ridere stupidamente l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
_Sembriamo due quattordicenni._  
Poi Nico tira Martino più vicino a sè e ricomincia a baciarlo. Questa volta un po’ più profondamente, perchè è contento di tutto quello che è successo nelle ultime ore, e vuole che Martino lo capisca. E lo capisce, o almeno è quello che percepisce Niccolò quando le mani dell’altro iniziano a vagare nei suoi capelli.   
Se si separano è solo perchè devono respirare, e Martino lo guarda con degli occhi scurissimi, che lo riscaldano solo a vederli.   
“Ma non avevi sonno tu?”, chiede, mentre la sua mano scivola lungo la sua mascella. Niccolò sorride dolcemente, probabilmente sta anche arrossendo, menomale che è buio.  
“Sì. Ma mi distrai”, risponde, mentre le sue mani percorrono la distanza che c’è fra i fianchi di Martino e le sue spalle, e poi rimangono lì, ad accarezzarle.  
“Ah sì? Diciamo che lo capisco”, afferma Martino.  
“Perchè? Sei disgustosamente narcisista?”  
Martino gli dà un leggerissimo schiaffetto sulla guancia.  
“No, cretino, perchè ci sei tu”.  
“Ah”.  
_Ha senso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is my true calling y'all I know. Spero che non vi si siano già cariati i denti perché questo è solo l'inizio, ho bisogno psicofisico di scrivere fluff tipo sempre, this girl is not ashamed. Also datemi feedback!!!! Per!!! Favore!! Alla prossima che a questo punto non so quando sarà e grazie per aver letto come sempre. E ricordate:  
TimVision infame
> 
> <3


	13. Scadenza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera! Sono qui per scusarmi per il ritardo imbarazzante con cui pubblico (sono passati due mesi D:) ma purtroppo dopo il rinnovo molti dei piani che avevo per questa storia ho dovuto cestinarli. Avevo pianificato un coinvolgimento maggiore di Sana e della balloon squad proprio perchè ne avevo bisogno per superare le notizie della cancellazione ma ora che non abbiamo più questo problema, mi sono voluta prendere un po' di tempo per cambiare la rotta di questa storia così che non prevedesse più tanto quei personaggi. Diciamo che voglio tenere la mente pulita da ogni aspettativa su di loro adesso, per poi godermi appieno la quarta stagione. Detto questo, ora ho bene in mente dove andare a parare con la trama, per cui non vi prometto niente rispetto ai prossimi aggiornamenti ma è molto probabile che non dobbiate aspettare di nuovo due mesi, sono abbastanza positiva su questa cosa. Buona lettura <3

07:15

“Ben svegliato, passerotto. A che dobbiamo questo anticipo?”

Martino emette ciò che dovrebbe essere una risata, ma che la sua voce arrochita dal sonno rende più simile ad un grugnito, prende il latte dal frigo e rivolge a Giò un cenno svogliato della testa, sorridendo debolmente.

“La prossima volta che mi chiami passerotto ti arriva un ceffone indimenticabile”, risponde, lasciandosi cadere di peso sulla sedia davanti a lui.

“Ma se quando tua madre ti chiama così diventi tutto un rossore”, rimarca Giovanni, scompigliando i capelli dell’amico.

“Sì, appunto, Giò. Mi madre, non tu”. Nasconde il sorriso spiritoso che spontaneamente si fa strada sul suo volto nella tazza del latte e caffè, mentre Giovanni lo insulta masticando placidamente un biscotto.

“Beh, ma quindi? Non ho capito perchè ti sei svegliato così presto, m’avevi detto che da oggi in poi non seguivi più…”, chiede Giò, le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo rivolto all’orologio della cucina. Martino posa la sua tazza sul tavolo con un rumore secco, e annuisce. Effettivamente dopo le due prime settimane di lezione con il famigerato Destasi, aveva deciso che studiare per conto proprio sarebbe sicuramente stato più fruttuoso che ascoltare un sessantacinquenne prossimo alla pensione spiegargli il funzionamento di software nati probabilmente quando era già in età da esame della prostata.

“Devo andare a studiare con Nico”. 

Sono passati due giorni da quella giornata sul terrazzo e quando deve parlare di Niccolò non riesce mai a guardare qualsiasi interlocutore negli occhi per più di due secondi, neanche se è il suo migliore amico, perchè ha paura che chi gli sta davanti capisca quanto è preso da lui. Cioè tanto. Forse, azzardando, è anche un po’ troppo per uno che conosce da meno di un mese. Quindi distoglie lo sguardo da Giovanni e controlla l’ora sul telefono.

“Ah, mo si chiama studiare?”, scherza l’altro, accompagnando la battuta con un movimento circolare della mano. Martino alza gli occhi al cielo. 

“A meno che in biblioteca abbiano organizzato un torneo di badminton, sì, ci si studia, da che so io”. Giusto il tempo di sentire Giò mormorare un “Seh, vabbè” strozzato, e poi la stanza viene invasa dalla voce di Elia.

“Ah, attenzione, anvedi npo’ chi se rivede”, lo sfotte, assestandogli una secca pacca sulla schiena che Martino sopporta con dolore.

“Eh, chi non muore”, aggiunge Luchino, subito dopo di lui, sedendosi già con un biscotto in bocca.

Martino ridacchia, è vero, negli ultimi tre giorni è stato a casa...mai. Praticamente è tornato ieri notte, solo per dormire.

“Ma che volete, regà dai, c’aveva da fare. Pure tu Elì, prima vi lamentate che non scopa e poi appena passa qualche notte fuori casa gliela fate pesare…”, lo difende Giovanni, protraendo lo sfottò. 

“Ma io mica mi lamento, è solo che se era il turno suo d’andare a piglià l’erba…”, inizia Elia, ma Martino lo interrompe subito.

“Seh, vabbè, stamo a parla’ di turni mo? Stai zitto, che m’hai fatto fa’ du volte di seguito la spesa perchè a te pesava il culo, la settimana scorsa”.

Elia lo guarda abbattutto e alza le mani in segno di resa.

“T’ha steso, zi’”.

“Mo questa te la tieni”.

“E comunque, Marti’”- inizia Luchino, con tono scherzoso- “io ti perdono, ma solo se hai scopato veramente”.

Martino si volta a guardare l’amico che speranzosamente gli rivolge delle occhiate ammiccanti, poi gli posa una mano sulla spalla e la lascia lì per qualche istante, prima di dire: “No frate’. Mi dispiace. E comunque se scopo di certo non aspettatevi che ve lo venga a dire a voi”, conclude, scatenando i lamenti dei suoi amici e le polemiche di Elia che a quanto pare vorrebbe che gli fosse attribuita una parte del merito per averlo spinto a parlare con Niccolò.

“Guarda che lo vogliamo conoscere eh, così magari gli possiamo chiedere cortesemente di farti vivere un po’ anche con noi”, ribatte Elia, subito fiancheggiato da Giovanni e Luchino che approvano entusiasti.

“Regà per favore, se me ne sono andato da casa de mi madre c’è un motivo”.

Martino ride e sta al gioco, finchè il messaggio che compare sullo schermo del suo telefono richiama la sua attenzione, costringendolo a fissarlo per qualche minuto.

**Niccolò:**

**Buongiorno <3<3<3**

Mentre gli risponde, si rende conto che a quest’ora di ieri (e anche dell'altro ieri) era con Niccolò, più precisamente nel letto di Niccolò, a godersi le attenzioni che gli rivolgeva l’altro, la colazione a letto, il risveglio a suon di baci e carezze (molto diverso da quello di stamattina caratterizzato dalle imprecazioni di Giovanni in cucina che si scalda con la macchinetta del caffè). 

Si rende conto di tutte le cose che si sono detti in tre giorni e gli sembra di aver passato anni interi della sua vita a conoscerlo e a farsi conoscere da lui, senza il continuo bisogno di spiegarsi, quel chiodo fastidioso che ha rovinato quasi tutti i suoi rapporti per un sacco di tempo. 

E’ come se negli ultimi tre giorni avesse vissuto in una bolla, o in una specie di sogno lucido troppo reale, ripensa a quello che è successo in settantadue ore e nella sua testa ci sono solo immagini di Niccolò. Niccolò in mezzo alle piante e in casa sua venerdì, Niccolò che cammina accanto a lui a Villa Ada sabato e gli prende la mano di nascosto, Niccolò che guarda attentamente una bancarella a Porta Portese domenica mattina. 

Martino viene richiamato da Giovanni che gli chiede se ha bisogno di prendere la macchina, gli risponde di no e poi si guarda intorno. 

Ha finito di bere un altro caffè senza accorgersene, forse gliel’ha offerto Luca o forse gliel’ha piazzato davanti Elia. Fatto sta che l’ha bevuto senza fare minimamente caso a che sapore avesse. 

10:40

“Mamma mia, sei pessimo”

“Ma non è vero, gli ho detto che dovevo venire a studiare con te, mica che mi sta morendo un parente. Poi Marti, è part time, eh”

“Lo so, ti sto solo prendendo per il culo”

“Che stronzo del cazzo”.

Niccolò ride e spintona la spalla di Martino con la propria, mentre percorrono il corridoio che li separa dalla destinazione. 

Martino mantiene la porta aperta per Niccolò, che esce trasportando attentamente i loro caffè, e la chiude dietro di sè quando sono entrambi fuori.

Si siedono vicini e Niccolò gli passa il suo bicchiere. 

“Oh, ecco. Adesso mi saluti come si deve, che non ci sta nessuno qua?”, dice il più grande con un tono leggermente spazientito, gesticolando verso lo spazio attorno a loro. Le scale del terzo piano sono deserte come lo erano la settimana scorsa, forse fa solo più freddo.

Marti gli sorride debolmente, e senza rispondergli, posa una mano sulla mandibola di Niccolò avvicinandosi quel poco che basta a far incontrare le loro labbra, baciandolo delicatamente. Sente la mano dell’altro poggiarsi sul suo ginocchio. Quando entrambi iniziano a sorridere troppo per continuare il bacio, smettono, rimanendo però fronte contro fronte.

“Ciao”, gli sussurra Nico. 

“Ciao”.

Martino potrebbe passare le ore ad osservare quella luce così particolare racchiusa nelle iridi verdi dell’altro, che sembra solo aumentare quando sono così vicini. Ogni volta che distoglie lo sguardo, anche se sono passati solo pochi secondi, fa un po’ fatica a ricordarsi le cose più stupide, probabilmente anche come si chiama.

Nico sembra apprezzare l’espressione che trova sul volto di Martino ( _ sicuramente sembro un deficiente, vabbè, che pretendo _ ), infatti sposta la mano dal suo ginocchio e la affonda nei capelli dell’altro, proprio sopra l’orecchio.

“Mi sei mancato stamattina”, dice, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli di Martino.

“Ah, ecco: vedi perchè non volevo rimanere da te sabato notte? Io te l’avevo detto, poi ci abituiamo”, risponde Martino, battendosi le mani sulle ginocchia. Alza gli occhi al cielo e cercando di fingere disappunto. Niccolò ride e lo strattona con la mano.

“Ma che palle, dai, ma che male c’è”, si lamenta, roteando gli occhi.

“Eh, poi se mi abituo mi manchi di più”, risponde Martino, scuotendo leggermente la testa.

Niccolò gli fa proprio uno strano effetto, lo rende capace di dire cose che non direbbe a nessun altro e in nessuna circostanza, ma soprattutto lo fa smettere di pensare, quindi ogni volta che dice qualcosa di quel tipo, se ne accorge solo dopo averla pronunciata e puntualmente si sorprende di sè stesso. Anche Nico lo guarda un po’ sorpreso, forse dal cambio improvviso di tono della conversazione, dato che dieci secondi prima stavano scherzando. 

“Marti, guarda che non stai più in erasmus, eh. Non è che c’abbiamo la scadenza noi”, dice, con un po’ di insicurezza nella voce. Però il sorriso che gli regala dopo è il sigillo migliore per qualsiasi cosa che Niccolò possa dirgli, basta quello a rassicurarlo.

E forse ha ragione, ha sempre dato troppa importanza alle scadenze nella vita. A fare tutto entro il tempo stabilito. 

_ Non farti bocciare a scuola, che non hai fatto la primina. Non puoi fallire al test, devi entrare per forza al primo tentativo, non puoi perdere un anno. Laureati in orario, trovati un lavoro prima dei trent’anni, vai a vivere da solo prima dei venticinque.  _

Probabilmente, si è perso per strada il momento in cui ha iniziato ad applicare quel criterio anche ai suoi sentimenti.

_ Sistema le cose con Giovanni ed Eva prima che sia troppo tardi. _

_ Non puoi essere l’unico stronzo che finisce il liceo senza mai aver avuto una relazione seria. _

_ Lascialo prima dell’estate perchè se lo fai dopo te la rovini. _

_ Bacialo subito o non avrete tempo.  _

“Che c’è?”, gli chiede Nico, accorgendosi dei troppi pensieri affollati nella mente del più piccolo. Martino lo guarda e gli sorride debolmente.

“No, niente, è che forse hai ragione. Sto continuando a ragionare come se stessi ancora là. In realtà non sei manco il primo che me lo dice”, afferma, pensando a Filippo e agli altri. 

Niccolò continua ad accarezzargli i capelli. 

“Vabbè, dai, magari è pure normale, sei tornato da quanto? Tre mesi?”

“Quattro, sì”.

“Non è tanto. Ora che te ne sei accorto sarà più facile non pensarci, no?”   
“Sì, credo”.

“Okay. Basta che non pensi a coso, là, Mark, perchè se no è un problema, e pure grosso”, scherza, ma non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Martino, ridendo, gli assesta uno schiaffo sulla pancia, chiamandolo stronzo e infame. 

Dopo aver smesso di ridere e aver ripreso fiato, Martino afferma: “Beh, beviamoci sti caffè e poi scendiamo, che s’è fatta na certa?”

Niccolò lo scruta attentamente, facendo finta di pensarci, e poi gli risponde:   
“Sì, ma solo se dopo pranzi con me. Mia madre ieri mi ha lasciato mezza teglia di pasta al forno”.

“Va bene”, concorda Martino, con aria sconfitta. “E comunque sei proprio un borghese mantenuto”.

Ricominciano a ridere e insultarsi.

  
  


14:55

“Ah, mi è venuta in mente una cosa che ti dovevo chiedere”.

Martino interrompe il silenzio tranquillo del salotto, la mano che prima accarezzava la schiena dell’altro si ferma. Sono stesi sul divano, da Niccolò, che cercano di riprendersi dalla sensazione di sonnolenza che assale chiunque dopo un pranzo abbondante. Niccolò alza lo sguardo verso il volto di Martino, incuriosito, e gli fa cenno di continuare. 

“Okay”, inizia, la mano sulla sua schiena che ricomincia a vagare senza meta. Dopo quattro giorni, stare sul petto di Martino è già diventata l’attività preferita di Niccolò. Se solo il suo divano fosse leggermente più comodo.

“Allora, volevo capire, no… cioè, tu hai detto che pensavi che io stessi con Elia. Ma poi allora perchè m’hai chiesto di uscire? Cioè, se pensavi che io fossi impegnato…”

Martino gli parla un po’ insicuro, ma con una punta di soddisfazione nella voce. 

Intanto, Niccolò viene colpito da una realizzazione istantanea.

“Oh madonna”, sussurra, gli occhi spalancati, mentre un sorriso colpevole si fa strada spontaneamente sul suo viso.

“Cosa?”

_ Okay, mo glielo devo dire, non si torna indietro. Tanto prima o poi sarebbe successo. _

“Allora Marti, mo come te lo spiego”, comincia, cercando di non ridere davanti alla faccia di Martino, contratta in un’espressione di pura perplessità, con le labbra socchiuse e le ciglia aggrottate. 

“Praticamente hai presente quando ti ho detto che Sandro è il mio migliore amico, no?”

Martino annuisce, possibilmente ancora più confuso.

“Okay, praticamente io e lui siamo praticamente cresciuti insieme, però con un’altra persona”

“Cioè? Nico, che cazzo muoviti, mi sto cagando sotto”, sbotta Martino, sottolineando le parole con dei colpetti della mano sulle sue scapole.

“Conosci Mohammed Allagui? Che ha una sorella? Sana?”, azzarda, osservando il momento esatto in cui Martino viene colpito dalla realizzazione.

“Come scusa…”, sussurra incredulo.

“Eh, io ci sono cresciuto, a casa loro”.

“Aspe’. Conosci Sana?” 

Nico annuisce, stentando a trattenere le risate davanti alla gamma di espressioni facciali che sta esibendo Martino, che variano dallo sconcerto all’incredulità pura.

“Mi ha detto lei che mi stavo facendo i film su di te, in realtà”.

“Ma tu come facevi a sapere che ci conoscevamo?”, Martino quasi urla.

“Mica lo sapevo! Le stavo parlando di te e le ho detto che eri venuto in studio di recente a farti le iniziali...e lei ha collegato tutto e mi ha detto chi eri”.

Martino ride, esasperato, con una mano si massaggia il setto nasale.

“Non ci credo...quella stronza maledetta. Non mi ha detto niente. Niente”, sussurra.

“Vabbè, ma è normale. La conosci, lo sai com’è Sana”, lo rassicura Niccolò, cercando di attutire il colpo. Ci riesce molto bene, dato che Martino lo guarda subito e inizia ad annuire, rispondendogli: “Cioè bravissima a manipolare le situazioni, ricattare ed orchestrare i piani più malefici per i suoi nobili scopi? Sì. Ha senso”.

“Però resta comunque che me lo potevi dire”, aggiunge dopo, affondando la mano nei capelli scuri dell’altro e tirando leggermente, per sottolineare il punto. Niccolò sposta poco la testa per farla aderire meglio alla mano di Martino. 

“Sinceramente quando ho saputo che non ci avevo preso, parlare di Sana era l’ultima cosa che volevo fare con te”, risponde Niccolò, scoppiando a ridere e provocando la stessa reazione di Martino. 

“Perchè, che volevi fare, scusa?”, lo canzona l’altro.

“Boh, tipo questo”, risponde, e dopo due secondi è già completamente incollato a Marti, che emette un verso sorpreso sulla sua bocca. Il bacio inizia lento come al solito, Martino si rilassa completamente sotto di lui, sente i suoi respiri profondi abbattersi sulla sua guancia, le sue mani che prima percorrevano la sua schiena sono sul suo collo, i pollici che premono piacevolmente sulla sua mascella. Niccolò è completamente inebriato da Martino, dal suo sapore, dal suo odore. Si accorge di stare perdendo il controllo delle sue azioni quando si rende conto che l’intensità di quel bacio è aumentata, che le sue mani sono pericolosamente vicine al bordo del maglione di Martino e che non riesce a fare passi indietro. Si baciano avidamente, fermandosi solamente quando entrambi hanno bisogno di recuperare il respiro.

Quando si separano, gli occhi di Martino sono così scuri che Niccolò ha la sensazione di stare per cadere in un pozzo senza fondo, come quando la notte sei steso a letto e sogni di cadere. 

“Guarda che se questo è il tuo piano per convincermi a rimanere qua stasera lo apprezzo, ma non funziona”, gli dice, ridacchiando. 

“Giusto. Non voglio sottrarti troppo ai tuoi amici, poi mi prendono sul cazzo”, risponde Nico, sorridendo amaramente.

“A proposito dei miei amici,” dice Martino, testando le acque. Niccolò scuote la testa per chiedergli di continuare.

“Oggi mi hanno detto che vogliono conoscerti. Cioè, in realtà me l’avevano detto anche prima. Se ti va”.

“E a te...va che io li conosca?” gli domanda, abbassando lo sguardo. Sente le mani calde e solide di Martino che si posano velocemente sulle sue guance.

“Certo che mi va”. Niccolò annuisce, un piccolo sorriso si forma sulle sue labbra.

“E ti assicuro che non ho fretta, mi farebbe davvero piacere che li conoscessi. Anche perchè per come sono loro, è meglio prima che dopo. Credimi”, conclude, ridacchiando. Niccolò lo segue.

“Perchè, come sono?”

Martino sospira. 

“Tendenzialmente sono dei rompicoglioni assillanti”. Niccolò scoppia a ridere, dondolando con la testa.

“Ah, quindi lo fai solo per te, ho capito”, lo prende in giro, abbassandosi di nuovo verso di lui.

“Mannaggia, mi hai scoperto”, risponde Martino, con un tono completamente piatto, e poi continua: “Vabbè, comunque, ti va bene domani sera? Il weekend lo escluderei perchè è probabile che stiano con le loro ragazze”.

“Sì, tanto finisco di lavorare alle sette”.

“Okay”, sussurra Martino, rivolgendogli un sorriso compiaciuto. Niccolò non riesce a trattenersi e glielo bacia subito.

“Ah, e poi, una cosa”, riprende il rosso, non prima di ridere davanti alla faccia di Niccolò, stizzito per essere stato interrotto. E’ che proprio non ce la fa a stare fermo.

“Se vuoi posso rimanere qua domani. Domani notte, dico. Quando finiamo con gli altri”. 

_ Non dire subito di sì stai tranquillo cerca di contenerti e fai il vago non fargli capire quanto lo vuoi - _

“Ah, ora ti autoinviti? Non avevi detto che non dovevi abituarti?”, gli risponde, e Martino arrossisce, ridendo un po’ nervosamente. 

“No, voglio solo stare con te. Avevi ragione stamattina, non so di che ho paura”, dice, continuando a tracciare i contorni del volto di Niccolò con le dita. 

Gli si scioglie qualcosa dentro. Martino emana questo calore che non è neanche fisico, è proprio spirituale, secondo Niccolò. Nel poco tempo che ci ha passato insieme ha notato come i gesti e le parole più semplici dell’altro bastino a calmarlo e a rassicurarlo completamente, come il modo in cui lo tratta gli faccia venire voglia di fidarsi ciecamente di lui, al cento per cento. E un po’ lo spaventa, perchè la paura che sia tutto finto, che i sentimenti che prova per lui e le sensazioni di quando stanno insieme siano tutto un prodotto distorto della sua mente, c’è sempre. La paura di fidarsi troppo, di dare tutto e farsi male da morire, come gli è capitato, c’è sempre. C’è da quasi quattro anni, da quando lui e Maddalena si sono lasciati. 

Però, in questo momento, Niccolò sta guardando le fossette di Martino, che gli sorride dolcemente, e poi arriva quel calore a sciogliere tutte le sue preoccupazioni. 

“Va bene, domani dormi da me”, dice piano, sorridendo anche lui. 

Martino lo spinge ad avvicinarsi di più per lasciargli un soffice bacio sulle labbra, a cui Niccolò cede completamente.

“E comunque, anche io voglio stare con te”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smetterò mai di scrivere fluff ogni volta che voglio scrivere qualsiasi cosa? Chissà. So scrivere solo quello? Probabilmente. Sono comunque sconcertata e dall'idea di riavere i miei bimbi fra qualche mese? Moltissimo. Spero di non aver deluso nessuno con questo capitolo, ma vi assicuro che dal prossimo inizierete ad odiarmi e amarmi ancora di più.   
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!!! Alla prossima <3


	14. Continua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avviso che il capitolo è un po' lungo, ma vi assicuro che ne vale la pena ;)  
Consideratelo un regalo di natale molto in ritardo.

23:40

"Frate', ho capito che gli hai già detto così, però ci dovevi chiedere prima. Noi mo i biglietti li abbiamo comprati".  
Martino sospira, guardando Elia gesticolare velocemente, la sigaretta che aveva in mano ormai spenta fra le dita. Distoglie lo sguardo dal ragazzo e fissa un punti indefinito dietro di lui. _Più testardo di un toro in calore._   
Cerca di rassegnarsi ma non ce la fa. "E prima quando, che gliel'ho chiesto oggi pomeriggio?", sbotta.  
"Potevi dirgli che non sapevi quando potevamo, no?", interviene Luca, con un tono più calmo, per cercare di tranquillizzare tutti. La porta finestra si apre dietro di loro, rivelando un Giovanni intento ad accendersi una sigaretta.  
"Oh, regà, dai, la smettete? Avete tutti ragione, Marti, potevi aspettare di sentire se potessimo noi e voi due potevate tranquillamente avvisarci prima che domani sera non sareste stati a casa".  
_Grazie mamma._  
Tutti ammutoliscono.  
Giovanni è da sempre stato il mediatore, pronto a risolvere tutte le tensioni tra di loro, portandoli a ragionare. E’ nella sua indole. Non sopporta vedere le persone attorno a sè fraintendersi, o peggio, litigare. Non è fatto per vivere in ambienti in cui ci sono rancori e cose non dette.  
Martino sospira di nuovo, liberando una nuvoletta di fumo. La situazione gli ricorda di quando alle elementari suo padre gli prometteva di andare un pomeriggio intero al parco giochi (di mercoledì, il suo giorno libero dal lavoro) e dopo averlo aspettato per giorni, Martino arrivava finalmente a casa dopo scuola il mercoledì per trovare suo padre che gli diceva di avere qualcosa da fare quel pomeriggio. L’idea di vedere Niccolò interagire con i suoi amici ha fatto germogliare nella sua mente un’anticipazione assurda, forse esagerata. E’ perchè in cuor suo sa che questo evento marca una specie di traguardo, un punto di non ritorno nella loro relazione, qualcosa di cui sono consapevoli entrambi, che stabilisce la differenza fra una frequentazione casuale e senza vincoli ed una più seria. Gli altri rientrano in casa lasciando lui e Gio’ sul balcone. Martino recupera il telefono e scrive a Nico che i piani per il giorno dopo sono saltati. Proprio mentre sta digitando il messaggio, sente una mano che si posa sulla sua nuca. È Giovanni, che a voce bassa, gli chiede:  
"Scusa, zi', ma perché domani sera non facciamo una bella cosa? Io è vero che devo andare da Eva, ma lei tanto arriva a Roma per le dieci. Ti va se andiamo da qualche parte, ci beviamo una cosa, solo noi tre? Così intanto io lo conosco".  
Martino gli sorride calorosamente e annuisce piano. Forse è anche meglio così, che Niccolò conosca prima Giovanni e poi tutti gli altri.  
"Sì, certo", dice.   
“Perfetto.E mi raccomando, non mi fate aspettare troppo”. Giovanni lo schiaffeggia sul collo, resta giusto il tempo di ammirare l’espressione sofferente e un po’ sconvolta di Martino e se ne va ridacchiando.  
"Oh, Marti", lo chiama Elia, picchiettando sul vetro. Martino spegne la sigaretta e rientra in casa.  
"Comunque", inizia Elia, sfregandosi le mani. Sta iniziando a fare freddo per davvero. "Guarda che noi, dopo domani, non abbiamo più niente da fare sta settimana. Cioè io al massimo giovedì c'ho gli allenamenti ma non è un problema", dice, lanciando un’occhiata a Luca accanto a lui, in cerca di conferma, e il più basso annuisce.  
"Grazie regà, poi vi faccio sapere", risponde Martino, sorridendogli.  
"Vabbè è tardi. Buonanotte regà", esordisce invece Luca, nel bel mezzo di uno sbadiglio particolarmente forte, uscendo dalla stanza.   
"Mamma mia che vecchio, a letto prima di mezzanotte, vuoi fare a gara con Martino?", lo prende in giro Elia. Martino spalanca gli occhi e risponde tutto d'un fiato: "Oh, e sempre le stesse battute? Basta, guarda che lo so che venerdì non sei uscito perché eri stanco".

20:38 

Fuori dal locale fa freddo, ma meno freddo del normale, perchè almeno ci sono le stufette vicino ai tavoli che riscaldano l’ambiente. O almeno dovrebbero. Martino fa un tiro dalla sigaretta, maledicendo mentalmente Roma e il suo assessore alle infrastrutture perchè _non è possibile che alle otto e mezza di martedì sera uno debba vendersi il culo sia per non rimanere bloccato nel traffico che per trovare un parcheggio_.  
Niccolò è in ritardo, è rimasto per un sacco di tempo nel traffico per cercare di avvicinarsi a loro e poi gli ha scritto un messaggio dicendo di essersi arreso e aver parcheggiato a metà strada da casa sua.   
Accanto a lui, Giovanni fuma in silenzio, finchè non si volta a guardare Martino.  
“Ma sei nervoso?”, gli chiede, scrutandolo.  
“No, io no. Forse però Nico sì...ieri mi è sembrato un po’ insicuro di questa cosa di incontrarvi. Però, boh, io non l’ho forzato”.  
“Vabbè, zi’, ma un po’ di ansietta ci sta, scusa. Tu come ti sentiresti se dovessi andare a conoscere i suoi amici domani?”  
Ed effettivamente Giovanni ha ragione. Sa per certo che ansioso e insicuro com’è, lui non ragionerebbe diversamente da Niccolò.  
“Vabbè, tecnicamente, uno già lo conosco”, risponde, roteando l’indice per aria. Giovanni lo spintona con la mano e mormora un “seh, vabbè” ridacchiando.  
“E poi mi ha detto che in realtà oltre a qualche amico in università con cui però non si vede troppo fuori, ha solo Alessandro che è il ragazzo del tatuaggio e gli altri suoi amici, che però da quanto mi ha detto non stanno quasi mai a Roma, perchè lavorano fuori”, spiega. Giovanni lo ascolta e annuisce, spostando il peso sull’altro piede e appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro.   
“Ah, che tra l’altro, lo sai chi sono? Questa cosa me l’ha detta ieri, non ci credevo”  
“Chi? Li conosciamo?”  
“No, ma conosci la sorella di uno dei due. Praticamente uno è il fratello di Sana, dice che sono cresciuti insieme”. Giovanni spalanca gli occhi e la bocca e si porta una mano al petto, sbalordito. Probabilmente sarebbe caduto se non fosse appoggiato ad una superficie solida.  
“Ma quanto cazzo è piccolo il mondo?”, ride, e con lui Martino.   
“Sì, frate’, non ci potevo proprio credere”.  
Lo squillo di un cellulare li interrompe.  
“Questa è Eva. Scusa, Marti”, mormora Gio’, avanzando qualche passo per allontanarsi da Martino. Lo sente alzare la voce e inizia a preoccuparsi, non vuole che litighi con Eva proprio prima di incontrare Niccolò. In realtà non vuole che litighi con Eva, _punto_. Sono una cicatrice per lui, i tempi del liceo. Ma ancor di più, adesso gli serve la sua totale attenzione, e quando Giovanni litiga con Eva diventa un’ameba finchè non chiariscono.   
Martino si avvicina leggermente, per capire come stia andando la conversazione, ma tira subito un sospiro di sollievo quando capisce che Giovanni ha alzato la voce per contrastare il rumore del treno da cui gli sta parlando la sua ragazza.   
_E anche oggi la serata è salva._  
Mentre indietreggia per ritornare di spalle al muro, va a sbattere contro qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno. Che scoppia a ridere fragorosamente all’istante.  
“Nico, ma che cazzo”, esclama Martino, leggermente confuso.  
“Scusa, volevo vedere quando te ne saresti accorto”, dice, riprendendo fiato. Si guarda intorno.   
“Giovanni?”, chiede. Martino glielo indica.  
“Tutto apposto?”  
“Sì, sì”, risponde il rosso. Sorride a Niccolò, guardandolo meglio.   
E’ particolarmente bello stasera. Il freddo gli ha reso gli occhi un po’ lucidi e le labbra un po’ più rosse, i capelli gli ricadono graziosamente sulla fronte, niente cappuccio. E’ vestito completamente di nero, indossa una giacca pesante e dei pantaloni molto stretti, una combinazione che nell’insieme lo fa sembrare ancora più piccolo. L’altro gli sorride di rimando e Martino capisce che probabilmente stanno pensando alla stessa cosa.   
_Siamo all’aperto e voglio baciarti, però non lo so se posso._  
Martino rivolge lo sguardo ai tavoli del locale, fuori ne sono occupati solo un paio, lontani da loro. In strada a piedi non c’è nessuno, solo macchine. Senza dire niente, si volta di nuovo verso Nico, gli afferra il collo, lo tira a sè e lo bacia, staccandosi subito. E’ breve ma per adesso deve bastare.  
Subito dopo li raggiunge Giovanni, mentre sta ancora farfugliando una sfilza di _a dopo amore ciàciàciàcià_ al telefono. Dopo aver chiuso li guarda, e con un sorriso a trentadue denti, distende la mano verso Niccolò, che la stringe saldamente.  
“Piacere, Giovanni”  
“Niccolò”, risponde l’altro, rispecchiando il sorriso dell’altro.  
“Scusami se ti ho fatto aspettare, era importante…”, si scusa Giovanni, gesticolando verso il telefono. Niccolò le respinge con un gesto sbrigativo della mano, dicendo “Ma figurati, al massimo scusate me per il ritardo”.  
Dopo i convenevoli entrano e si siedono, iniziando facilmente a fare conversazione. Niccolò sembra abbastanza tranquillo, tranne per il fatto che i suoi occhi, forse involontariamente, continuano a cercare Martino di tanto in tanto. L’altro lo nota, e silenziosamente, fa scivolare una mano sul ginocchio dell’altro, che viene subito raggiunta da quella di Niccolò. Martino li guarda parlare e prendere subito confidenza velocemente, come è successo subito anche a lui, con Niccolò. Spera solo che anche il ragazzo si senta a suo agio, ma viene rassicurato da come ride alle battute di Giovanni e dall’interesse che gli legge negli occhi. A un certo punto arriva il momento di ordinare e Giovanni fa una battuta su come Martino abbia sempre portato a casa dei “Perfettini sommelier del cazzo che conducono vite angoscianti senza conoscere la gioia di bere la birra”. Martino rotea gli occhi, è vero, _anche se non mi sembra il momento di perculare Flavio_, ma quando Niccolò esprime la sua completa disapprovazione dando sfoggio del suo amore per la birra e lui e Giò si danno il cinque, Martino viene letteralmente investito da una vampata di affetto smisurato. _Oh mio dio. Cosa sto guardando. Cosa sta succedendo. L’ho fatto succedere io tutto ciò._

“Senti, allora, cosa vuoi che ti racconto per prima? Storie imbarazzanti di Martino da bambino, storie imbarazzanti di Martino adolescente o storie imbarazzanti di Martino adulto?”, chiede Giovanni, davanti al suo boccale quasi vuoto. Martino, di tutta risposta, lo schiaffeggia sulla spalla con la mano, mentre Niccolò ride di gusto. Si ferma a pensare, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli sulla fronte.  
“Beh, l’adolescenza è il periodo più imbarazzante per definizione, no? Però...forse scelgo quelle della vita adulta, proprio perchè non ti aspetteresti che gli adulti facciano certe cose. E invece...”, risponde, dondolando la testa e rivolgendo un sorriso spiritoso a Marti, che si vendica stringendo la presa sulla coscia dell’altro. Niccolò gli schiaffeggia la mano, ma quando si volta di nuovo verso Gio’ lo vede mordersi il labbro inferiore.  
_Interessante_.  
“Ottima scelta, che ragazzo saggio. Marti, ti piacciono proprio quelli diversi da te”, continua a prenderlo in giro Giovanni.  
“A te invece piace guadagnarti le botte da me”, risponde Martino, rivolgendogli uno sguardo infuocato, ma Giovanni lo ignora, ormai preso dalla revisione mentale di tutti gli aneddoti su Martino che ha a disposizione.  
“Allora, vediamo...c’è...ah, la volta che ti sei chiuso fuori casa l’anno scorso la mattina di pasqua? E hai fatto venire il fabbro direttamente dal pranzo coi parenti, che ha passato tutta la mattinata a riempirti di insulti, e poi invece le chiavi stavano a casa mia e te n’eri scordato perchè avevamo fumato troppo, e le hai trovate il giorno dopo? Oppure...cazzo, la volta che stavamo parlando al telefono quando stavi a Monaco sul treno e c’erano quelle due tipe tedesche davanti a te che però parlavano italiano e capivano tutto…” , racconta Giò, intervallando il racconto alle risate, a cui Martino, pur non volendo, non riesce a non cedere anche lui. Nico ha allentato la presa sulla sua mano, adesso è completamente rilassato sulla sua sedia e il suo pollice traccia un percorso lento e regolare sul polso di Martino.   
“Però, forse, la più recente è una delle più belle, anche perchè ti riguarda”, continua Gio’, indicando Nico. L’ultimo strizza gli occhi e si volta verso Martino, incuriosito.  
“In che senso?”  
“Non lo so, Ni’. Non ho idea di che stia parlando, quest’uomo sta delirando”, risponde Marti, scuotendo la testa e guardando Giò come se fosse da ricoverare.  
“Ma che stai a di’, hai capito benissimo. La scommessa”, chiarisce Giovanni. A quelle parole, Martino risponde poggiando rumorosamente la testa sul tavolo, gesto che provoca le risate di Niccolò, che intanto è completamente rivolto verso Giovanni.  
“Praticamente”, inizia, “un mesetto fa, un sabato se non erro, stavamo proprio in questo bar, seduti a quel tavolo”, dice, indicando un tavolo dall’altra parte del locale.   
“Avevamo bevuto tutti già qualcosa come tre birre a testa, non era tardissimo. A una certa, scoppia una discussione abbastanza accesa su chi sia più scarso a reggere l’alcol. Dopo un po’ arriviamo alla conclusione che i due peggiori sono Luca, un nostro amico che poi conoscerai, e Martino. Allora ovviamente Luca dice che Martino è il peggiore e viceversa, anche se tutti propendevamo per il contrario perchè Martino sostanzialmente è na pippa”. Niccolò sente distintamente Martino mugugnare un sofferente “Ti odio”, con la testa ancora sul tavolo. Giovanni, davanti a lui, rotea gli occhi e prende l’ultimo sorso della sua birra.  
“Quindi per decidere chi fosse il migliore fra i due, Elia, che stava cercando di convincere Martino di essere il peggiore, ha scommesso con Martino che se dopo essersi bevuti un altro mezzo litro di birra avesse vinto a biliardino contro Luca, avrebbe dovuto invitare a cena una tipa che gli sta sul cazzo che stravede per lui, e invece Martino…”  
“Il tatuaggio”, lo interrompe Niccolò, allungando la mano per scompigliare i capelli di Martino, tornato a sedere. “Sì, da quella parte in poi la storia la so”. Guarda Martino e gli sorride. Nico non trova più quella finta esasperazione che c’era prima negli occhi del ragazzo, che invece adesso lo guarda con occhi scurissimi dalle pupille dilatate. Di rimando, gli sorride anche lui, strizzando gli occhi, dopo poco sente la mano di Martino scendere verso l’interno della sua gamba, il pollice che traccia la cucitura dei suoi jeans, proprio accanto al ginocchio.   
Improvvisamente non vede l’ora che la serata finisca per averlo tutto per sè. 

  
22.45

Quando entrano a casa, Niccolò non accende neanche le luci. Si volta verso Martino, prendendogli il viso fra le mani, e lo bacia avidamente.   
Marti non ha neanche il tempo di rimanere sorpreso. Le sue mani si fanno strada sui fianchi di Niccolò, sotto la giacca ancora abbottonata, attraverso la felpa sente i muscoli del suo ventre contrarsi forte e poi stendersi di nuovo, forse per le mani troppo fredde di Martino, forse no. Dopo qualche minuto si staccano per prendere fiato, gli occhi di Niccolò brillano anche se il salotto è illuminato solamente dalla luce dei lampioni che entra dalle finestre.  
“Mi mancavi”, dice piano, piegando la testa da un lato. Sta rispondendo a una domanda silenziosa di Martino: _per che cos'era questo?_  
“Anche a me”, risponde sorridendo Marti. A un certo punto, non è sicuro di quando, è diventato particolarmente consapevole del modo in cui si sente quando tocca Niccolò, e più le sue mani stanno lì, in quella posizione, più la sensazione lo stordisce.  
Il più grande distoglie un attimo lo sguardo da lui per guardarsi intorno.   
“Che vuoi fare?”, gli chiede, come le altre (poche) volte che sono stati a casa da soli, le risposte varianti dal _ci guardiamo qualcosa_ o _ho voglia di pizza_ al _sono stanco, dormiamo._   
Questa volta no. Martino ride silenziosamente, stringe Niccolò ancora più forte e si avvicina a lui, finchè le loro fronti non combaciano.  
“Questo”.   
Riprende a baciarlo e capisce dal respiro irregolare di Niccolò che si abbatte sulla sua guancia che la risposta lo ha colto di sorpresa, l’ha fatto addirittura un po’ ridere. Il bacio è leggermente più lento adesso, entrambi si danno il tempo di assaporarsi e godersi a fondo le sensazioni del momento. Martino cattura il labbro superiore di Niccolò, che ne approfitta per schiudere le labbra e tracciare con la lingua il labbro inferiore di Martino, che la accoglie subito nella sua bocca. Il bacio cambia, rallenta, le bocche aperte dei due che si confondono, i respiri lenti e profondi. I piccoli "_mh_" compiaciuti che si lascia scappare Niccolò mandano Martino fuori di testa, gli entrano nelle ossa arrivando fino alla punta delle dita e le sciolgono.  
Senza pensarci troppo, inizia a sbottonare la giacca di Niccolò, bottone per bottone, senza fretta. L'altro lo aiuta a togliersi il giubbotto. Li lasciano cadere a terra perché le loro mani sono troppo occupate a cercare la pelle dell'altro, quelle di Niccolò che accarezzano la base del collo di Martino e le sue mani sulle braccia di Nico, che ne percorrono le curve toniche e invitanti. Vorrebbe sentirle sotto la felpa. Appena il tempo di formulare il pensiero, che Niccolò, afferrandogli le spalle, lo guida a poggiarsi di schiena sul muro accanto a loro. Quando si separa dalle sue labbra Martino rimane deluso, ma solo per pochi secondi, fino a quando Niccolò non inizia a baciare e mordere con avidità la pelle proprio sotto il suo orecchio, scendendo lungo il suo collo, fino ad arrivare alla clavicola. La scia di calore che sente sulla sua pelle al passaggio delle labbra dell'altro diventa elettricità. Marti non si stupirebbe se sentisse odore di fumo.   
Le mani di Martino finiscono a vagare nei capelli di Niccolò, che intanto esplora i suoi fianchi con mani aperte e sicure. A un certo punto, le sente stringere in pugno il tessuto del maglione che indossa. Niccolò si separa dal suo collo e torna al suo livello.  
"Marti…", sussurra, respirando sulla sua guancia, la fronte poggiata sulla tempia del rosso. Scarica su di lui tutto il suo peso, quasi aggrappandosi a Martino. Ha una sorta di strana esasperazione nella voce, ma la cosa ancora più strana è che in quel momento, Martino la comprende alla perfezione. Anche quella è una domanda.  
Lo zittisce con un semplice _shh_, poggiando il pollice sulle labbra arrossate di Nico.   
"Continua", dice, e aspetta che Niccolò lo baci di nuovo. E lo fa, ma dura molto poco, le mani che stringono il suo maglione si muovono frettolosamente per sollevarlo e toglierlo, subito dopo Martino fa la stessa cosa con la felpa di Nico. Si baciano ancora, ormai freneticamente, e Martino potrebbe morire all'istante, ascendere direttamente al regno dei cieli, per quanto si sente benedetto: c'è ancora di più di lui da toccare, da baciare, da volere. Così tanta pelle. Così tanto Niccolò. Non finisce mai. Continua anche nella sua testa, sta colonizzando ogni suo pensiero.  
Martino ne percorre le braccia con mani adoranti, fino ad arrivare ad accarezzare la sua schiena sinuosa, stringendolo ancora di più, ha bisogno di ogni centimetro di Niccolò su di sé. Ormai non lo preoccupa più che possa sentire quanto lo vuole, anche perché appena i loro corpi combaciano, Martino sente chiaramente che non è l'unico a volerlo. Niccolò emette un gemito soffocato a cui Martino reagisce semplicemente inclinando la testa per baciarlo con più intensità, mentre l'altro lo preme ancora più forte contro il muro. I jeans continuano a diventare decisamente troppo stretti con ogni minuto che passa, ma il fastidio è in secondo piano rispetto alla sensazione che gli dà l'erezione di Niccolò premuta contro la sua, e a quella che entrambi provano quando iniziano a muoversi l'uno contro l'altro.  
La testa di Martino, premuto fra il muro di casa di Niccolò e il suo corpo, mentre lo bacia e lo tocca e lo sente contro di sè, varia dal _niente di questo può essere vero, ora mi sveglio_ a _è tutto talmente vero che probabilmente ho vissuto ventitrè anni in una specie di simulazione tipo Truman Show_._ Mai vissuto niente di così vero nella mia vita_.  
Dopo cinque minuti sono sul letto, Niccolò che riprende ad attaccare il collo di Martino scendendo verso il suo petto. Martino piega le gambe per permettergli di stare più comodo in mezzo ad esse, ma si ferma a metà dell’atto, distendendole subito ed emettendo un lamento dolorante.   
I jeans _sono_ troppo stretti adesso e gli fa _male_. Niccolò alza la testa di scatto, preoccupato, e tutto ciò che riesce a dire Martino, nella foga del momento, è:  
“Cazzo, Nico, toglimeli”.   
Nico scoppia a ridere affondando la testa nel petto di Martino, poi torna a guardarlo, e _con un tono di voce che dovrebbe essere illegale in almeno 78 paesi_, risponde: “Non vedevo l’ora che me lo chiedessi”, iniziando a sfilare la cintura.  
Nello stesso istante in cui i pantaloni di Martino finiscono a terra, Niccolò si ferma a guardarlo, gli occhi che si spostano lenti sul suo corpo, come se fosse un testo antico in una lingua arcaica e sconosciuta, e lui lo studioso incaricato di decifrarne tutti i segreti. Martino inizia ad affannarsi per la fatica di reggere quello sguardo. Niccolò scende di nuovo a baciare il suo petto, tracciando la pelle di Martino con le labbra e la lingua.   
Da lì in poi, con le intenzioni ormai chiare di Niccolò, la sua bocca che gli provoca brividi incessanti, e i sentimenti che prova in quel momento, Martino sente l’universo riorganizzarsi in una maniera diversa, è come se un nuovo piano si aggiungesse all’esistenza, il suo mondo non è più a quattro dimensioni, ce ne sono almeno un paio di più. Quattro dimensioni sono poche per vivere le sensazioni che sta sperimentando in quel momento.   
Niccolò si ferma, con le dita sopra l’elastico dei suoi boxer, e lo guarda negli occhi, per assicurarsi silenziosamente del permesso di Martino, che glielo assicura subito, portando una mano sulla guancia del ragazzo e accarezzandola piano per poi passare nei suoi capelli. Nico gli sorride leggermente, prima di abbassargli i boxer. Quando Martino sente le sue labbra sulla punta della sua erezione, lascia cadere la testa sul materasso e stringe nella mano i ricci di Niccolò.   
E’ maledettamente lento.   
Si prende tutto il tempo del mondo per stimolarlo: passa più volte le labbra sulla punta, percorre tutta la sua lunghezza con la lingua svariate volte, avvolge le dita alla base e le muove quel tanto che basta per stuzzicarlo. Movimenti lenti, ma precisi. Martino arriva ad un punto in cui è completamente snervato, al confine con il perdere la sensibilità, non ce la fa più. Ad un movimento particolarmente piacevole delle labbra di Nico, si libera in un gemito che sembra più un lamento, tirando forte i capelli di Niccolò.   
L’altro lo interpreta, evidentemente, come una specie di segnale, perchè subito dopo apre completamente la bocca per accogliere tutta la lunghezza di Martino dentro di lui. Adesso non c’è più niente di lento, con la testa di Niccolò che si muove sapientemente in mezzo alle sue gambe, mentre con una mano copre la piccola parte di Martino che non riesce a prendere in bocca. L’altra mano è completamente affondata nella sua coscia, e Martino è quasi sicuro che il giorno dopo ci saranno dei segni, se non dei graffi. Ma non importa. Anche perchè sa che quando li vedrà, sorriderà come un idiota davanti allo specchio.  
La precisione impossibile di Niccolò nel mantenere un ritmo stabile lo distrugge, esattamente quanto la voglia che ci mette nel succhiare l’erezione di Martino, lo sta facendo a pezzi con una devozione ammirevole. Martino non sa, onestamente, in che modo stia riuscendo a durare così tanto, non quando sente la lingua di Niccolò muoversi avidamente attorno al suo membro, non quando ogni volta che l’altro emette un gemito roco e strozzato, lo sente vibrare su di sé, rendendolo totalmente inutile.  
Inutile e tremante, come se il suo corpo sia stato improvvisamente preso da una febbre gravissima. Niccolò si accorge dei piccoli spasmi delle sue gambe e sospira forte dal naso, gemendo, rivolgendo uno sguardo adorante verso Martino. Quando vede quegli occhi puntati nei suoi, quello è il suo punto di non ritorno, il punto che non può superare. Riesce a trattenersi ancora per poco, giusto il tempo di mormorare un paio di _Ni’_ strozzati per avvisarlo e di spostare la sua mano sulla guancia dell’altro, ma non sembra che abbia intenzione di spostarsi.   
Martino si lascia andare e viene contorcendosi sul materasso, con Niccolò ancora attorno a lui, che aspetta a lasciarlo andare e raccoglie tutto fino all’ultima goccia.   
Entrambi hanno bisogno di un paio di minuti per riprendersi. Niccolò poggia la testa sulla pancia di Martino e si lascia cadere a peso morto su di lui, respirando profondamente per riprendere il fiato. Martino rilassa tutti i muscoli del suo corpo, per lasciare il tempo ai suoi arti di smettere di tremare, e attorciglia le dita attorno ai capelli di Niccolò, accarezzandogli la testa.   
Quando si sente pronto, mormora un “Vieni qui”, e prendendo Nico per le braccia, lo riporta alla sua altezza, cambiando poi posizione per stare sopra di lui. Niccolò lo bacia bramoso, e Martino non dovrebbe sentirsi così totalizzato dal sentire il suo stesso sapore nella sua bocca ma lo è lo stesso. Gli sbottona velocemente i pantaloni e inizia a strofinare la mano contro il rigonfiamento nei suoi boxer. Niccolò affonda le unghie nella sua schiena e inarca i fianchi in alto per ricevere più pressione dalla mano di Martino.   
L’erezione di Niccolò è praticamente acciaio. Gli ci vorrà qualche minuto scarso prima di venire. Martino non se la sente di sprecare altro tempo, perchè Niccolò è letteralmente disperato, si muove sotto di lui con un’urgenza e un desiderio spropositati, quindi inizia a baciargli il collo, leccando e mordendo fino a lasciare segni violacei all’altezza della gola, mentre lo pompa con la mano. I suoi movimenti sono secchi e decisi, e si impegna ad incontrare le spinte frenetiche dei fianchi di Niccolò sotto di lui. Non è come se l’aspettava, è decisamente meglio: più rumoroso, più spigliato, più disinvolto. Mentre lo guarda, Martino si ritrova a fantasticare sulla prossima volta, sulla voglia che ha di vederlo godere così e per molto più tempo, in modo molto più lento e preciso, sta praticamente già pensando a cosa gli farà.   
Niccolò viene nella sua mano poco dopo, mordendo la spalla di Martino.   
Martino asciuga tutto con la sua maglietta intima recuperata ai piedi del letto, e dopo cadono entrambi sul materasso, uno sull’altro, esausti e sorridenti.   
Quando si guardano di nuovo negli occhi non possono evitare di scoppiare a ridere piano, Niccolò bacia la fronte di Martino e Martino si stringe forte a Niccolò.  
“Doccia?”, gli chiede Nico, con una voce così flebile che non sembra neanche la sua.  
“Doccia”, risponde Martino, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo.   
“Però prima dammi un bacio”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non scrivo smut dall'alba della civiltà quindi vi scongiuro di darmi del feedback.  
In più, vi dico anche di restare connessi perché dal prossimo capitolo potrebbero esserci dei cambiamenti…>:D  
Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
